DXD The Sky Dragon Queen
by Silver the snow wolf
Summary: A young girl who hold the power of the Sky Dragon Queen, An ancient dragon who every dragons respect and fear. She used to live a normal life until her awaken the ancient sleeping inside of her. Now it time for her to take this power and use it find out the truth about her dragon's and her own unfamiliar past. FemOCXISSEIXVALIXHEARM Bad grammar warnings.
1. Awakened

**BAD GRAMMAR WARNINGS.**

 **This is a a Story I though of as i was Writing Slayer of Order. Also I'm going to try and use** **Japanese honorifics.**

 **Speak key**

 **("") is Hoaldrodys speaking.**

 **('') is Hoaldrodys talk to host privately.**

 **[""] Ddriag talking**

 **{""} Albion talking.**

The today of the first day of the new year school and a young teenager who lived inside of a old apartment complex was sighing as shouting could hear from one of the rooms. "I wish they would just break up already." The teen is a beautiful young girl with pale skin and beautiful long baby blue with white highlights in hair. Her body height is around 5'4 ft tall with a thin build and C sizes chest, her eyes are pretty purple colour with unique reptile like pupils. Her outfit was a uniform consists of a white long-sleeved, button-down shirt with vertical linings, a black ribbon on the collar, a black shoulder cape and matching button-down corset, and a magenta skirt with white accents. She was walking from her apartment that was on the second floor, with her school beg in her hands.

She was walking down the stairs, before someone shouted at her. "Kid?!" She turned see a tall and buxom woman with brown eyes and long, navy blue hair that obscured her right eye.

Her attire consisted of a maroon, trenchcoat-like top with a wide collar, a matching miniskirt, and black heeled shoes. The trenchcoat top was open at her chest, giving view to her breasts and cleavage. She also wore a gold necklace around her neck. She appears to wear a white shirt underneath her top, but it can only be seen from the bottom. This woman was stood at the top stairs with a bag in her hand. "Oh Kalawarner-san good morning." The young teen said as Kalawarner smiled at the teen as she walked down.

"You going to school?" Kalawarner Asked and the teen nodded with a big smile. "Well I'm happy to see that." Both girls started to walked down the street together.

"So Kalawarner-san, how are you and uncle doing? I just heared you both shouting at each other." The teen asked and Kalawarner sighed.

"Ryoko-chan please don't come back home tonight." Kalawarner Said and the teen who named Ryoko looked at her blue hair friend. "Head straight to the park once school finish and waited for me." Ryoko didn't know what was going on, but in the years after losing her mother in anaccident, Kalawarner was the closest person who was her mother.

"Ok Kalawarner-san." Ryoko looked at ground only for Kalawarner to pat her head.

"Remember what you are to call me?" Kalawarner Smiled and Ryoko blushed.

"Ok Onee" .Ryoko smiled as Kalawarner removed her hand.

"That my girl." She said as the two of to the main road and students are walking down both side. "Ok Ryoko-chan have good day and remember to meet me at the park." Ryoko nodded before giving Kalawarner hug and ran off. "that girl." Kalawarner smiled before Ryoko shouted as she jumped in the air.

"Wish me good luck Onee." Ryoko said before she landed and ran to her school. Kalawarner chucked before she started to walk to the church on the outside of town.

Ryoko was running pretty fast from someone who her age, running passing people, Student and she even jumped onto a wall just to get pass people. Ryoko pretty sporty as she one of the fastest girls in Kuoh Academy, but not a member of the track team. Ryoko rush across the wall until a gap between the walls that lead to a side street. Ryoko front flapped over the gap and leaded before rushing at her top speeded, she pretty good at acrobatics but not part of the gymnastics team.

Ryoko was about to final reached the end of the wall stretch to three people walking pass. One was tall male with a sporty build body and shaved hair and normally wears his Kuoh Academy uniform with an unbuttoned blazer, the second is a normal high high school boy with a bit of a bed hair style hair and wearing a set black glasses and wearing the Kuoh Academy wearing uniform. And lastly high school student of average height with short spiky brown hair, with two short locks of hair behind his head, and light brown eyes, wearing the Kuoh Academy boys' school uniform the only different is that he had a Red shirt on show underneath. One the three come in sight of Ryoko, she started to get faster. "ISSEI-SENPAI!" She shouted and the brown hair bod turned around to see a Ryoko in the air and his eyes widened as the girl was around they head and flipping over they and land in front of the boys with her arms out.

the boys clapped as Ryoko turned around with a smile on her face. "Good morning Ryoko-chan." The shaved hair said as she bowed.

"Good morning, Matsuda-senpai, Motohama-senpai." Ryoko looked at the brown hair boy before blushing as he was smiling at her. "And Good morning Issei-senpai." Ryoko said and Issei smiled at her.

"Morning Ryoko, how are you this morning?" He said and Ryoko nodded with a beautiful smile.

"I'm doing good." The three boys smiled at the young girl. The boys are the pervert trio, one of the most hated groups at Kuoh Academy and every girls in the school hated they guts, well expanded one girl. Ryoko gets along with them as she a bit of a Perv herself. "Oh the tennis club are going to be using the changing room today at 11:15 before practice." Ryoko told the boys what club are going to be using the changing rooms and they started to get hyper.

"That their Ryoko-chan from you." Motohama said as Ryoko giggled. She liked to help the boys out with their activities. Motohama started to root through his bags as he looking for something and pulled out a set of photos. "I think this will be good payment?" he said as he handed the Photo to Ryoko who take them and looked at them and she her eyes widened. The photos are for the kendo girls changing and Ryoko was started to smile. "Good?" Ryoko nodded.

"Oh this's are perfect." She put them in her school bag. "Oh and a little bit of free information, the kendo club are patrolling the changing rooms so be careful." Ryoko said as the guys nodded at the young teen girl before the four of them started to walked to the school.

the four teen are walking to school in pairs, both Matsuda and Motohama in the fron of the group with both Ryoko and Issei in the back. Both Matsuda and Motohama know Ryoko about her little crush on Issei and the two help her out in exchange she help them out with they perverted actions and act like a spy on the clubs. "So Issei-senpai?" Ryoko called her senpai who looked at her. "How are your parents doing?" She asked and Issei smiled.

"They doing fine, but they need asking me if you are going to have dinner with us again." Issei said and this made Ryoko giggle. "You should come over sometime?" He asked and Ryoko nodded.

"I will be around this weekend." Ryoko smiled as Issei looked at her with a painful smile before whispering to her.

"It your uncle being a asshole again?" Issei asked as Ryoko looked at floor and nodded. "Right, if he does anything to you come to me and i will deal with him." Issei said as Ryoko blushed and looked at Issei before giving him a gentle smile.

"thanks you Issei-senpai." Ryoko pulled on Issei's right Blazer sleeve and pulled herself closer as Issei smiled. 'Thank you for being by my side.' Ryoko side in her mind.

 **('Ddriag's host should protect you from danger.')** Ryoko froze up as she was hearing a voice inside of her head. She stopped and this made Issei who looked at her oddly as she was sweating.

"Ryoko-chan are you ok?" He asked as Ryoko looked at him and she shook her head and smiled.

"I'm fine just my mead got a little dizzy that was all." She said trying to play it cool, but Issei was not having it as he kneeled down in front of her. "Issei-senpai?" She asked as he looked at over his shoulder.

"I will carry you to school as you don't look well." He said and Ryoko blushed before climb up onto Issei back and he stood up. Both of they friends was watching what was going on.

"Are you ok Ryoko-chan?" Matsuda asked as Ryoko given a little smile.

"I'm ok just a little dizzy, I didn't get a lot of sleep last night." She said as Both Matsuda and Motohama nodded to her.

"If you needed anything like us know." Motohama said as Ryoko nodded and decided to rest her head on Issei shoulder as he carry her to school, luckily for him Ryoko pretty light and he was strong enough to hold her. Ryoko feel really sleepy and she decided not to fight it as she drifted off.

Ryoko was floating on a sea of clouds. Her eyes opened slowly before she sat up. "Were i am?" She asked herself as she looked around to see that she was on top of a sea of clouds with a clear blue sky above. "I'm in heaven?" She said as she feel like someone was watching her and Ryoko looked around quickly to see nothing but clouds.

 **("My my.")** Ryoko heared a female voice coming from behind her and turned around to a light blue dragon looking at her. The dragon had a single horn on it head and her eyes are pure purple, the dragon neck was running below Ryoko as she followed the dragon neck only to see that she was lying on the dragon stomach with two great wings coming from the dragon. **("You final wake up, my dear Ryoko.")** Ryoko was a little shocked and sacred. **("I'm not going to hurt you.")** the dragon said as Ryoko feel a little bit more calmer.

Ryoko sat herself class leg. "Who are you?" Ryoko asked and the dragon giggled.

 **("I'm** **Hoaldrodys or the sky dragon queen as my fellow dragons called me.")** Hoaldrodys said as Ryoko looked at her eyes.

"You have beautiful eyes." Ryoko smiled and Hoaldrodys nodded.

 **("So do you.")** Ryoko blushed. **("Oh your a cutey.")** Hoaldrodys said as Ryoko was thinking. **("Your thinking if this was a dream?")** Hoaldrodys asked and Ryoko was shocked.

"Can you read my mind?" She asked and Hoaldrodys nodded. "Oh my god." Ryoko was embarrassed as Hoaldrodys laughed.

 **("I'm not going to readed your mind, but you know that we are linked together.")** Ryoko right hand started to glow as a sky blue metal like a gauntlet that manifests on her arm, leaving the her fingers uncovered with a blue gem that was a white flame on the inside. Ryoko panicked at the sight of her gauntlet. **("The Sky dragon royal mirror. That there is my soul.")** Ryoko looked at Hoaldrodys.

"Sky dragon mirror?" Ryoko asked and Hoaldrodys nodded. Ryoko then feel a like her body was growthing colder. "My body feel like it getting colder?" Ryoko said and Hoaldrodys giggled.

 **("That my dear is because the Sky dragon mirror is changing your body to help you control it power.")** Hoaldrodys said as Ryoko looked at her. **("Don't worry it just think of it as a upgrade.")** Hoaldrodys said andRyoko calmed down. **("Ryoko, i wanted you to keep this a secret from the people around you.")** Ryoko was Confused.

"Why?" She asked and Hoaldrodys sighed.

 **("There are people who would try to harm you for even knowing about the supernatural.")** Hoaldrodys said and Ryoko was shocked.

"So should i keep quiet about my new powers?" Ryoko asked and Hoaldrodys nodded before looked at Hoaldrodys stomach.

 **("It for your own safety until the Red Dragon Emperor awakened.")** Ryoko was Confused. **("Oh, I forget you don't much about the supernatural yet. Here let me explain")** Hoaldrodys told Ryoko about the history of the supernatural, about God, devil, angels and Fallen angels and the Great War. **("I'm the dragons world, I was the once of the Influential dragon around.")** Hoaldrodys said with pride and Ryoko was shocked.

"how strong was you?" The young blue hair teen asked and Hoaldrodys Smiled.

 **("I was not the strongest dragon, I couldn't ever get the title of Dragon king.")** Ryoko was Confused.

"Dragon king?" Ryoko asked and Hoaldrodys Nodded.

 **("It a Title that was only a 5 dragons had.")** Ryoko give a 'Oh' face. **("They power was something to be feared, my older sister is the strongest of the dragon kings and she was scary.")** Hoaldrodys joked and Ryoko giggled.

"I bet you miss her?" Ryoko asked and she nodded.

 **("I miss her deeply, but i know one day that i will meet her again.")** Hoaldrodys sound sad and that was when Ryoko stood up.

"I will take you to her." Ryoko said and Hoaldrodys smiled at the young girl before being her head close to Ryoko face and rud her cheek. "Hi." Ryoko giggled.

 **("Thank you Ryoko.")** Hoaldrodys said as Ryoko patted her nose with a smile. **("Ryoko i wanted to tell you a little secret about why i was so influential.")** Ryoko looked at Hoaldrodys in the eyes before she spoke. **("One of my powers is a charm that make other dragons very friendly with me and very few dragons could resist.")**

"Why are you telling me?" Ryoko asked as Hoaldrodys answered.

 **("Because you are now a dragon sacred gear holder and** **Dragons draw strong allies and enemies to themselves. And my charm has alway draw more powerful dragons to my side and it will do the same to you and you have already have the red dragon emperor.")** Hoaldrodys said and Ryoko's eyes widened. **("The red dragon emperor is one of the two strongest dragons who ever lived and his hosts have been powerful, so i just wanted to give you a wanted about it.")** Ryoko looked at Hoaldrodys was a shock face as Hoaldrodys grinned. **("Maybe you could have a bunch of boys and maybe some girls too who are going to be madly in love with you?")** Ryoko blushed at what Hoaldrodys Said and covered her face.

"Hoaldrodys I'm embarrassed." Ryoko said as Hoaldrodys Giggled. "Oh if that happens." Ryoko was in her own world as she was imagining herself with her in the middle of a bedroom full of hot guys and beautiful woman.

Hoaldrodys Started to giggle at her host little daydream. **("Ryoko?")** Hoaldrodys called Ryoko who snapped out of her dream. **("It time for you to return to the real world.")** Hoaldrodys said before Ryoko nodded and rushed over to Hoaldrodys neck and hug her.

"Well i see you again?" Ryoko asked and Hoaldrodys Nodded.

 **("I'm alway with you and all you needed to do to call me is say my name and i will reply to you.")** Hoaldrodys said before Ryoko closed her eyes and her body felt heavier then beforre.

Back in the real world.

Ryoko felt herself laying on something soft. She slowly opened her eyes to find herself looking at a wooden roof and white curtains and around her, Ryoko slowly pulled herself up and sat in the bed she was just laying in. "Am i in the nurse's office?" Ryoko said as she looked around to see that no one was around. "I wondered if i was dreaming?" She asked herself only for a voice to play in her mind.

('Hoaldrodys that was no dream.') Hoaldrodys said in Ryoko mind and she started to looked around in a panic. ('Ryoko it me, Hoaldrodys.') Ryoko looked at her right hand to see a white gem on her hand and she started to calm down. ('It good to see that you are adjusting well.) Hoaldrodys said and Ryoko nodded.

"It going to take some time to get used too." Ryoko said before she hear the door opened and she hide her right hand under the covers as the person who enter the room come over to Ryoko bed and pulled the curtains only to reveal her friend Issei. "Issei-senpai it you." She said and Issei was a little shocked.

"Ryoko-chan your awake." Issei said in a sigh of relief as Ryoko nodded at him. "You been a sleep for over 3 hours." Ryoko looked at the clock that was hanging on the wall to see that it was 12 PM and her eyes widened. Issei pulled over a seat and sat down next to Ryoko bed. "How are you feeling?" He asked and Ryoko smiled.

"A lot better." Ryoko said before a memory played in her mind and this made her giggle and Issei looked at her. "Is remembered me the time we both first meet." She said and Issei chuckled himself.

"Your right." He said. "You fall over on the way to school and i had to carried you as no one was willing to help you out." Issei grin as Ryoko giggled.

"That was over 4 years ago back in middle school, you was still a pervert back then too." Ryoko said before she smiled and looked at the bed. "It was around to the time my dad die and i was depress." Issei looked at her in sadness.

"Yeah. You almost never smiled back then and whenever you did it was always forced." He said as Ryoko looked at him.

"But thanks to you, i manage to recovered." She smiled and Issei smiled back. This made Ryoko blushed a little as she looked away. "I own you a lot." Ryoko said to Issei before she started to smell something. "Wait a minute?" She started to smell Issei. 'I never smell this before.' She frown. "Issei-senpai why do you smell like that?" Ryoko begin to question Issei who was confused.

"What?" He said as Ryoko moved closer to him. "Ryoko-chan?" Ryoko was right now in Issei face.

'He smell like something sweet. Most all like a girl perfume?' She thought before Hoaldrodys answered. **('I think that he maybe a devil and that what you was smelling?')** Hoaldrodys said and Ryoko was shocked.

"Issei-chan, who have you been with today?" Ryoko asked and Issei was a little shocked. "I can smell another woman on you." Issei was sweat a little. "So who the other girl?" Ryoko was right now kneeling on the bed with her face in Issei's as he was trying his best not to fall over. "Tell me."

"It Ria Gremory-senpai!" he shouted and Ryoko was confused. "I'm in the ORC remember and she was helping me out with my homework up until a hour ago." Ryoko looked at Issei to see if he was lying. 'His right hand not moving. He telling me the truth.' Ryoko pull away and sit down normally as Issei relaxed. "What got you in a bad mood?" He asked as Ryoko was Pouting.

"Gremory-senpai being so close to you." She said and Issei grinned.

"Oh is little Ryoko-chan jealous?" Issei said to Ryoko who growled like a dragon and Issei take a step back. "Ok someone a little angry." He said before Ryoko stood up.

"You can go die pev." She said in a angry tone as she walked over to the door, but before she walked out Ryoko looked over she shoulder at Issei. "You Welsh Dragon pervert." She said before leaving and this lefted Issei in shock. Ryoko decided to skip school as she was didn't want to deal with Issei as the two are in the same class.

Meanwhile Issei stayed in the nurses office. "Ddriag how did she know?" Issei asked as he side at his hand arm to see a green gem.

 **["If i was to guess, she could be a dragon herself?"]** A old voice said and Issei was confused. **["Her eye are Dragon like and she could smell the red hair devil on you? So she could be a dragon who hiding or she has a dragon type sacred gear?"]** Ddriag said as Issei looked at the door. **["Partner, i wanted you to stay close to that girl until we find out what she really is."]** Ddraig said as Issei nodded.

"Got it, but Ddriag what if she is trying to hide from something and she doesn't want anyone to know?" Issei asked and Ddriag sighed.

 **["Then we help her out. we dragon try to help other another dragon out in they time of needed, even if they are Evil Dragons."]** Ddriag said as Issei need and started to move out himself.

 **And done. Please follow, favourite and review.**

 **This is a character overview of my OC.**

 **Character information.**

 **Ryoko Snowflakes.**

 **Title: The Sky Dragon Queen or the Sky Dragon Empress.**

 **Age: 16**

 **Race: Human.**

 **Skin colour: pale white.**

 **Hair colour: long baby blue hair with white highlights.**

 **Eyes: purple colour eyes with** **reptile like Pupils** **. Reason of this is unknown.**

 **height: 5'4ft with a thin bodybuild.**

 **Evil pieces:** **Mutation** **Bishop.**

 **Personality: Ryoko is a kind and gentle soul. She willing to help her friends in needs.** **She not once that gets mad at people, but once she is, she a can be fearful.** **Also she a bit of a pervert as she like to look at both girls and boys in half lewd situations and drawing them.**

 **Magic used:**

 **magic type like Fire, Water, Wind, Gravity, Ice, Earth, lightning**

 **Strongest magic: Wind and Water.**

 **Normal magic: Fire, lightning**

 **Weakness Magic: Ice, Gravity, Earth.**

 **Nature abilities:**

 **Natural heightened senses: Ryoko has a heightened sense in Sight, hearing and smelling. Ryoko can easily spot thing out for the ordinary like people lying and she can read people body language pretty easy and her Hearing it pretty sharp too and is a little a bit better than a normal human as she put up on the sounds a lot more clearly. Lastly Ryoko smelling, smell is her strongest senses as she pick up odd smells which a normal person would miss if they wasn't paying attention to it.**

 **A high dragon affinity:** **Ryoko has a unique effect on dragons and dragons sacred gears users as they're are always draw to her and the most in raged dragon is calm around her and are willing to protect her from dangers. Is effect every type of dragons from high class dragons to heavenly dragons.**

 **Skilled Spear-woman** : **Ryoko has former training in spear wepons and she knows how to them effectively.**

 **Sacred Gear: Sky dragon queen set.**

 **Sky Dragon Royal mirror: it a Twice Critical that is on the right arm, colour, Sky blue and the ability to doubles the user magic attacks and also let them sent back a magic attack depending on the user magic level. Mid tier Dragon-type class sacred gear. Not a Longinus. One of the four parts of the Sky Dragon queen scared gear set. (Unsealed)**

 **Sky Dragon Royal spear: This Spear an Creation Sacred Gears that can change it attributes according to the will of the wielders, this spear hold the ability to not only to change it attitude but also has the power to pierce barriers with ease. The spear appears as like a standard spear only that the rod is light blue with a purple spear head. Is this one of the four pieces of the Sky dragon queen scared gear set. (With Tiamat.)**

 **Sky Dragon Royal Scarf: This Cloak an** **State Change/** **Counter-Based Sacred Gears. The scarf appears like a long scarf that wrap around the user and the ends hang down the user back. The Scarf has the Ability's to transform into a set of light blue colour wing and complete resist lightning and wind base attack by acting like a lightning rod and sending the attack directly into the wings and they can be sented back to the attacker or sent to the Sky Dragons Royal spear to increase it attack power. (With Azazal.)**

 **Sky Dragon Royal ring: This ring an** **Independent Avatar Sacred Gears. The ring can transform into a large white crystal dragon which the dragon sealed into the Sky dragon set,** **Hoaldrodys can use to move around freely but at the cost of the user magic. The ring also has a healing ability that allow the user to heal other people injury but the user can't restore a person stamina or magic. (Sealed)**

 **Ryoko harem: Issei Hyoudou, Vali Lucifer, Tiamat, Kalawarner** **and Raynare.**

 **Issei Harem: Rias Gremory, Akeno Himejima, Koneko Toujou.**

 **Other will be added later on.**


	2. The Queen, Vanishing Dragon and Angels

**Quick update but if you See 'Sky Dragon mirror' it should be 'Sky Dragon Royal Mirror'**

 **Speak key**

 **("") is Hoaldrodys speaking.**

 **('') is Hoaldrodys talk to host privately.**

 **[""] Ddriag talking**

 **{""} Albion talking.**

Ryoko is pretty pissed off with her crush as he was with another girl and that was playing with her emotions and she needed to blow off some steam. Ryoko is walked the street kuoh armlessly as her leg was just moving as she was shouting in her mind. 'Stupid Issei-senpai! He got me and he go try to get with over girls.' Ryoko was just repeating this over and over in her mind and Hoaldrodys was get a little annoyed.

 **('Ryoko please calm down, your anger is upsetting me.')** Hoaldrodys said and Ryoko Snapped off of her mood.

'Oh sorry.' Ryoko apology and her mind started to wondered. 'Hi Hoaldrodys, could you tell who this Welsh dragon is?' She asked and Hoaldrodys sighed.

 **('Remember what i told you about the red dragon emperor?')** Hoaldrodys Asked and Ryoko nodded.

'he one of the strongest dragons in the world right?' Hoaldrodys Nod to Ryoko.

 **('Well what I don't tell you was that Ddriag and his rival the White dragon Albion used to be close to me.')** Hoaldrodys Said and Ryoko was shocked.

'What do you mean by close?' Ryoko asked and Hoaldrodys Sighed.

 **('I'm not go to sugarcoat it, but Ddriag and Albion used to follow me around back on my younger days.')** Ryoko was Confused by this. **('The pair used to fight for my attention a lot.')** Hoaldrodys said as Ryoko started to piece it all together.

'So they used to fight to see who would go out with you?' Ryoko asked and Hoaldrodys Nodded.

 **('It got annoying after 50 years, so i just told them to stop fight and be my brothers or lose me forever. The two agreed to stop fighting and started to protect me form danger.')** Hoaldrodys Said in a sad tone and Ryoko was wondering why. **('I truly love them both, but they left to fight god and i was left alone as the two was trap in They sacred gears.)** Hoaldrodys said and Ryoko eyes widened in shock.

'Hoaldrodys How was you trapped?' Ryoko asked but Hoaldrodys don't say.

 **('Ryoko that something I don't wanted to talk about as you are not ready to know.')** Ryoko looked at her right hand to see a blue gem. **('It was something personal and that all I'm going to say.)** Ryoko nodded.

"Sorry I shouldn't have asked, but what happened if i run into your friends?" Ryoko asked and Hoaldrodys Chuckled.

 **('Fuck the living shit out of them.')** Hoaldrodys Said and Ryoko blushed bright red. **('I'm joking. You should try to learn how to control your arua first as it your strongest weapon.')** Ryoko was interest. **('With it, you can use magic more effectively and your willpower can bring an enrage dragon to a more calm state and other supernatural beings will come to repeat and fear you.')** Hoaldrodys said and Ryoko was started to think. **('Think of it like this, one you started to unlock my power and make them your own, Ddriag host will notice you more.')** Ryoko got giddy and started to giggle.

"Maybe that Harem Dream that Issei-senpai has. maybe could happen to me." Ryoko said before she felt something was watching her. She stopped in ally way and closed her eyes and she was focusing on her hearing, Blocking the sound of Cars and noises of the city. She heard someone leading down her, so she throw her school to a wall as she turn around at high speed with her feet at the side of someone face.

Ryoko looked at the people who was in front of her. A handsome young man with light silver hair and hazel eyes, He is wearing a dark green V-neck shirt with a high-collared black leather jacket over it. He also wears burgundy jeans with a silver chain drooping down over them and black leather chaps with three bands encircling his right calf, and black shoes with black buckles. "I see. you must be well trained to be able to do this to me." The man said as he pushed Ryoko feet away from his face and Ryoko returned to a fight stands. As the man Grinned. "A Spear user without her spear." He said as Ryoko watched him. "I'm not here to started a fight with you." He looked at Ryoko in the eyes. "I spotted you walking in angry mood so I decided to follow you as you are releasing a powerful arua." He said and Ryoko blushed as she clam down and the boy smiled.

"I guess you don't know how to control your arua yet?" He asked and Ryoko nodded. "The key to control your Arua is focus, if you started to Meditate and foucs on your soul then you will started to unlock it." He said before Ryoko walked over to her beg and pick it up and walked pass the boy. "I know that you have a sacred gear." Ryoko froze up as she was behind the young man and he looked over his shoulder. "I'm not going to attack you, but I'm going to give you a warning with the level of power that you was releasing was dangerous if you don't train, so I recommend that you find someone to teach you." Ryoko smied and loock over her shoulder as the boy.

"I could have you teach me, but I guess your busy." Ryoko joke and the Boy sighed with a smile.

"Kuoh pack, 8pm and i will train you in the basics." He said before Ryoko giggled.

"Sorry, but i don't go on dates with someone who I don't know and I don't want to know you as i got someone who can teach me and all i need to do its asks, but thanks for the offer. See you later." Ryoko begin to walked off, but before she got out of the ally, the man shouted.

"Catch!" Ryoko turn around and grap a piece of paper. Ryoko look at him. "Once you learned how to use magic, use that to contact me and i show you how to release your sacred gear true power." He said as Set for white metal wing with blue energy feathers shot from his back and he looked at Ryoko one last time. "Also i like you eyes, they pretty and you not so bad yourself." He said before taking to the sky and disappear.

Ryoko was in shocked. **('Ok that was unexpected.')** Hoaldrodys said and Ryoko nodded, but before she could spoke her phone was going off and she pulled it out to see the name, Uncle zel.

"Hello?" Ryoko answered the phone.

"Ryoko-chan i heard you was not feeling well." Ryoko smile as her favourite uncle was nice.

"I'm a little under the weather and I'm right now close to the park close to my house." She said and uncle nodded on the other side of the phone.

"Well Kalawarner-san and yourself are going to be living with me from now on, so started to head to my place and i tell Kalawarner that you are on your way home." He said as Ryoko nodded.

"thanks Ojisan." Ryoko ended the call before putting her phone into her pocket. "I guess that why Onee told me not to go home." Ryoko said to herself before looked at the buildings around her. "Look lik-" Hoaldrodys cut Ryoko off.

 **('Don't even try to climb the buildings young lady.')** Ryoko sighed as her dragon friend just told her off. Ryoko just decided to walked to her Uncle Zel house.

Break.

Ryoko has been walking for 1 hour before coming up to a lange apartment complex that was over 50 stores high. She looked the lange building. "Can't believe that he managed to buy this whole place." Ryoko chuckled to herself, before walking to the buillding door that automatically opened and leaded to a fancy entrance. With a reception desk and Ryoko walked over to find a female receptionist with blond hair and green eyes.

"Welcome to Grigori haven. How can i help you?" The Receptionist asked as Ryoko answered.

"I'm here to see my Uncle, my name Ryoko Snowflake." The Receptionists eyes widened.

"Oh Snowflake-Sama, your Uncle it on the top floor in , please take the elevator over there." The Receptionist point to a elevator and Ryoko nodded before walking to the the elevator and push the 50 floor button, the door close and a way she goes.

It take around 15 minutes to get to the top floor and in that time Ryoko got a little training in and followed the boy instructions and started to Meditate amd thanks to Hoaldrodys as she take Ryoko conscious into the Sky Dragon royal mirror as time is slow down in there. As one hour in the mirror is equal to 1 minute in the real world if Ryoko wants too. So Ryoko start to learn how to focus her mind and body as lasted for 15 hours and Ryoko noticed that her body was changing slowly and something was awakening inside of her soul. But Hoaldrodys said not to worry about this feeling as it was Ryoko powers slowly unlocking themselves and she will be able to use them soon.

Ryoko step out the elevators and looking at a large photo of her as a younger kid in a while summer dress and holding a Teddy bear in her arms with a big smile and Ryoko sighed. "Forgot that he even take that." Ryoko smiled. "but he does look out for me, so i will let him off." Ryoko turned to her left to see a big double door with twins dragons on it. "Why do i feel uncomfortable about this door and what behind it?" Ryoko said as she walked up only to hear people talking.

"Azazal-Sama, she not to have her Sacred gear completed." Ryoko hear Kalawarner speaking. "You remember what happened the last time we tried." Ryoko was Confused about what Kalawarner Was talking about but she decided to knock on the door.

"Ojisan it me." Ryoko walked into an room to find on the left for the door with a bathroom with both bathtub and shower on the right was a wall covered in a big bookshelfs with a desk in the middle of this. Most from the book was history, different type of study and fairy tail books. The odd few comics and novels. And lastly was a big fucking bed that covered a quarter room floor space. It touched the back wall and both side walls let just say you could fit a full grown dragon in it. "HI Onee, Ojisan." Ryoko looked at a a tall man appearing to be in his twenties with an average build, black hair, golden bangs and black goatee. Summit, Azazel wore a V-neck maroon long-coat with a wide, open high-collar that opens up at the hem. The long-coat also featured two black belts around the waist and four black bands on each arm, two of the bands at the wrist and the other two near the elbow. He wore grey slacks and brown shoes.

"Hi Ryoko-chan." Ryoko smiled at her uncle. "Welcome home." He looked a Kalawarner. "We well continue this later." He said as Kalawarner Nodded. "Ryoko-chan, Your probably wondering what is going on?" Ryoko nodded and Azazel smile before speaking again. "Well from this day in you will be living with me here and this room is now your bedroom bed." Azazal stood up and walked over to Ryoko before placing his hand on her shoulder and she froze up. Azazal sighed before letting her go. "I will have Penemue-san get you some Counselling if you wanted." Ryoko smiled and nodded.

"Thank Oijsan." Ryoko said as Azazal returned the smiled to her, but just before she was going to asked if she could rest for the rest of the evening. The young man for before voice played and Ryoko was feeling a strange feeling coming from Azazal. "Ojisan, do you know about Sacred gears?" Ryoko asked as Both Azazal and Kalawarner eyes widened.

"Ryoko-chan how do you know about that?" Azazal asked as Ryoko Summoned her Sky dragon Royal mirror. "That the Sky Dragon Royal Mirror." Azazal looked at Ryoko in the eyes. Azazal sighed. "I guess that you knew what me and Kalawarner are?" He asked and Ryoko shoke her head.

"No, but i do feel a Energy around you." Ryoko said as Azazal sighal and Smilied.

"Well that normal." he said before 6 black angels appeared from his back. "Well, Kalawarner-san and myself are Fallen angels." Ryoko was shocked. "You Probably have questions?" He asked and she nodded.

"i have a few." she said but her Royal sky dragon Mirror started glowing." **('I need to borrow your body for a few minutes.')** and before Ryoko could reacted her mind was blank.

3 day later.

Ryoko wake up in a lange and in complete shocked. "What?" she looked around to find herself in the room she was in before.

('Ryoko sweety calm down.') Hoaldrodys said as Ryoko realised that her dragon friend was talking to her. ('how are you feeling?') Hoaldrodys Asked as Ryoko.

"Am feeling a little funny with you take my body and I blinked out, but other then that im good." Ryoko joke as Hoaldrodys Giggled.

('Azazal is going to let me explain the history of the factions and everything else as he just getting something ready for us.') so Hoaldrodys started to explain that Azazal is the leader of the fallen angel and that Ryoko is a member of the fallen angel family now.

"So what im a fallen angel now?" Ryoko asked and her dragon shook her head. "still human?"

('Still human.') Hoaldrodys said as Ryoko got out of bed. ('Also i had the chance to take a long look at your magic aura and i shook to say that you are ready of the second part of my Sacred gear.') Hoaldrodys said as Ryoko was starting to get out of bed. "Well can that wait?" Ryoko asked as she wanted to see what for breakfast. "I'm very hungry."

Hoaldrodys sighed as Ryoko has not noticed what on her back as she walked over to the bathroom and started to have a shower. "Man, why can't I-" Ryoko was naked in the shower and washing her back until. "What?" Ryoko turned her head to the right and spotted a set of small blue feathery wing on her back and Ryoko eyes widen. "AAAAAWWWWWW!" Ryoko screamed as she fall to the ground.

"Hoaldrodys? what going on with my body?" Ryoko called to her dragon.

('Ryoko sweety that the second part of my Scared gear Sky Dragon Royal Scarf.') Ryoko was shocked by this as she only just got the Mirror gear today. "How long have i had this for?" she asked as Hoaldrodys sighed.

('3 days.') Hoaldrodys said as Ryoko got up. ('Also think of a Scarf to turn it back to normal.') Ryoko did that before the wings warp around Ryoko neck and appeared as a long scarf that wrap around the Ryoko neck and the ends hanging down the her back. Ryoko felt warm and she pulled the Scarf up to her face and smiled. 'It smell like home.' Ryoko started to get out of the bathroom and slowly dry herself off.

"3 day?" She asked herself and sighed. "Issei-senpai is going to be mad with me." Ryoko smiled as Issei was the first one who come to mind and she giggle before looking at the clock it 6:12am. "i should get ready for school." Ryoko said before getting her uniform on and once she done. she looked in the mirror and smiled. "Still cute." Ryoko looked at herself and find that her skin as a new shine to it and her face looks more beautiful then before. "What?"

"Hoaldrodys?" Ryoko called her Hoaldrodys but she didn't get what she wanted.

('Zzzzzz') Hoaldrodys was asleep. Ryoko smiled before walking out of her and looked around. 'So this is home now?' She thought before Azazal walked by and smiled.

"Ryoko-chan, good morning." Azazal said as Ryoko smiled and nodded.

"Oijsan good morning." Ryoko smiled before Azazal walked over and patted the young girl. "Oijsan?"

"Have a good day at school and watch out of the devils there." he asked as Ryoko was confused. "Just be careful." Ryoko nodded before acting tough.

"Don't wrong if anyone come close to touching me, i blow them away with my new magic." Azazal smiled.

"Well i could make you in to a fallen angel and you well be more powerful?" Azazal said as Ryoko looked at him. "I made a Promise to your old man a long time ago to keep you in and I don't know if you want to live a normal human life or in the supernatural but if you wanted to be more powerful then let me know and i will make you into the most power sacred gear user in history." he said as Ryoko looked at the ground.

"Well Azazal making more dragons join your side?" A new boy come walking around the corner wearing the Kuoh uniform. it the boy from before, the one with the sacred gear. "it good to meet you again miss Ryoko Snowflake, The name Vali Lucifer and a soldier who work under your uncle.." The boy said before Ryoko blushed as she find this Vali guy was ok to look at.

Azazal looked between the two. "Well it good that you both know each other." Both teens looked at Azazal. "Vali, you are here by Ryoko bodyguard." Ryoko and Vali was shocked.

"Really?" Vali asked and Azazal nodded.

"On terms of power. Vali you have the most between you both and the devils at the school are not going to let someone with a scared gear a walk around and they live a normal person and if they find out about Ryoko-chan being under my protection that going to make problems for both factions as I know that the red head heiress is a bit of a jealous and short temper person and if the Red dragon is one of her group then Ryoko-chan is a target." Vali crossed his arm as he got serious.

"The red dragon weak and Ryoko is more powerful than the red Dragon in her already formed power." Vali looked at Ryoko. "In my eye she already at the level of a high end mid class devil or a 4 winged fallen angel." Ryoko was shocked as she don't feel that powerful.

"So Vali-kun?" Ryoko called to Vali who growled.

"Just Vali with no 'kun'." he said as Ryoko nodded.

"So Vali?" Vali looked at Ryoko. "Are you joining me school?" she asked as Vali nodded and this made Ryoko raise her fist to the air. "Yes!"

Vali and Azazal was confused as Ryoko grinned and Vali began to sweat. "Ok why I'm scared?" he asked as Ryoko jumped at Vali and hugged his armed pulling it into his cheat, this made Vali blush as Ryoko smiled.

"Becomes your going to be my boyfriend." Vali and Azazal was shocked by this.

"What?" Vali was about to faint as Ryoko looked at him oddly. "Went did i become your boyfriend?" Vali asked as Ryoko nodded.

"Well Oijsan made you my bodyguard, but if your going to school with me then people are going to ask why your are around me all the time and some of my friend are a little protective of me, so if i said that your my boyfriend that stop girls going after you and if i know the boys they can be a little fun with new kid, so you being with me stop them from trying anything as i know a few scary people in class." Ryoko said as Vali sighed.

"So long as I didn't have to deal with high school idiots." Vali said ad Ryoko smiled.

"That my white knight." Ryoko kissed Vali cheek making him pass out. Azazal laughed before Ryoko giggled.

"Ryoko-chan?" Ryoko looked at Azazal who smiled. "Don't tell anyone that you're the Sky dragon Queen or that may trigger Red protect nature." Ryoko nodded.

"I'm Ryoko Snowflake a Scared gear user?" Ryoko said before letting her Scarf turn into a Set of Blue Dragon wing. "I think that should work right?" she asked as Azazal started to think before nodding.

"Just use the scarf only for now as it has the ability to control powerful lighting magic but if you needed to use your Mirror as it can block magic attacks and increase your own magic." He explain the basic of Ryoko sacred gear before she nodded and looked at the passed out Vali. "He should wake up a few minutes, so you can start heading to school." Ryoko nodded before hugging Azazal.

"Have a good day Oijsan." Ryoko said before rushing over to the elevator and pressed the button to go down and give Azazal a heart warming smile and he smiled back as the doors close between the two.

Azazal take a minute before looking at his son, who was starting to come round. "I am still in shock that you have not figured out what her scared gear is?" Azazal said before offering Vali a hand to which he take and Azazal pulled him up. "Also no fighting with the red dragon Emperor no manner what." Vali looked at Azazal confused.

"But what about my great Battle?" He asked as Azazal shook his head and crossed his arms.

"I'm going to say if as your and Ryoko-chan Surrogate father i will not see Another fight between the heavenly dragons again." Vali was mad about this is it his rival was so close. "plus I'm only telling you this but Ryoko-chan been thought thing just like you." Azazal said and Vali was a little shocked.

"Like what?" He asked as Azazal sighed.

"Depend?" Azazal sat down on at chair and table close to a window a crossed the way from Ryoko room. "Do you wanted to know about Ryoko-chan fears or that she has no memories for her father or Mother?" Azazal said as Vali went quiet at this new. "Ryoko-chan 'uncle' who she lived with before coming under my care was a heartless bustard who used her for his own gain." Vali got pissed as His grant father was like that. "and now she couldn't be close to another male without shaking." Azazal said as Vali was confused.

"But she looks ok with me?" he asked as Azazal smiled.

"i have a theory that may help her." Azazal said and Vali was curious. "It to do with both your and her Scared gear." Vali was listening to Azazal as he started to explain Ryoko scared gear. "but that something we can talk about later one you both come home." Vali sighed before asked one question.

"Why does Ryoko not have memories of her parents?" Vali asked and Azazal looked at the ground. "Did someone wipe them?" he asked and Azazal shook his head.

"No." Azazal looked out of the window to the clear blue sky. "She just woke up one day and forget everything, that alone was heart breaking as she was a sweet girl and now she trying to make a new life for herself." Azazal looked at Vali again. "So please help her in her time of need and be a good friend or Brother if you want." Vali nodded.

"i will Azazal and." Vali decide to be a bit of a kid for once and Hugged Azazal before walking away leaving Azazal confused but he smiled.

"Love you to Vali." Azazal said before he watch the sky to get some peace mind.

Break.

Vali final catches up with Ryoko who was already most of the school, the two ended up talking about magic and a few ways Ryoko could improve her magic control as she could only use a basic yet Powerful wind spell and the two only just got to the school and a few people was watching the two dragon walking. "This that Ryoko Snowflake?" A man student said to his friend who nodded.

"Yeah and dam look at her." he said as Ryoko is one of the popular girls in school. "She gotten more pretty before." he said is made Ryoko uncomfortable as she looked at the ground and this got Vali attention. "She got a prefect b-" Vali shouted at the pair.

"Hi fucker?!" Vali walked over to the pair of boys in a rage before grabbing one making the comments by the collar. "Make one more comment that make Ryoko uncomfortable and i will break you neck in two." he said and this made the boy gip and before nodded as Vali drop him. "One word of Warning and a new flash. Ryoko my girl and if you even look at her in the wrong way your di-"

"Vail that enough!" Ryoko shouted making Vali Growl. "I'm used to people commenting about me." She walked over to Vali and garb his ear.

"Aww!" he shouted as Ryoko pulled him along. "Ryoko stop. im sorry." He said as he was pulled into the school only to be throw into the wall by Ryoko herself and she pinned him.

"You maybe my boyfriend, don't draw attention to us." she said before Vali sigh and nodded this made Ryoko smiled sweetly. "good boy." Ryoko turned around and walked off. "Follow me." Vali follow her only to get one Comment from Albion.

('Wiped.') Albion laughed making Vali Blush.

'Shut up.' Vali follow to the teachers office and the he got assigned to Ryoko class 2-B. what could happened in the class? we'll find out next time.

 **And done. Please follow, favourite and review.**

 **This is a character overview of my OC.**

 **Character information.**

 **Ryoko Snowflakes.**

 **Title: The Sky Dragon Queen or the Sky Dragon Empress.**

 **Age: 16**

 **Race: Human.**

 **Skin colour: pale white.**

 **Hair colour: long baby blue hair with white highlights.**

 **Eyes: purple colour eyes with** **reptile like Pupils** **. Reason of this is unknown.**

 **height: 5'4ft with a thin bodybuild.**

 **Evil pieces: This well be unconfirmed for the time being.**

 **Personality: Ryoko is a kind and gentle soul. She willing to help her friends in needs.** **She not once that gets mad at people, but once she is, she a can be fearful.** **Also she a bit of a pervert as she like to look at both girls and boys in half lewd situations and drawing them.**

 **Magic used:**

 **magic type like Fire, Water, Wind, Gravity, Ice, Earth, lightning**

 **Strongest magic: Wind and Water,** **lightning**

 **Normal magic: Fire, Ice lightning**

 **Weakness Magic: Gravity, Earth.**

 **Nature abilities:**

 **Natural heightened senses: Ryoko has a heightened sense in Sight, hearing and smelling. Ryoko can easily spot thing out for the ordinary like people lying and she can read people body language pretty easy and her Hearing it pretty sharp too and is a little a bit better than a normal human as she put up on the sounds a lot more clearly. Lastly Ryoko smelling, smell is her strongest senses as she pick up odd smells which a normal person would miss if they wasn't paying attention to it.**

 **A high dragon affinity:** **Ryoko has a unique effect on dragons and dragons sacred gears users as they're are always draw to her and the most in raged dragon is calm around her and are willing to protect her from dangers. Is effect every type of dragons from high class dragons to heavenly dragons.**

 **Skilled Spear-woman** : **Ryoko has former training in spear wepons and she knows how to them effectively.**

 **Sacred Gear: Sky dragon queen set. (Marked with * if Ryoko has got it.) (Also the Scared Gear is going to be a Longinus)**

 ***Sky Dragon Royal mirror: it a Twice Critical that is on the right arm, colour, Sky blue and the ability to doubles the user magic attacks and also let them sent back a magic attack depending on the user magic level. Mid tier** **Dragon-type class of** **Longinus** **sacred gear and One of the four parts of the Sky Dragon queen scared gear set. (Unsealed)**

 **Sky Dragon Royal spear: This Spear an Creation Sacred Gears that can change it attributes according to the will of the wielders, this spear hold the ability to not only to change it attitude but also has the power to pierce barriers with ease. The spear appears as like a standard spear only that the rod is light blue with a purple spear head. Is this one of the four pieces of the Sky dragon queen scared gear set. (With Tiamat.)**

 ***Sky Dragon Royal Scarf: This Cloak an** **State Change/** **Counter-Based Sacred Gears. The scarf appears like a long scarf that wrap around the user and the ends hang down the user back. The Scarf has the Ability's to transform into a set of light blue colour wing and complete resist lightning and wind base attack by acting like a lightning rod and sending the attack directly into the wings and they can be sented back to the attacker or sent to the Sky Dragons Royal spear to increase it attack power. (With Azazal.)**

 **Sky Dragon Royal ring: This ring an** **Independent Avatar Sacred Gears. The ring can transform into a large white crystal dragon which the dragon sealed into the Sky dragon set,** **Hoaldrodys can use to move around freely but at the cost of the user magic. The ring also has a healing ability that allow the user to heal other people injury but the user can't restore a person stamina or magic. (Sealed)**

 **The sky Queen scale mail: A sky blue armour (Sky Blue Welsh dragon** **Scale mail) that protect is user of almost any magic attack armed with a** **shield in the right arm and razor sharp claws.**

J **uggernaut Drive: this mode is a weaker then the Welsh and Vanishing dragon Juggernaut Drive, but it turns the user into a living a light dragon western dragon with a single horn and two large feather like wings. the dragon power rival that of both Welsh and Vanishing dragons as it holds the power of both Boost and Divide. also the dragon don't lost control of itself and don't feel the drawback of losing life force, but it on a timer 20 second and is knocked unconscious for 3 day from both magic and mind drain.**

 **I, who am about to awaken,  
** **Am the Queen Dragon who has being given the principles of love and life from God  
** **I love the "infinite", and I live the "dream"  
** **I shall become the Sky Dragon of love  
** **And I shall take you to the depths of my ever lasting love!  
Juggernaut Drive. **

**Ryoko harem: Issei Hyoudou, Vali Lucifer, Tiamat, Kalawarner** **and Raynare.**

 **Issei Harem: Rias Gremory, Akeno Himejima, Koneko Toujou.**

 **Other will be added later on.**


	3. The sky, White and Red dragon Emperors

**Speak key**

 **("") is Hoaldrodys speaking.**

 **('') is Hoaldrodys talk to host privately.**

 **[""] Ddriag talking**

 **{""} Albion talking.**

"The Name Vali Lucifer." Vali said to the full class as he introducing himself to the full class, Ryoko sighed as the boys and Girls in the class started to ask Questions like, 'Where are you from?' Vali answered with 'Originally of English, but my mother is from Japan.' the question was. 'Do you have a Girlfriend?' that come from a female member of the class and Ryoko growled, but Vali simple said. 'I am in a Relationship with Ryoko Snowflake.' this alone made the full scream in shocked the girls rushed over to Ryoko and asked if she was willing to share Vali with them and the boys got pissed as Vali was getting all the girls attentions and Dating the class 'little sister', but before everything got out of hand, Issei of all people shouted. 'COULD YOU ALL PLEASE SHUT THE FUCK UP!' in a dragon little roar making everyone other then Ryoko and Vali scared that the class biggest and leader of Perverted Trio got mad is not only made Ryoko blush but pissed Vali off as Issei aura as marked the school as his Territory but that was over written by Ryoko newly formed aura so now the school belongs to her in a Dragon ways after Vali showed Ryoko how to mark her Territory and in the break Vali take Ryoko to the foot ball grounds and started to teach her hand to hand combat and a few trick with wind magic that she used on the female tennis teem blowing up they skirt to get a few pantie shoot and laugh for the young queen and even Vali had a laughed by Ryoko childish games.

but right now is the end of school and both Ryoko and Vali are on the outer past wooded area in the school, under one of the trees. Ryoko request to Vali that two relax in peace and quiet before heading home. "Vali I, here by claim your lap as my own." Ryoko placed her head on Vali and laid on the poor boy who was confused.

"Ryoko?" Vali looked at young queen who looked very happy and comfort. "Why are you doing this?" Vali asked as Ryoko rolled her head up to face Vali and smiled.

"I always wanted to do thing like this with a boy i am comfortable with." Ryoko said before Vali remembered something Azazal told him about Ryoko old uncle being a horrible person and used Ryoko for questionable things and give her the fear of male. This alone made Vali pat Ryoko and she was shocked. "Vali?"

Vali smiled. "i promise to protect you Ryoko." Ryoko blushed like a storm and faced away Vali as he stroked her hair. "Hi Ryoko could you tell me about your sacred gear?" He asked as Ryoko nodded.

"the Royal Sky dragon queen." She said as Vali was shocked. "I don't know much about it, other then that the dragon nam-" Ryoko was cut off by Albion appearing.

 **{"** **Hoaldrodys?!"}** Albion shouted out as Ryoko mirror trigger.

 **("Hello Albion")** Hoaldrodys sound like she was waken up.

 **{"Oh sorry. i didn't know that you was asleep."}** Albion sounded like a brother.

Vali was confused as Ryoko smiled. "hi Hoaldrodys."

 **("Hello Sweete, have you had a good day at school?")** Hoaldrodys asked as Ryoko nodded.

"I have and i got a new boyfriend." Hoaldrodys was a little Shocked.

 **("This he the host of Albion?")** Hoaldrodys asked and Ryoko nodded. **("Well, Host of Albion i hope that your a good person because if you hurt my little Ryoko i will force Albion to rip to you apart.")** Unknowing to Ryoko, Vali was in pain.

"What?" Ryoko shot up and Grab Vali's shoulder as he was feeling a pain like no other. "Vali talk to me?" Ryoko was scared that her friend was in pain. "Hoaldrodys help me please, I don't know what to do?"

Hoaldrodys stopped her attack on Vali as he started to breathing heavily and fell on Ryoko chest as she hugged him. "Ryoko..." Vali was taking deep breaths. "That Dragon..." He looked at Ryoko in the eye. "Of your is the the same dragon that Albion fears." Vali smiled. "Look like we are in the same bout." Ryoko blushed as Vali smiled warmed her heart for some reason.

 **{"Hoaldrodys DON'T YOU EVER DO THAT AGAIN!"}** Albion roared as Hoaldrodys disappeared.

"What did she do?" Ryoko asked as she fear for Vali life.

 **{"So attack Vali's Soul by linking up with me and used her soul rip."}** Ryoko was scared as she don't know all of Hoaldrodys attack or Abilities yet, Ryoko hugged Vali tightly, he blushed a bit.

"I am so sorry Vali." Ryoko was crying her heart out, Vali sighed and patted Ryoko back.

"Don't be, Hoaldrodys told me to look away you." Vali said as the sky dragon told Vali a few thing in that second he was in pain like what her uncle did to her. "I an also sorry for not saving you in time." Ryoko froze. "Hoaldrodys told me and showed me want happened to you." Ryoko pulled away for Vali as he looked at her. "I Swear to make that man pay for anything he done." Vali smiled as Ryoko tears rolled down her face and Vali wipe them away. "If you need support come to me and i will stay with you for along as you want." Ryoko smiled before gentle holding Vali right hand place it on her cheek.

"Thank you Vali." Ryoko said was a gentle smile. Albion watched the young teens before doing something to Ryoko was her eye shot up and she began to cry again. "Vali did that happened to you?" she asked and Vali was confused before Albion.

 **{"I** **transfer some of you childhood to young Ryoko"}** Vali eye widened. **{"Hoaldrodys did the same to you. so now you both can** **understand what the other is feeling.")** Albion disappeared to sleep leaving the teen Dragons alone.

"Vali?" Ryoko could see into Vali soul and he is in a lot of pain just like herself, so she pulled Vali into her chest confusing him as he was scared, confused and hurt. "Vali, don't think about that man ever again." she said and Vali was mad. "Let me soften the pain."

"And what do you know about that?" Vali asked before Ryoko held onto him tightly. "What can you do to soften the pain or remove the scars he left on me?" Vali shouted as Ryoko take a deep breath and answered.

"Let become a family?" She said and Vali was confused by this. "I can see myself in your eyes and i can see you're alone, just like myself." Ryoko pulled Vale to face her with a smile on her face.

Vali could see what Ryoko was talking about as he could see himself in her in the way that the two have a dark history and the two wanted to be loved, Vali Smiled and nodded. "if your willing to have me?" he said as Ryoko nodded before hugging Vali again.

unknown to the two, Azazal was watching them the school main build roof. "So two have finally find someone to rely on?" he asked the woman next to him. She a beautiful tall woman with long purple and velvet eye, with an hourglass figure and large breast that could any man fall for this woman, she also wearing a dark blue business suit. she has her back against a wall and looked at the teens with a smiled on her face.

"The two are going to needed help recovering but they on the right path." Azazal smiled.

"I am just glad that the two of them are talking and looking to support each other." Azazal looked at the woman. "Do you think that you could fit a Counselling season in for them, Penemue-san?" Penemue nodded to her boss.

"I can do, but Ryoko has a dinner date with the red dragon today." Penemue looked at the sky dragon and smiled. Ryoko was like a Daughter to Penemue and she love her to bits. "We should get with the car and pick them up." Penemue leave Azazal alone as she jumped off the roof and headed back to car pack and got to a 4x4 park up.

Azazal watched before sighing. "Samael are you should that this girl is right for you?" Azazal held a black metal Gauntlet that in the shape of a claw with a red gem the mid of the Gauntlet is looked like a black version of the Boosted Gear. it was glowing and the sounds of roar could be hear. "I see." Azazal looked at Ryoko. "I hope that you can forgive me Ryoko-chan." Azazal put the Gauntlet into a personal space before leaving.

back to the dragons, both Vali and Ryoko managed talk this whole family thing out and both agree to form a new dragon type family with Vali being the head since he dragon more powerful than Ryoko at the minute, but the two Dragon are now on they where to the Hyoudou household as Ryoko promised Issei that she would come over of dinner only that Azazal had over plans, He and Penemue drop the two teens off just down the road from the house and called up Issei family and asked 'if Ryoko and her friend could stop over as the two are going to be working out of town over the weekend and the Hyoudous agreed to watch Both Vali and Ryoko.

This alone pissed Vali off as right now he in the Territory of the red dragon and he felt very uncomfortable. "why are we in the Territory of the Red dragon?" Vali asked as he it wearing his normal clothe dark green V-neck shirt with a high-collared black leather jacket over it. He also wears burgundy jeans with a silver chain drooping down over them and black shoes with black buckles. and holding a backpack on his back as his girlfriend is walking by his side wearing a dark blue top with a black open zip up hoodie over it, she also wearing a set of black hot pants and brown knee high boots with a big smile on her face.

"Come on Vali." Ryoko smiled to Vali happily. "Think of it like this." Ryoko closed her eye and pointed to the sky. "If we can get Issei on our side that means that the devils don't have a Heavenly dragon on they side, if they try to do something to us or _Ojisan._ " Ryoko said as Vali sighed.

"You only wanted the red dragon for yourself." Vali Grinned as Ryoko blushed.

"but i have you." Ryoko looked at Vali cutely making him smile before patting her head.

"I also have you." Vali's words warmed Ryoko heart making her wanted to go one extra step ahead so she pulled on Vali right jacket sleeve and held it. This made Vali looked at the blushing Dragon who was both embarrassed and nervous but Vali smiled. "One step at a time." He said as the two made it to the House.

Ryoko sighed as Vali was Growling as she walked up to the door before knocking. "Coming!" Both teens hear a woman voice for the inside. one said person come to the door and opened it before smiling "Ryoko-chan." The woman miss Miki Hyoudou is a woman who in her late 30th, she has long brown hair and in ponytail and wearing a white shirt, black jean and Apron. she looked at Ryoko before hugging her. "Welcome back Sweetie."

Ryoko smiled before Returning the hugged with a giggle. "I'm home, Miki-san."

Miki looked behind Ryoko to see to Vali and she was shocked. "Who this handsome boy?" Miki asked as Ryoko giggled.

"Miki-san, his name is Vali Snowflake." Ryoko rushed over to Vali and hugged him. "and he my boyfriend." Miki was both shocked and happy.

"Well, Vali-kun." Miki walked over to the two. "If Ryoko trust you then you're welcome here. My name Miki Hyoudou is good to meet you." Ryoko letted go of Vali as he bowed.

"my name is Vali Snowflake, it a honour to meet you and thank you for taking care of my Ryoko." Vali said making Miki smile and Ryoko blushes.

"Come on you both should come in and i will make something for us." Miki said as Ryoko and Vali followed Miki in to a warm home but before the three of them walked into the Living room Miki Shouted up the stairs. "ISSEI-KUN, RYOKO-CHAN HERE!" She shouted only for the sound of something drop and slamming onto the ground.

"Issei-Senpai the same as ever." Ryoko joked as she and Vali sat down at the dinner table and Vali was confused.

"You come you call Red, Senpai but you're in the same years as us?" Vali asked as Ryoko smiled.

"I'm 1 year younger then you all." Ryoko said making Vali jump in shock.

"Your 16?" He asked as Ryoko nodded with a cheeky smile. "So your a year below me?" he asked as Ryoko hugged him.

"Yeah." Ryoko said only for the sound of feet rushing down stairs and here was Issei dress a red top and Grey shorts. He was shocked to Ryoko here and more shocked by Vali.

"Ryoko-chan?" Issei looked happy to see Ryoko after she don't talk to him all day. Issei noticed Vali sat nexted to Ryoko and Issei was in guard as Vali and Issei are reacting to each other. "Vali-kun?" Issei said as Vali nodded.

"Yo Issei, How are you holding up?" Vali tried to play nice and thanks the heavens that Issei Mum is leaving.

"Oh good Issei-Kun could you look after Ryoko and her friend until your father and i come home?" Miki asked as Issei nodded be still looking at Vali who grinning,

"Well do." Miki got her things together and before leaving she gave Ryoko one last hug and whisper.

"If you still want my son, you have my blessing." Miki said as Ryoko looked Miki who smiling as she walked passed Issei and left the house. Leaving Ryoko, Vali and Issei alone and once the door closed Ryoko jumped up and pointed to Issei.

"FUCKER!" she shouted making Issei jump as she jumped over the table and changed at Issei before punching him to the ground. "Fucking asshole!" she shout as Issei looked at Ryoko who in dragon rage and her aura was being Released. "Do you only hang around that red hair slut for her big tit?" Ryoko asked as Issei as confused. "IM TALKING ABOUT RIAS FUCKING GREMORY!" Issei eye widen as he stood up.

"Ryoko-chan what got into you?" he asked as Ryoko roared.

"You!" Issei was confused before Vali stood up and grab Ryoko by the collar and held her up. "VALI LET ME GO!" Ryoko shouted and Vali looked her only for her to pout.

"Easy then fire-starter, don't let your anger take over." Vali looked at Issei before he placed Ryoko down on a sofa so she can pout and Issei chuckled.

"She still the same Ryoko-chan." Issei looked at Vali and he looked back. "So Vali-kun, how come you came to my house with Ryoko-chan?" Issei asked as Vali smiled.

"Well mine and Ryoko Father told me to make some new friend." Issei looked Between Vali and Ryoko.

"Father?" he asked as Ryoko nodded.

"My uncle on my mother side adopted me and Vali." Ryoko said as she laid down. "Plus Vali a very good bodyguard." Issei was shocked as Vali grinned and crossed his arms.

"Your her bodyguard?" Issei asked as Vali nodded.

"And her Boyfriend, so she taken and that mean no fun business. Red Dragon emperor." Vali said as Issei take a step back as Ryoko sat up.

"How did you know about that?" Issei as Vali released his Devil wings. "Your a devil?" he asked as Vali nodded as his wing returned, Issei looked at Ryoko. "So your one too?" Ryoko shake her head.

"No Issei-senpai i'm not a devil, but." Ryoko showed Issei her Sky Dragon Royal mirror. "a Sacred gear user and i hold a Twice Critical which i call twin Sky." Issei was a little shocked.

"A sacred gear." Issei got worried. "You have not had anyone following you?" Vali smiled.

"Just let the fallen angel who killed you?" Vali said making both Ryoko and Issei looked at him.

"How-" Issei was cut off by Ryoko going in a rage. "Ryoko-Chan?" Both male are Scared for the young Dragon queen as her hair slowly raised up as she glowed a deep blue and black giving off light and Darkness magic.

"Morningstar?" Vali said quietly before throwing up a barrier protecting himself and Issei. "Well is this a shock?" Vali grinned as Issei looked at him. "she has Devil and angel magic." Vali joked as Issei looked at the young girl.

"They pay they pay." She said over and over again.

Issei was sweating like more. "She more powerful than Rias." Issei before.

"RYOKO!" Someone shouted from the front door and in came Penemue. "Vali-kun what in the fuck happened?" She said as she faced Ryoko.

Vali sighed. "I said that the red dragon was killed by a fallen angel and Ryoko when into this mode and from my knowledge she some have learned or Grain Devil and light magic." Penemue formed a purple spear of light before sighing.

"what a pain." Penemue said before ripping thought Vali Barrier like it was nothing and rushed Ryoko who still sat down on the sofa. Penemue stood in front of her. "Well well, you finally awaken." Ryoko looked at Penemue with Ruby red dragon eyes. "You have your mother eyes." Penemue said making Ryoko reacted in shock. "You ready to come back?" Penemue spear disappeared as Ryoko calmed down and her Aura returned to normal as she looked around.

"What going on?" Ryoko said in a little panic as Penemue, Vali and Issei all smiled. "what?" Ryoko looked Penemue. "Penemue-san?" Penemue pointed at Ryoko.

"It mama." Penemue said and Ryoko blushed. "Come on say it."

"Mama?" Ryoko was embarrassed as her is bright red making Penemue hug Ryoko.

"Too cute." Penemue is like a playful mother and Ryoko is her favourite child. Ryoko was trying to get out from Penemue grip but Penemue is a lot stronger then Ryoko by along shot "Oh come on Ryoko-chan." Penemue smiled as Ryoko looked at the boys.

"Help me ." Both Vali and Issei smiled.

"Who would have thought that Ryoko-chan is that strong?" Issei asked Vali as he looked him.

"It was shock to me too, but given her magic i think she has great potential with magic." Vali said as Penemue nodded.

"Well." Penemue sat down on the sofa with Ryoko on her pat and still hugging the poor girl. "I came to get Ryoko-chan very fast." Ryoko looked up at Penemue who was smiling.

"It is about what I asked you and Papa on the way here?" She asked and Penemue nodded.

"Yeah, but we needed to return home of a few hour to get you ready." Ryoko nodded with a big grin. "and given the show you showed me your more then ready for it." Penemue said but Issei was a little worried.

"What going to happen to Ryoko-chan?" Issei asked he looked at Penemue who looked back. "Because if you do anything to her, i will make you regret everything you ever done." Issei said as Penemue smiled.

"Come back in a 1000 years red dragon." Penemue said making Issei growled and Penemue pulled Ryoko closer to her large chest and smiled. "I can see a lot of potential in you, but you're wasting it with the devils." Issei looked at Penemue who smile like she win something. "Any cared about being the most strongest Red dragon emperor in History?" Penemue asked as Issei was confused.

"What are you asking?" Issei asked as Vali answered.

"She asking if you wanted to be allies with the fallen Angels." Vali said and Issei froze before looking at Penemue.

"and why would i wanted to get friends with the fallen angels?" he asked as Penemue answered him.

"Well being a one of the severn Cadres of the Fallen." Penemue let her 12 purple fallen angels outs. "i can be a strong alley in your time of needed." Issei got super scared as Penemue is a leader class. "And all you have to do it continue to be Ryoko-chan friend and protect from your master." Ryoko and Issei looked at Penemue in shocked. "Don't tell you master about Ryoko-chan or Vali-Kun that all or i will personal Rip Ddraig out from your soul and install him into Ryoko who could world stronger than you." Issei looked at the ground and Ryoko couldn't take seeing him depressed.

"Mama, you well leave Issei-Senpai alone and don't force anything on him again." Ryoko said as Penemue nodded and sighed.

"whatever." Penemue looked at Ryoko. "So should we get your back." Penemue teleported the two of them back to the fallen angel base leaving Vali with Issei.

Issei looked at Vali. "So you're with the fallen angels?" Issei asked as Vali sighed and shake his head.

"No i am not with the fallen angel, I only here because of Ryoko and that it." Vali picked up his and Ryoko bag. "Could you tell me which room Ryoko is?" Vali asked as Issei sighed and nodded before showing Vali up stairs and the two dragons walked to the back of the house and on the right hand side was a door with 'Ryoko room Stay the fuck out' on a wooden sign and Vali smiled.

Issei unlocked the door with a light blue key and passed it to Vali. "You should have it." Vali looked at the key and smiled before closing his hand.

"For my rival for a good person." Vali said walked into a room with blue wallpapers walls, with a build in wardrobe and a large single bed. "Wow." Vali said as he looked around.

"you said Rival?" Issei asked as Vali nodded. "What did you mean?" he asked as Vali smiled.

"Well my Dragon friend." Vali looked at Issei. "I don't plan on handing Ryoko over to you until you can better me in a fight." Vali throw his bag onto the bed. "But that can wait until you get stronger." Issei nodded.

"Just to let you know that I won't tell Rias about you and Ryoko-chan." Vali looked at issei. "I Swear on my name." Issei leave the room. "And also if you are Ryoko-chan family then i can call you my brother." Issei closed the door leaving Vali alone and looking at the door.

Vali had his fists closed to together so tightly that he draw blood. "Issei?" Vali looked at the ground in anger. "Your kind it going to be your undoing." Vali looked at a nightstand next to Ryoko bed and walked over to it and his eye widen. "But how?" his hand are shaking as he picked up a photo frame in the frame is a photo of a young girl with **l** ong baby blue hair with white highlights tips and purple colour eyes with reptile like Pupils wearing a long blue dress and hugging a White hair boy with dark silver eyes, black top and grey short. Azazal voice played in Vali head. 'She just woke up one day and forget everything.' Vali looked at boy. "he looks just like me?" he asked as he sat down and looked at the back ground, it was a dark forest with a dark red sky. "Why does she have this?" he thought before sighing and placed the photo back before laying down. "Man, Ryoko one fucked up Girl?" Vali said before closing his eyes. "Albion did we make the right choice being with this girl?" Vali asked as he fell asleep.

 **And done. Please follow, favourite and review.**

 **This is a character overview of my OC.**

 **Character information.**

 **Ryoko Snowflakes.**

 **Title: The Sky Dragon Queen or the Sky Dragon Empress.**

 **Age: 16**

 **Race: ?.**

 **Skin colour: pale white.**

 **Hair colour: long baby blue hair with white highlights.**

 **Eyes: purple colour eyes with reptile like Pupils. Reason of this is unknown.**

 **height: 5'4ft with a thin bodybuild.**

 **Evil pieces: This well be unconfirmed for the time being.**

 **Personality: Ryoko is a kind and gentle soul. She willing to help her friends in needs. She not once that gets mad at people, but once she is, she a can be fearful. Also she a bit of a pervert as she like to look at both girls and boys in half lewd situations and drawing them.**

 **Magic used:**

 **magic type like Fire, Water, Wind, Gravity, Ice, Earth, lightning, light**

 **Strongest magic: Wind and Water, light, lightning**

 **Normal magic: Fire, Ice, lightning**

 **Weakness Magic: Gravity, Earth.**

 **Nature abilities:**

 **Natural heightened senses: Ryoko has a heightened sense in Sight, hearing and smelling. Ryoko can easily spot thing out for the ordinary like people lying and she can read people body language pretty easy and her Hearing it pretty sharp too and is a little a bit better than a normal human as she put up on the sounds a lot more clearly. Lastly Ryoko smelling, smell is her strongest senses as she pick up odd smells which a normal person would miss if they wasn't paying attention to it.**

 **A high dragon affinity: Ryoko has a unique effect on dragons and dragons sacred gears users as they're are always draw to her and the most in raged dragon is calm around her and are willing to protect her from dangers. Is effect every type of dragons from high class dragons to heavenly dragons.**

 **Skilled Spear-woman: Ryoko has former training in spear wepons and she knows how to them effectively.**

 **Sacred Gear: Sky dragon queen set. (Marked with * if Ryoko has got it.) (Also the Scared Gear is going to be a Longinus)**

 ***Sky Dragon Royal mirror: it a Twice Critical that is on the right arm, colour, Sky blue and the ability to doubles the user magic attacks and also let them sent back a magic attack depending on the user magic level. Mid tierDragon-type class of Longinus sacred gear and One of the four parts of the Sky Dragon queen scared gear set. (Unsealed)**

 **Sky Dragon Royal spear: This Spear an Creation Sacred Gears that can change it attributes according to the will of the wielders, this spear hold the ability to not only to change it attitude but also has the power to pierce barriers with ease. The spear appears as like a standard spear only that the rod is light blue with a purple spear head. Is this one of the four pieces of the Sky dragon queen scared gear set. (With Tiamat.)**

 ***Sky Dragon Royal Scarf: This Cloak an State Change/Counter-Based Sacred Gears. The scarf appears like a long scarf that wrap around the user and the ends hang down the user back. The Scarf has the Ability's to transform into a set of light blue colour wing and complete resist lightning and wind base attack by acting like a lightning rod and sending the attack directly into the wings and they can be sented back to the attacker or sent to the Sky Dragons Royal spear to increase it attack power. (With Azazal.)**

 **Sky Dragon Royal ring: This ring an Independent Avatar Sacred Gears. The ring can transform into a large white crystal dragon which the dragon sealed into the Sky dragon set, Hoaldrodys can use to move around freely but at the cost of the user magic. The ring also has a healing ability that allow the user to heal other people injury but the user can't restore a person stamina or magic. (Sealed)**

 **The sky Queen scale mail: A sky blue armour (Sky Blue Welsh dragon Scale mail) that protect is user of almost any magic attack armed with a shield in the right arm and razor sharp claws.**

 **Juggernaut Drive: this mode is a weaker then the Welsh and Vanishing dragon Juggernaut Drive, but it turns the user into a living a light dragon western dragon with a single horn and two large feather like wings. the dragon power rival that of both Welsh and Vanishing dragons as it holds the power of both Boost and Divide. also the dragon don't lost control of itself and don't feel the drawback of losing life force, but it on a timer 20 second and is knocked unconscious for 3 day from both magic and mind drain.**

 **I, who am about to awaken,**  
 **Am the Queen Dragon who has being given the principles of love and life from God**  
 **I love the "infinite", and I live the "dream"**  
 **I shall become the Sky Dragon of love**  
 **And I shall take you to the depths of my ever lasting love!**  
 **Juggernaut Drive.**

 **Ryoko harem: Issei Hyoudou, Vali Lucifer, Tiamat, Kalawarner and Raynare.**

 **Issei Harem: Rias Gremory, Akeno Himejima, Koneko Toujou.**

 **Other will be added later on.**


	4. Angel, Dragons and Recovered pasted

**Speak key**

 **("") is Hoaldrodys speaking inside of the sacred gear.**

 **('') is Hoaldrodys talk to host privately.**

 **[""] Ddriag talking**

 **{""} Albion talking.**

Well last time... 'Vali looked at a nightstand next to Ryoko bed and walked over to it and his eye widen. "But how?" his hand are shaking as he picked up a photo frame in the frame is a photo of a young girl with long baby blue hair with white highlights tips and purple colour eyes with reptile like Pupils wearing a long blue dress and hugging a White hair boy with dark silver eyes, black top and grey short. Azazal voice played in Vali head. 'She just woke up one day and forget everything.' Vali looked at boy. "he looks just like me?" he asked as he sat down and looked at the back ground, it was a dark forest with a dark red sky. "Why does she have this?"'

Ryoko come home after Penemue and Azazal finished up with Ryoko request and she find Vali asleep on her bed and she she join him, but she not the same as before she leave for fallen angel base, she now has a new sacred gear. 'The arm of the Dragon Eater or the Dragon Eater Gear **'** This Sacred gear is one of lost treasures of god that Azazal take on his drop fall from heaven and it only had one another user.

Ryoko started to get dress into her PJs a light blue see through nightgown and laid down next to her dragon boyfriend and got comfort. "Home sweet home." Ryoko said before her dragon speak.

 **("Ryoko you know that you're in danger right?")** Hoaldrodys said as Ryoko nodded before she had a hear a roar in the back of her mind. **("he going to try and eat you.")** Hoaldrodys said as Ryoko smiled and looked at her Right arm and her Mirror sacred gear triggered.

"I know but this is my father Sacred gear that Azazal entrusted me with this, so i have to see this through." Ryoko closed her eyes. "Hoaldrodys can you seal yourself until i am done?" Hoaldrodys sighed but nodded.

 **("I will.")** Hoaldrodys sealed herself from Ryoko and she feel odd without Hoaldrodys being by her side.

"Ok." Ryoko forced on her left arm as a Jet black metal Gauntlet that in the shape of a claw with a red gem the mid of the Gauntlet appeared. "Let talk." Ryoko was grab into the gauntlet.

Inside of the Dragon Eater gear.

Ryoko opened her eye and she find her self in a red and black area with black clouds around the ground. as Ryoko looked around. 'He should be here.'

 **"ROOAAARRRR!"** Ryoko turned to the sound and she find a large ominous creature with bizarre features such as the upper body of a Angel with fangs in his mouth and jet black wing and the lower body of an Asian Dragon. he crucified on a large cross with nails driven into various part of his body (arms, tail, wings, etc.) as well as several other restraints that had ancient letters written on them. His eyes were also covered with a blindfold that had tears of blood dripping from underneath it. Ryoko was scared as this person as his aura is full of pain, anger and suffering. He looked at Ryoko as she looked back at him. **"ROAAARRRR!"**

"Your Samael?" Ryoko asked softly as Samael looked at her before coming closer to her and she could find the fear building up in her soul but she had to set strong. "You was in prisoned by my father right?" she asked Samael who growled and Ryoko nodded before reaching out her hand and placed it on Samael's cheek and for some reason Samael rage, Pain suffering stopped and was replaced by the feeling of being Scared and Alone. "God shouldn't have casted you out." Samael looked at Ryoko from his Blindfold.

Ryoko smiled. "Come let fix you up." She said before she started to remove the large Cross from Samael only for him to howl in pain as Ryoko take out nails and removed old seal that bound Samael to the cross but after 3 hours for a few large roars, ripping of flash and 1 hour for Calm down Samael as he was flying around happily once released.

Right now Samael sat but of the ground with his tail in a circle around Ryoko who in the middle of Samael who acting like a protect pet. "You feeling better?" She asked as Samael looked at her and nodded before going stake like and wiped him self around Ryoko and rested his head by her side.

Samael purred as Ryoko petted the fearful Dragon eater. "For the dragon eater, you're pretty playful." Ryoko joke as Samael nodded. "Samael could you show me how to use your Sacred gear?" She asked as Samael Roared before take to the sky and Ryoko stood up with the Dragon Eater gear out.

 **"Let us start with devour."** Samael said in Ryoko mind as she nodded. **"Now think of eater this world and everything."** Ryoko closed her eyes as she left slow formed a black liquid around her hand and arm. **"Now SHOW THIS WORLD WHO THE DRAGON EATER!"** A Beast formed around Ryoko arm as she punched the air. This beast or monster in the eyes of other is locked to Ryoko arm with razor sharp fang and chrisom red eye with an endless hunger to them. Ryoko looked at her use power. **"This is my Sacred Gear only power, the Great Devour that can eat dragon and poison they soul."** Ryoko looked at the arm in Fear. **"You can even** **poison the dragon gods."** Ryoko felt this power shouldn't be used at all. **"but you do have a new a** **bility, a great poison immune and your are aura will take on the form of my own."**

With that Hoaldrodys appear and Samael looked at the sky dragon. **"Hello little brother."** Hoaldrodys said as Samael Growled.

 **"Hoaldrodys why are you here?"** Samael roared as Hoaldrodys smiled.

 **"You are in my host body."** Hoaldrodys looked at Ryoko and was scared. **"Oh my Ryoko you can use** **the Great Devour?"** Ryoko nodded with smile.

"I can." Ryoko said as Samael come close to the young girl and she petted the Dragon eater. "And i wanted to ask you Hoaldrodys if we could add the Dragon eater gear to Sky dragon Set?" she asked as Hoaldrodys Sighed.

 **"You can be a real pain."** Hoaldrodys looked at Ryoko with a smile before looking at Samael. **"Are you willing to support Ryoko?"** Samael nodded.

 **"She my master and i am her weapon."** Samael sighed before Roaring making Hoaldrodys and Ryoko smiled.

Hoaldrodys Looked at Ryoko. "Hoaldrodys?" Ryoko asked as Hoaldrodys looked the most happy dragon in the world.

 **"Ryoko, I am so pride of you."** Hoaldrodys said as Ryoko blushed in shock. " **You managed calm Samael who rage is know to be everlasting and you save him from himself."** Hoaldrodys said as Ryoko looked at Samael. **"You have a gift for Calming Dragons or maybe..."** Hoaldrodys was thinking something. **"Ryoko?"** Ryoko looked at Hoaldrodys confused. **"Once you wake up, follow Issei-kun and find his devil master."** Ryoko looked at Hoaldrodys oddly.

"Why?" Ryoko asked as Hoaldrodys sighed.

" **Ryoko, Azazal can't protect you forever and your powers are** **growth with each day and one day power people are going to come after you, so you're going to needed allies."** Ryoko looked at the ground as the two dragon form in front of her.

 **"She only has two of your treasures?"** Samael asked as Hoaldrodys nodded.

 **"She needed to train."** Hoaldrodys said as Samael nodded.

 **"Well, i can train she in the act of Curses and poison."** Samael said as Ryoko nodded.

"Well can you all help me." Ryoko smiled as the two dragons looked at her and smiled back. "Also i was get a title right?" Ryoko asked as the dragon nodded.

 **"That right, we Dragons have titles so show our powers."** Samael said as Hoaldrodys nodded.

 **"She only human, so we needed to be careful."** Hoaldrodys said before Ryoko laughed making both dragon looked at the young girl.

"Will i had the sky dragon Hoaldrodys and Samael the Dragon eater. So." Ryoko started to think before smiling. "The Sky Eater Dragon Queen." Both dragons looked at Ryoko in shocked before her scared Gears reacted to her will. Sky Dragon Royal mirror, Sky Dragon Royal Scarf and the Dragon Eater Gear all triggered at once only that the Dragon gear gem to turn aqua blue. "What going on?" both dragon are in shock.

 **"She turned your sacred gear and turned into her own."** Hoaldrodys said as Ryoko looked at the Dragon Eater Gear, but Samael looked at Ryoko oddly.

 **"Well she more** **Wilful then most humans, but."** Ryoko and Hoaldrodys look Samael. **"Her aura is mixed with two** **diffiencet being-"** Samael looked at Hoaldrodys. **"Why does Ryoko have 6 aura type?"** Samael as Ryoko blushed and Hoaldrodys looked away.

"Hoaldrodys I'm going back home as School should be starting up." Ryoko said as the dragons looked her.

 **"Ok sweetie."** Hoaldrodys come close to Ryoko and give her a Dragon kiss. **"Remember."**

Ryoko smiled. "Don't use the Mirror." Ryoko said before she looked at Samael who looked back. "Samael?" Ryoko held out her arms. "Hug." Samael came close to Ryoko so that she could hug him. "Welcome to the family." Ryoko said before her body disappeared leaving both Dragons. Samael looked at Hoaldrodys.

 **"So care to explain how she has 'they power'?"** Samael asked and Hoaldrodys sighed.

 **"Ryoko just only had them add to her."** Hoaldrodys said as Samael looked at Hoaldrodys with anger. **"She wanted to be strong so the old man and other fallen angel help with her progress."** Hoaldrodys said as Samael sighed.

 **"Well so long as she remain the kind hearted girl who saved me."** Samael said as Hoaldrodys nodded but right now both Hoaldrodys and Samael.

meanwhile but in the real world.

Ryoko find her self in a weird place. she find herself being hugged by Vali who fast asleep with his head on Ryoko chest. "Vali?" Ryoko said in shock as she looked at the sleeping white dragon.

Vali looked to be very happy. "my little dragon." Vali said in his sleep and Ryoko smiled before she started to get out of his grip.

"Vali, it time to get up." Ryoko got out of Vali hug and stood before Vali slowly wake up as started to get charge.

"Morning already?" he got up to Ryoko only in her underwear and the sun light that lit up the room made Ryoko look even more prettier that normal in his eyes. Vali blushed as Ryoko turned to face him and blushed herself.

"Don't look me like that." Ryoko covered herself well blushing . "You pervert." Vali fell out for bed at Ryoko comment and she giggle before using magic to get changed quickly. "Come you." Vali looked up at Ryoko who wearing her clothes from yesterday. "We going to find the devils today." Ryoko held her hand out and Vali it take it.

"So why are we going to meet the devils?" Vali asked as Ryoko smiled before her new black wings appear. "Ryoko?"

"Well the new faction of the Fallen angels wants to make a deal with the Devils of this town." Ryoko grinned and Vali sighed.

"Azazal asked you?" Vali asked as Ryoko smiled Cheekily. "What happened last night?" Vali asked as Ryoko smiled.

"Well..." Ryoko release 4 fallen angels wing, but each one is a different colour. One black as the Void, next to that is a dark purple. Under the void the wing is one that second black wing but this one is ash the last one is very dark grey wing. "i got dad to turn me into a Fallen angel." Ryoko smiled as Vali looked at her wings.

"but they different?" Vali asked as Ryoko point to them.

"The Void one is dad's, Grey is Baraqiel-san, purple is Mama..." Ryoko looked at the ash one before sighing. "This one belongs too Kokabiel-san." Vali looked at Ryoko as she looked uncomforted saying Kokabiel name for some reason but he decide to leave it alone.

"Well." Vali looked at Ryoko before hugging the young girl. "You looked beautiful with them." Vali said before Ryoko rested her head again Vali chest and hugged him back.

"Thank you Vali." Ryoko returned her wing before her room open and there stood Issei. "Ever heard of knocking?" Ryoko looked at Issei pissed and he froze.

"I'm Sorry, but i felt something odd coming from your room so i got worried." Issei said before Vali Letted go of Ryoko and walked over Issei. "Vali-Kun?" Vali pointed at Issei chest and Vali face looked like he meant business.

"Your taking us to your master." Vali said and Issei was shocked before looking at Ryoko who smiled.

"And what makes you think that i can help you?" Issei said as Ryoko walked over to him swing her hip on the way making Issei covered his noise as to him Ryoko looked sexy to him. "Ryoko?"

Ryoko smiled before wrapping her arms around Issei nick and placed her head on his left shoulder and whisper. "Welsh Dragon, if you didn't want to help to help me then i can go and find someone else." Ryoko pulled away and walked passed Issei who just watch as his friend turned.

"Ryoko-chan what happened to you?" Issei asked as Ryoko stopped and Vali looked at the pair of them. "You used to be more friendly with me and guys but now you more distanced to our over the last few days." Ryoko turned to face Issei and she could him looked at her in worried. "What going on with you?" Issei take a step to Ryoko and she got nervous for a second. "Are the fallen angel fo-" Ryoko shouting cut Issei off.

"BECAUSE YOU AND THE SLUTY RED HEAD ARE TOGETHER AND YOU NEVER LOOKED MY WAY ONCE!" Ryoko ran off leaving both Vali and Issei together.

"Ryoko-chan?!" issei was about to run after her but Vali held Issei shoulder. "Vali-kun let me go?!" Vali shook his head.

"Sorry, but if you go after her now, she going to kill you." Vali warned Issei.

"And why that?" Issei Turned around and throw Vali's hand off him.

"Because Ryoko magic affinity is high with Light magic and being a Devil that deadly for the both of us." Vali said as Issei eyes widened. "Also Ryoko has the aura of a Dragon as she grow up along side them." Issei Boosted gear trigger.

 **["So that why she has the dragon of aura."]** Ddraig said as Vali looked at the Gear.

"So the famous red dragon final show himself?" Vali said before Ddraig spoke.

 **["You devil, can you tell us about that Ryoko girl?"]** Ddraig asked as Vali looked at him oddly.

"Like what?" Vali asked as Ddraig sighed.

 **["Does her** **sacred gear hold a dragon within?"]** Vali had to look away. **["You know?"]**

Before Vali could answer Ryoko come back answered herself. "I do have a dragon but i would like to keep them hidden from the devil and the other factions." Ryoko said as Ddraig sighed.

 **["Well miss Ryoko** **snowflake. I, the red dragon emperor offer any help that my host and i can do, please ask."]** Ddraig said and Ryoko smiled.

"Thanks Ddraigy." Ryoko said before the Boosted gear disappeared and the Teens was confused. "Ok?" Ryoko giggled before Vali laughed and Issei smiled.

"That the first time i seen Ddraig embarrassed." Issei said but his phone started to ring. Issei picked it up. "Hello?" Issei picked up his phone.

'Issei your late.' Issei froze at the sound of the voice.

"prez." Issei looked at both Ryoko and Vali who both nodded and Issei nodded back. "Prez, I will being some friend over to ORC with me today as they needed to speak with you." Issei said and Rias on the other side was a little concerned.

'And what do they needed to speak to me about?' Ryoko heared this before taking issei phone.

"I needed to speak to you about my faction and your Group working together, but we can talk more in person." Ryoko ended the call before Rias could speak and handed Issei his phone back. "we going." Ryoko said as Vali smiled.

"Roger that." he said as he opened a magic portal to the school. "Lady first." Vali bowed as Ryoko smiled.

"Thank you, Sir white knight." Ryoko walked over to Vali and pulled on his arm. "Come on." she said before looking at Issei who still in his PJ's. "Come Issei-Senpai we going." She said as Issei sighed and walked over to her and Vali.

"I'm Coming." he said as the three of them walking through the portal into a ORC Club room. the club room interior is a wood-paneled room with Victorian-style couches and chairs along the walls. One side is set up to be able to be used as a bath, and a large Gremory Family magic circle is also there to allow teleportation to and from clients. and a Lonely beautiful young woman with white skin, blue eyes buxom figure. Her most distinctive feature is her long, beautiful crimson hair, she wearing the Kouh uniform. She looked at the Dragons coming though a gate.

"Issei-kun?" This woman is Rias Gremory. "Who are you?" Rias looked at Ryoko who bow as Vali and Issei walked to both side of Ryoko.

"Hello Rias-Senpai. My name is Ryoko Snowflake and i'm the adopt Daughter of the fallen angel Azazal." Ryoko released one set of her wing, one that belong to Azazal. "And i was wonder if you would be willing to speak with me?" Ria looked at Ryoko before looking at Issei.

"Issei-Kun did you know about this girl being a Fallen angel?" she asked as Issei shook his head.

"No, i only just find out that she was turned into one last night by a woman named Penemue-san." Rias eyes widened as she looked at a Grinning Ryoko.

"Well then." Rias coughed into her hand. "Miss Snowflake." Ryoko cut Rias off.

"Please Rias-senpai, just call me Ryoko or Dragon eater." Rias, Vali and Issei looked at Ryoko as she smiled and right began to growl a pure jet black. "Samael." everyone was shocked as the Dragon eater gear appeared. "So should we talked about our factions working together?" She said as Rias looked at Ryoko in the eyes.

"And what would be the terms?" Rias asked as Ryoko smiled and returned her wings and sealed her Dragon eater Gear.

"Single really, You leave all fallen angel actions to me and my boyfriend to deal and i get access to see Issei-Senpai any time I wanted and in return, i willing to help with dealing with strays devil and protection in this city as i lived here my whole live." Ryoko said as Rias begin to think.

"Join m-" Vali cut Rias off.

"Sorry Gremory, but Ryoko and myself are too powerful for you try and take us in and we Dragons don't work for weaklings." Vali said as Rias looked at him before Ryoko sighed and slapped Vali around the back of the head. "Hey!" He looked at the young female dragon.

"Rias-Sempai maybe weaker than you Vali, but unlike us she has power over this city." Ryoko told her boyfriend off. Rias smiled and Issei sighed as Ryoko was kind of right. "Also..." Ryoko looked at Rias. "I need transporting to familiar forest?" Ryoko said as Rias sighed and asked.

"Why?" Rias asked as Vali answered.

"Well the dragon king Tiamat living in that forest and Both Ryoko and Issei can only be Trained by dragon to being out they full power." Vali said as Issei looked at Vali and Ryoko just standing there. "Also Ryoko here happen to be from long of line Dragon Eater keeper." He pointed to Ryoko right hand. "That Scared Gear belong to her feather, so she knows how to use it." Vali was Trying to move attention away from Ryoko Other Scared gear that are right now release little mounts of aura.

"So if i allow you to go the familiar forest, want do I get?" Rias asked with a half cock smiled and Ryoko smiled before. 'Click' Ryoko clicked her finger and Rias had a magic circle formed on left hand. "What this?" She looked at Ryoko who smiled evilly.

"One of the many abilities I had, but to answer you question is one of Samael curses." Rias, Issel and Vali all looked at Ryoko in shock. "I knew you going to try something out of me and i think the deal i laid out for you should be enough as payment and good will but i was a fool to come to you." Ryoko eye turned Red as her teeth turned to fangs. "So you only have 2 minutes to answer before the curse kill you." Rias looked to see purple veins slowly growing across her arms and she was scared as looked back at the young girl. "Your wasting time."

"OK OK OK!" Rias said before standing up. "I will opened a portal to the Familiar forest." Rias opened a Portal behind Ryoko and the other. "Now please remove this curse."

Ryoko smiled. "Thank you." 'Click' "Let move Vali, oh and Issei?" Issei turned Ryoko before she kissed him full blown on the mouth. Making Vali grin and Rias was shocked, but Issei was frozen as his little Ryoko-chan, the only girl who see him for his true-self is kissing him and once their break apart Ryoko smiled and looked at the Red dragon emperor in the eye. "Thanks of the kiss, Issei-senpai." Ryoko wispier to Issei before running off and Vali walked into portal and it closed.

['Partner?'] Ddraig called to Issei who looked at his Scared gear. ['We just got played.'] Issei nodded as he still in shocked but Rias was angry.

One: a Fallen angel walks into her base and demands thing from her Rias Gremory, Then curse to get what they wanted and now the FUCKER of a girl kissed her Issei. 'I'm going to kill that bitch.' Meanwhile Ryoko and Vali are flying thought a large forest to a aura called 'Dragon dan' Both dragons have they Scared gears out, Ryoko using her royal scarf wing and Vali using his Divine Dividing to fly at a high speed.

"Ryoko how are you holding up?" Vali looked to his right to Ryoko looking tied as she using a lot of magic to keep up with Vali.

"I'm a little tied." Ryoko said as her eye slowly close and she shot them open only for them to close again, this made Vali sighed as he slowed down and Grabbed Ryoko just as she was falling and her scared gear give way. "Vali, i feel strange?" Ryoko said as Vali smile.

"Like you body is burning up?" He asked as Ryoko shook her head and felt her belly.

"No i feel like something inside of me." Vali looked at Ryoko confused. "Vali I'm Scary." Ryoko said as Vali smiled.

"Am here for you Ryoko, so once we are do here. Let go back Azazal and get Penemue to check you out." He said as Ryoko closed her eyes and rested her head on Vali chest.

"Ok." Ryoko begin to rest as Vali flight the sky.

timeskip 1 hour.

The teens make it to a large cave. "Do you think that she in there?" Vali asked as Ryoko nodded.

"She is." Ryoko said before walking up to the cave. "TAIMAT! I NEEDED TO SPEAK WITH YOU!" Ryoko shout into the cave and for a second nothing.

"Maybe?" Vali said before a Roar could be hear. "OK she awake!" he said as Ryoko stood there until.

 **"WHO DARE SHOUT MY NAME!"** A Large midnight western dragon stormed out of the cave. Ryoko and Vali looked at the dragon as it looked at them. Vali was a little shaken by the dragon powerful aura around them, but Ryoko was just looking the dragon with a big smile before getting super hyper.

"SHE SO CUTE!" Ryoko scream making Both Dragon and Vali looked at the Fallen angel hybrid. "Hoaldrodys was right that you looked beautiful." Ryoko said making the Dragon look at Ryoko closely.

The dragon come close to Ryoko until her Eyes widened. **"No... How are you here, little one?"** Ryoko was confused and before she could reply, the Royal mirror appeared and Hoaldrodys spoke.

 **("Sister, she lost her** **memory.")** Hoaldrodys said before Ryoko looked at her Scared gear in shocked. **("I'm Sorry Ryoko** **sweetie, but there a lot of thing we want to keep you from.")** Ryoko face fell from a Happy to a pissed face.

"So you keep my own history away from me?" Ryoko hair started to a glowed a little and the white in her hair began to growth, replacing the blue with pure white. "I'm stick of people telling me what is best for me all the **FUCKING TIME!"** Ryoko released a large shocked wave. Shocking everyone and making the forest shake. **"I HAD IT WITH THIS WORLD!"** Ryoko shout so load that it could be mistaken for a real dragon roar.

Meanwhile in the underworld.

In the office of one of the devils a handsome man who seems to be in his early 20's. He has shoulder length crimson red hair and blue-green eyes wearing a black business suit is sit at his desk reading up a report from his little sister by a Young fallen claiming to be Azazal Child. "Rias better be right about this." He said before he feel a long forgotten power raging across the land. The devil stood up and his skin was pale. "He alive?" This devil Started to use his magic to track this new power. "If he alive then old faction going to want him." He find it. "Familiar forest?" He was confused.

A beautiful young woman appearing to be in her early twenties with back-length silver hair that features a long braid on each side with small blue bows at the ends, while the rest is let down which ends in twin braids and red eyes. wearing a blue and white French maid outfit with long sleeves and a white maid headband over her head with red lipstick as a cosmetic accessory. "My lord did you feel?" The maid looked at her master who nodded.

"It Satan power." He said as the maid was back. "He alive."

Back white Ryoko, Vali and the Dragon know as Tiamat.

Ryoko managed to clam down after Tiamat explain everything ever again Hoaldrodys wishes. Ryoko final got some answer. She final discovered that her mother and father are fathers. Tiamat told Ryoko that she two father, but don't name them as Hoaldrodys said not too as it will make more problems her if Ryoko knows.

Hoaldrodys also Explained that one of her father was devil making Ryoko 40% devil, her second father is human making her 20%, but lastly and the most shocking to Ryoko was that Hoaldrodys told her the truth about why she hiding things, Hoaldrodys is Ryoko mother making Ryoko 40% dragon. This made Ryoko really depress as she forgot everything, but both Tiamat and Hoaldrodys forgive Ryoko of it.

Vali on the other hand was shocked by Ryoko being a Devil and a power one also happy that he not alone. "So Ryoko?" Ryoko looked at Vali as he smile. "I can guess that your very confused?" Ryoko nodded as Vali said that.

"Very confused." Ryoko looked at her hair as slowly returning to normal. "I thought i was human, but?" Vali kneed down as Ryoko was sat down on a rock and he softly grab her hands and she looked at Vali with a bit of a blushing face as he smile. "Vali?"

"Ryoko." Vali placed his head against Ryoko's head and looked at her in the eye. "We both hybrid and not everyone will understand us but just know that i will alway be with you even if you lost your memories again, i will standby you alway." This alone made Ryoko cry as she throw her arms and Vali neck and kissed him.

Vali was shocked by what happened next. "I love you Vali." Ryoko said and Vali was shocked, but smiled as his heart was open to her.

"I love you too Ryoko." Vali said and hugged Ryoko back. Ryoko felt warm with Vali and the same with him.

Hoaldrodys who released herself of the Royal mirror and appeared in her dragon form next to Tiamat and watched the two dragons teen. "Perfect match right?" Tiamat ask and Hoaldrodys nodded.

"Yes, but i worried what Ddraig host will do to my little sweetie." Hoaldrodys looked at Ryoko and Vali who sat down under one of the tree close to the cave hugging. "I believe that Ryoko should have the spear." Tiamat nodded.

"She going to use again." Tiamat walked back into her cave leaving Hoaldrodys to look watch over the teens as Ryoko and Vali are stood peacefully and this remind Hoaldrodys about her former Lovers.

'Victor, Red.' Hoaldrodys looks sad as she has not seen any of her lover in over 100 years. Ryoko look at her mother. "Mother?" Hoaldrodys look at Ryoko and smiled. "Are you OK?" Ryoko askas her mother nodded.

"Just thinking about how much you grown and i hope you are ready for a gift that your human father left you." Hoaldrodys said as Ryoko was confused.

"One of my fathers?" She asked as Tiamat come out of the cave with a rusty spear and placed it in Front of Ryoko. "This thing?" She asked as Both dragon nodded. "But it Rusted?"

"That because is sealed." Vali said as Ryoko looked at her boyfriend. "Scared gear get like this if the user or someone sealed them away." Ryoko looked at the spear before her heart beat heavy as she held it and everyone looked at her. Vali was going to help but Tiamat stop him.

"Wait." Vali stopped as Ryoko looked at the Spear.

'It wants me to hold it?' Ryoko thought as she walked over painful and grab the spear off the ground and looked at it, the rust on the spear began to check as a bright glow shoot from the checks and both Ryoko and Vali looked away from the light but the dragon just watched and smiled before.

"Well done." Hoaldrodys said as Ryoko and Vali looked at the Spear in Ryoko hand. the rod is light blue with a purple spear head that look super sharp that it could cut a block of steel without effect. "Your father made that spear for you." Ryoko looked at the spear. "The spear was made from the original cross that god made and the nails that was used to pin Jesus cast to the cross." Ryoko and Vali looked at the dragon in shocked. "So in other word that Spear is a Holy weapon and a God killer." Hoaldrodys told Ryoko who looked at spear.

"It like this spear was made for me?" She said as Hoaldrodys nodded.

"Your Father is a spear user and he used to be a real pain of the church back in the day." Hoaldrodys giggle and so did Tiamat. Ryoko looked at Vali who just confused.

"So this Spear a Scared gear right?" Ryoko asked as Hoaldrodys nodded. "What can it do?"

"It a take the user will and chance turn it elements." Tiamat explain and Ryoko began to swing to the spear around with slashes and thrusts. Vali smiled.

"Try balance breaking?" He asked as Hoaldrodys and Tiamat looked at him in shocked and Ryoko nodded as she held the spear out and her Mirror and scarf.

"SKY DRAGON BALANCE BREAKER!" Ryoko shouted before a large shock ware shoot from her destroying the trees around and her body glowed a pure sky blue.

"She can use it?" Tiamat asked as Hoaldrodys remained quiet. as Ryoko body is now in suit of blue armour (Sky Blue Welsh dragon Scale mail) with a long shield on her right arm, her scarf is around Ryoko neck blowing in the wind and on both claw like hands are a pair of rings sharped like dragons. "Sister you know that Ryoko power could?" Hoaldrodys nodded.

"She slowly growing." Hoaldrodys said to her sister and watched both Vali and Ryoko who are in Balance breaker Scale mails. Hoaldrodys Smiled. "Maybe she can become a Dragon king?" she said as Tiamat nodded.

"I will train her to be the strongest Dragon in the world." Tiamat said before walked over to Ryoko and Vali leaving Hoaldrodys alone for minute.

'My child.' Hoaldrodys looked at Ryoko who super happy. 'You needed to made your own place in this world and hold on it.' Ryoko giggle before hugging Vali and he smile. 'Vali?' Hoaldrodys tried to think. 'He an ok person for Ryoko but if he try anything to make her sad then i will kill him.' Hoaldrodys Growled a bit.

Vali looked at the large White dragon mother, who growling. 'Albion?' Vali called to his Partner. 'Why Hoaldrodys Growling at us?' He asked and Albion Asked.

{'Hoaldrodys is very protected over people.'} Albion told Vali who nodded.

"Vali?" Ryoko called to her boyfriend who looked at her. "Is everything ok?" She asked as Vali nodded.

"Everything ok, Ryo." he patted her head and she smiled. "Come on we better get home, before Azazel sent out a full Team to find us." He joked and Ryoko smiled.

"Roger that." Ryoko looked at Hoaldrodys. "Are you going to came with us or stay here, Mother?" Ryoko asked as Hoaldrodys smiled.

"I will be home soon Ryoko, I just needed to talk with some people and get Tiamat some much needed sister time." Hoaldrodys said as Tiamat Blushed and both Teens nodded.

"Well we are going to head home and get me check out." Ryoko said holding her belly and both older dragons are shocked before Tiamat looked at the Young dragon empress. "Tiamat-San?" Tiamat eyes widened.

"Get her to Azazel now." Tiamat said as she looked at Hoaldrodys. "She in early stages." Hoaldrodys looked at Ryoko who confused. "Hoaldrodys what happened to Ryoko?" She asked as Hoaldrodys looked at the ground and is pissed.

"Mom?" Ryoko is getting scared as Hoaldrodys looked at her child. "What-" Hoaldrodys answers.

"Kokabiel." Ryoko froze at that name. "Ryoko what did he do you?" Hoaldrodys asked as Ryoko looked at the ground and held her right arm and lucky of her her balance breaker is stopping her for hurting herself as she is in fear. Vali noted is and put his arms around her and she froze up before remembering it Vali and let him hug her. "Ryoko?"

"He... He..." Ryoko has just gone from her happy self to a soulless being. "He take my innocent." Ryoko said before Hoaldrodys and Tiamat explode.

"We are going to make him pay." Tiamat said before Hoaldrodys looked at Vali who held Ryoko close to his chest and strake her hair.

"Vali take Ryoko home and call Azazel and explain everything to him." Vali looked at Hoaldrodys and nodded.

"As you wish mother Hoaldrodys." he said before summoned a Gate and take his girlfriend to Azazel leaving the dragons.

"Sister?" Tiamat looked at Hoaldrodys who is pissed off and her aura starts up and Hoaldrodys lose her beautiful feather like wings as her feather fell to the ground leaving only skeletons wing and her body changed to from White to jet black scales and her Eye are pure black like the Void. "Hoaldrodys?" Tiamat called to her sister who looked at her. "Your going after him?" Hoaldrodys nodded before spoking in an echo like voice.

 **"He going to die of this with his life."** Hoaldrodys without wasting time just take flight and take to the sky and Tiamat watch and sighed.

"You really are the Mother of Dragons." Tiamat turned herself into a beautiful woman with straight and long beautiful pale blue hair, dark blue eyes, She also wears a navy blue skirt, and her entire body is doused with the color of deep blue. "I will watch over Ryoko-Chan." She also teleport to the Fallen Angel base to check on her sister child.

AND DONE

 **And done. Please follow, favourite and review.**

 **This is a character overview of my OC.**

 **Character information.**

 **Ryoko Snowflakes.**

 **Title: The Sky Dragon Queen or the Sky Dragon Empress.**

 **Age: 16**

 **Race: 40% Devil and Dragon/10% Human/10% Fallen angel.**

 **Skin colour: pale white.**

 **Hair colour: long baby blue hair with white highlights.**

 **Eyes: purple colour eyes with reptile like Pupils. Reason of this is unknown.**

 **height: 5'4ft with a thin bodybuild.**

 **Evil pieces: This well be unconfirmed for the time being.**

 **Personality: Ryoko is a kind and gentle soul. She willing to help her friends in needs. She not once that gets mad at people, but once she is, she a can be fearful. Also she a bit of a pervert as she like to look at both girls and boys in half lewd situations and drawing them.**

 **Magic used:**

 **magic type like Fire, Water, Wind, Gravity, Ice, Earth, lightning, light**

 **Strongest magic: Wind and Water, light, lightning**

 **Normal magic: Fire, Ice, lightning**

 **Weakness Magic: Gravity, Earth.**

 **Nature abilities:**

 **Natural heightened senses: Ryoko has a heightened sense in Sight, hearing and smelling. Ryoko can easily spot thing out for the ordinary like people lying and she can read people body language pretty easy and her Hearing it pretty sharp too and is a little a bit better than a normal human as she put up on the sounds a lot more clearly. Lastly Ryoko smelling, smell is her strongest senses as she pick up odd smells which a normal person would miss if they wasn't paying attention to it.**

 **A high dragon affinity: Ryoko has a unique effect on dragons and dragons sacred gears users as they're are always draw to her and the most in raged dragon is calm around her and are willing to protect her from dangers. Is effect every type of dragons from high class dragons to heavenly dragons.**

 **Skilled Spear-woman: Ryoko has former training in spear wepons and she knows how to them effectively.**

 **Sacred Gear: Sky dragon queen set. (Marked with * if Ryoko has got it.) (Also the Scared Gear is going to be a Longinus)**

 ***Sky Dragon Royal mirror: it a Twice Critical that is on the right arm, colour, Sky blue and the ability to doubles the user magic attacks and also let them sent back a magic attack depending on the user magic level. Mid tierDragon-type class of Longinus sacred gear and One of the four parts of the Sky Dragon queen scared gear set. (Unsealed)**

 ***Sky Dragon Royal spear: This Spear an Creation Sacred Gears that can change it attributes according to the will of the wielders, this spear hold the ability to not only to change it attitude but also has the power to pierce barriers with ease. The spear appears as like a standard spear only that the rod is light blue with a purple spear head. Is this one of the four pieces of the Sky dragon queen scared gear set. (With Tiamat.)**

 ***Sky Dragon Royal Scarf: This Cloak an State Change/Counter-Based Sacred Gears. The scarf appears like a long scarf that wrap around the user and the ends hang down the user back. The Scarf has the Ability's to transform into a set of light blue colour wing and complete resist lightning and wind base attack by acting like a lightning rod and sending the attack directly into the wings and they can be sented back to the attacker or sent to the Sky Dragons Royal spear to increase it attack power. (With Azazal.)**

 ***Sky Dragon Royal ring: This ring an Independent Avatar Sacred Gears. The ring can transform into a large white crystal dragon which the dragon sealed into the Sky dragon set, Hoaldrodys can use to move around freely but at the cost of the user magic. The ring also has a healing ability that allow the user to heal other people injury but the user can't restore a person stamina or magic. (Sealed)**

 **The sky Queen scale mail: A sky blue armour (Sky Blue Welsh dragon Scale mail) that protect is user of almost any magic attack armed with a shield in the right arm and razor sharp claws.**

 **Juggernaut Drive: this mode is a weaker then the Welsh and Vanishing dragon Juggernaut Drive, but it turns the user into a living a light dragon western dragon with a single horn and two large feather like wings. the dragon power rival that of both Welsh and Vanishing dragons as it holds the power of both Boost and Divide. also the dragon don't lost control of itself and don't feel the drawback of losing life force, but it on a timer 20 second and is knocked unconscious for 3 day from both magic and mind drain.**

 **I, who am about to awaken,**  
 **Am the Queen Dragon who has being given the principles of love and life from God**  
 **I love the "infinite", and I live the "dream"**  
 **I shall become the Sky Dragon of love**  
 **And I shall take you to the depths of my ever lasting love!**  
 **Juggernaut Drive.**

 **Ryoko harem: Issei Hyoudou, Vali Lucifer, Tiamat, Kalawarner and Raynare.**

 **Issei Harem: Rias Gremory, Akeno Himejima, Koneko Toujou.**

 **Other will be added later on.**


	5. Family, Training and Princess awakens

**Speak key**

 **("") is Hoaldrodys speaking inside of the sacred gear.**

 **('') is Hoaldrodys talk to host privately.**

 **[""] Ddriag talking.**

 **{""} Albion talking.**

It been 3 day since Ryoko got her Sacred gear fully completed and recovered a bit of her past, but she and the other also find out that Ryoko, the cute and hyper sister teenage was in fact in early stage of a unwanted Dragon pregnancy and thankfully Grigori managed to safely remove the undeveloped child from Ryoko. now the Grigori HQ and all of it member are on the hurt of the person who did this to Ryoko. Kokabiel. But he gone underground and now a man hurt is on him.

As of Ryoko, she decide to stay with the Hyoudous family after Tiamat with Vali explained Ryoko history and ask if they could allow Ryoko and Vali to live with them until they find Kokabiel, As Tiamat cover is that she part of the Japan police force and Kokabiel is on the run or that have it should on been but Ryoko flat out told both Miki and Gorou what her is and everything about the Supernatural and both Hyoudous are shocked.

Tiamat told the adults that Ryoko until recently lost her memories and that her family was trying to hide her from the supernatural to keep her safe. Miki ask If Issei know about the supernatural and Vali told them that he know about it but they should ask him about it has both Vali and Ryoko are apart of a Different faction and it not they rights to tell Issei Secrets but Ryoko what to tell them that she is sorry for not telling them about her, but the Hyoudous just told her that they Forgive her and that she is their child no matter what and they are just happy that their was told the truth and that Ryoko and Vali are more then welcome to live with them.

That was over 2 hours and now it around 4 pm and the Family is just getting dinner ready, Ryoko and Miki are cooking together. As Vali is doing push up behind the sofa and Gorou is reading his newspaper. "Oto-san, Oka-san Dad. I'm Home." Issei shouted before walking into the living and find both dragons and his family. "Ryoko-Chan, Vali-kun?" Issei show as Ryoko who wearing a white shirt, black skirt, brown knees high boots and apron, Also her wings are out one Fallen angels wing, one Devil wing and two light blue Dragons form her shoulder and Issei looked at her in shock.

Ryoko looked at Issei and Smile. "Welcome home Issei-Onii." Issei blushed as Ryoko said that and she wipe her hands before walking over to him. "Did you have a good day at School?" She asked as she take Issei bag. "I can get the bath ready if you want?" She asked as Issei looked at his mum and dad.

"Oka-san?" Miki looked at her son. "You can..." Issei pointed to Ryoko wings and Miki just smile and nodded.

"Pretty right?" Miki said as she continued with the cooking. "Ryoko is a Devil angel alright." Issei is in Shocked before turning to the smiling Ryoko.

"I told them." she said and Issei eyes widened. "Also i have something to tell Ddraig-Sama if he willing to speak to me?" She asked and the boosted gear triggered.

 **["Lady Ryoko Sky is a** **honour."]** Ddraig spoke and everyone looked at Ryoko and Issei.

"Oh so that the Boosted Gear Tiamat-san told us about." Gorou said as Vali stood up.

"And mine is the rival of the Boosted Gear called Divine Dividing." Vali said before releasing his sacred gear and sat behind Gorou with a grin on his face. "Hello Red dragon emperor." Issei looked take a step back. "scared?" Issei nodded. "Good." Vali returned to his training.

"So Ddraig-Sama, i was wondering if Female Dragon can have a harem?" Ryoko asked getting Issei to looked her oddly but Ddraig laughed happily.

 **["Young Ryoko, Female Dragon can have a Harem if they want too and given your powers and b** **eauty many being would love to have you."]** Ryoko smiled and patted the boosted gear.

"Thank you Ddraig-Ojiissama. I know that my mother was right to ask you to be her brother." Ryoko giggled as Issei looked at her. "Issei-Onii?"

Issei knew something wrong with Ryoko. "Ryoko-chan what happened in the last 3 days?" Ryoko lose her smile as Issei looked at her. "Your not yourself, that mask is not hiding it from me." Ryoko began to shake and everyone looked at Issei. "Ryoko i promised to protect you, so please tell me?" before Ryoko could answers Vali walked over to him and tipped his shoulder. "Vali-kun?"

"I will tell you." Ryoko looked at her boyfriend. "It would be easier for me to tell him and you should have some Oka-san time with Miki-san." Vail said as Miki come over and hugged Ryoko comforting the poor girl and the teen boys take a short walked outside to the park close by. "Issei, how much do you know about Ryoko pasts?" Vali asked as he looked at the orange sky. Issei looked at the White dragon.

"Not a whole lot, but i know that she gone though some shit." Issei said as Vali looked at him with a kind smile. "She like my little sister and i would do anything to protect her." That got Vali to feel happy.

"Well i will tell that your right about her going though shit." Issei looked at Vali as his turned south. "Ryoko got rape." Issei eyes widened. "We only just find out that she was in early stage of a Dragon pregnancy." Vali said and Issei Aura and rage built up.

"Tell me who rape my little Ryoko?" Issei said and Vali just placed his hand on Issei shoulder and Issei calmed down. "Vali-Kun?" Vali smiled.

"No needed of Juggernaut drive." Issei is confused. "No one been teaching you have to use your sacred gear?" Issei shook his head.

"Nope, i just being wing it most of the time." Issei said as Vali sighed and he nodded.

"Ok from now on i will person train you." Issei looked at Vali in shock. "Once you range Balance breaker like me and Ryoko then we can have our fight." Vali said before raising his fist. "I want you to know that i want to help me Protect Ryoko?" Issei is shocked. "She one of the few people who i can truly trust and i know that she love you like she does me." Issei blushes at the thought of Ryoko and him together. "So please take my offer and defend Ryoko with me like the Twin Heavenly Dragons did before us?" Vali asked as Issei smiled and Fist bumped Vali.

"Yea, I got your and Ryoko-Chan back and nothing going to change that" Issei said before someone run into the park and the two felt a worried person close by and looked only to find Ryoko looking around. "Ryoko-Chan?" Ryoko looked at Issei and Vali who are looking at her and she smiled before rushing over to them and hugged the two Heavenly Dragons. "Ryoko-Chan?"

"Ryoko?" Vali called to Ryoko who pulled them in close. "What happened?"

"You both just leave the house and i got scared." Ryoko said as both Male just hugged her back.

"We not leaving you Ryoko." Vali said as Issei nodded.

"We just having a bit of a guy talk and planing of the future." Issei said as Ryoko looked at the two with tears in her eyes and smiled. "Come on we better get home before Oka-san get worried." Issei grinned before Ryoko take both of the males Dragons hands. Issei in her left hand and Vali with her right.

"We can go home like this." Ryoko spoke in a cheerful voice and the boys could only smile and walked along side the Sky Queen as they walked home and had a more relaxing evening.

That Night Ryoko asked both Heavenly Dragon Ddraig and Albion to link up with her Sacred gear and have Issei and Vali Train with her inside of the Sacred gear as they slept in the same room. Vali slept with Ryoko on her bed after Issei and Vali dragged a spare bed from the guest room into Ryoko room so that the three could sleep in the same room as Ryoko requested this for her own piece of mind and one everyone was asleep and linked up they trained on magic control, Combat plans and Balance breaker practice. Ddraig allowed Issei to use his Scale mail in the Sacred gear to get a feel of it as Vali and Ryoko have already get they own, so he is just being fair. With the combine training from Ddraig who force on control of once Flame, Issei developed a raw red flame that show his love of Breast and pretty strong for someone of his level. Vali worked on his own Devil/Dragon Flame that used his own Devil bloodline power and made a light base being a Lucifer and all. As for Ryoko? She develop her own Flame that a mess of both lightening and wind that both powerful and wild thanks to her high magic level.

Albion begin to Teach the young Dragon emperors and Empress about the aura control and how to use it to help with using magic and thanks to this Issei is now about to use magic like a normal Devil and fire it his best elemental. Vali just continue on with his normal train that Albion put him though, Vali best magic is kind of a jack of all magic but he like to his family power. Ryoko learn that she got a Talent of magic and she can basic use all turns of Magic, but Wind and Water, light, lightning are her strongest. Fire and ice are ok, but Gravity, Earth magic? Yea she just said fuck it to them as she kept slamming herself to the floor with Gravity or making random mud hill with earth magic. Vali also asked Ryoko if she could use the same power that she use in the house and forest but she couldn't even touch that power again and this confused everyone but left it alone for now.

Samael Trained the Dragon emperors in the act of NOT pissing off Ryoko. In other words He just told Ryoko to tried and 'injure' the Heavenly dragon just using his sacred gear and she well kick it into high gear with her Dragon eater Balance breaker and the only thing she was not allow to do was use the poison on Issei and Vali as it would kill them.

They training fight end up with all three dragons fighting each other. the fighting is to be a real as possible so Samael make a fighting arena then allow the dragons to fight to the death and then come back to life so that they don't hold back. Both Issei and Vali started to fight with Vali going Issei at the begin just to a feeling of life and death fight.

Vali completely destroy Issei in the first match. as Issei did some dumb acting and the dragon explain how he can improve in his next fight, but the next fight was Ryoko and Vali and this one was a bit difficult of the two as Vali don't want to hurt Ryoko and the same of Ryoko as she loves Vali, but the two put they feeling aside and started to fight.

Vali win the fight between them as Ryoko still getting uses to her new armour and she locked out of her Sky queen gear and once she and Issei 'recovered.' Issei and Ryoko began to fight, Issei started to get used to the boost more and Ryoko find out that the Dragon eater is kind of like Issei balance breaker as the two are more close combat fight base than her magical sacred gear.

So once the fight continue on Issei started to boost and forced Ryoko into well, evolving her Sacred Gear in a new Sub-Species know as the Codex of sin. This Sub-Species allow Ryoko to use a type of magic that purely uses curses and well she kicked the crap out of Issei and then the fight between Vali and Ryoko ended in a Draw with Vali 'Killing' Ryoko and then he fall to one of Ryoko 'Words of Death' that she use on him and that at this point not of the teens are using they full powers as Issei ask them to go easy on each other.

But the dragon told them to go all out from now on as the 'warm up' is done and well the young dragons don't hold back and end up just destroying the full arena.

Score:

Vali: Against Issei: 12. Against Ryoko: 10

Ryoko: Against Issei: 15. Against Vali: 9

Issei" Against Vali: 4 Against Ryoko: 3.

Once that whole fighting was done, the adult dragon decide to let the teens have a bit of down time before starting up the training again as time is slowed down in the Scared gears they had a long time to wait and rest.

"So Ryoko?" Vali who sat down on the cloud floor looked at his girlfriend who playing with a ball of poison in her hands. "Your magic has improved over the last few days and you grown stronger." Ryoko looked at Vali and smiled.

"Thank Vali." Ryoko said as she looked at Issei who looks to be sleeping. "Hey i been thinking about something?" Vali looked at Ryoko who smiling. "Have you and Issei-onii any thought about being dragons?" She asked and Vali looked at the blue lit sky.

"Maybe at one point but Albion said that i would needed to give something to be a Dragon and given that i am aright powerful enough as it is." Vali said as Ryoko nodded.

"Well i was just wanted to know that all as i was going to ask Ddraig-Sama to turned Issei in a red dragon so he live forever." Ryoko smiled sweetly and Vali looked at her as she turned to him. "Dragon Sacred gear user who get turned into dragon grain the dragon limitless lifespan trait." Vali is shocked by Ryoko knowledge. "I ask Samael to pass me his knowledge on Dragons which is not a lot, but i know the law and a few over important things of me to know." Ryoko smiled.

"Like what?" He asked as Ryoko blushed shyly.

"Like have Dragon mark they mates." Vali is shocked by this before blushing himself as he turned away from Ryoko ti hide his embarrassment. 'She really thinking about this relationship?' Vali smiled.

"If you want you can mark me once we wake?" Ryoko looked at Vali who looked to be happy and Ryoko's grow very big and she jumped at him before hugging him. "Hey?" Ryoko is giggling and Vali could only smile.

"I love you Vali." Ryoko said as she looked at Vali who smile gentle

"Love you too." Vali kissed Ryoko forehead and at this time Issei is awake. as he sat up and rubbed his eyes. "Morning Red." Issei nodded.

"Morning Vali-kun, Morning Ryoko-chan." He said as he looked at the part and is a little confused. "Did something happen?" He asked as Ryoko shook her head.

"No, i just wanted some hugs and Vali looked broad." Ryoko said as Issei nodded.

"Well I can't say anything about, but please don't get all flirty all day." He asked as Ryoko smiled and looked at Vali in the cover of her eye and he did the same before nodding and this got Ryoko super happy.

"Really?" She asked and Vali nodded.

"He did come first." Ryoko jumped up and rushed over to Issei and just before she turned to hug him, she just stopped.

Issei looked at Ryoko who looks to be shaking. "Ryoko-chan?" Issei said as Ryoko looks at him scared. "Hey are you ok?" he asked as Ryoko looks at him and he know what going on as this is not the first time since he had to beat with Ryoko being scared in the years he know her. Issei smiles and opens his arms making Ryoko looked at him. "One step at a time." Ryoko looked at Issei soft eyes and nodded before Issei sat crossed legged and allowed Ryoko to sat on him as he placed his arms at her sides so she can see them. Vali looked at the two and nods.

"Like Brother and sister." he said as Ryoko set a bit shaky but doing a lot better. "Hey Ryoko?" Ryoko and Issei looked at him as he smiled. "Why not take Issei as yours as well?" He said in a joking matter and this made Issei go bright red. As Ryoko began to think.

"Only if Issei-onii wants me too?" Ryoko said as she turned to face him and Issei looked at her with red cheeks. "I don't mind if you don't want too, but your not getting with that big chested red head." Ryoko said as Issei sighed and just hugged Ryoko stomach and well normally Ryoko would be ok with this but after what happened in the last few days Ryoko become more nervous and she was going kill Issei with her lighting magic but stop after Issei said.

"Ryoko-chan it only me and your my little sister who i decide to protect." Issei said and his soft words calmed Ryoko down and she just relaxed as best she can. Issei smiled and just stakes Ryoko hair and let her rest her head on his left shoulder to hear his heart beating and to everyone shock. Ryoko fell asleep. "Finally asleep." Issei said as he smiled and Vali nodded.

"She looks peaceful now." Vali looked at Ryoko cute sleeping face and he could help but smile. "Cute." He said as Issei nods.

"You should have see her back in junior high." Vali looks at Issei with a curious look. "She would alway just be that cute and prefect little sister of the class and would talk to people if they are down and just try to stay up beat." Issei said with a smile. "She also safe me in a few ways." Vali looked at Issei as he just looked at the sleeping girl.

"How?" He asked as Issei looked at his rival and friend.

"Sorry but it personal and something that i just want to forget." Vali nodded as he had his own past that he wanted to forget.

"I understand." Issei looked at him. "I have something that i want to forget but now that i think about it Ryoko helped me with my pain." Vali looked at Issei. "Red..." Vali shook his head. "No, Issei. I know this may sound odd coming from me, but i do hope that we can be brother." Vali said as over the last few days Vali personal view on the world has changed and he started to enjoy himself a lot more with a normal life and find a person who love him for him and not for his blood. "I started to find enjoyment being around you and Ryoko." Issei smiles.

"Just call me Ise and i will drop the 'kun'." Issei said and Vali nodded before the dragons appeared and decide to call the training of now as they being in they for a full day and few hours. (Time slowed down in the sacred gear.) So then released the children and allow them to have they own dreams and get some real sleep.

* * *

Kouh academy.

This morning has been pretty laid back of all 3 of the emperors and empress. the breakfast was made by Ryoko and well she ended up making a full dinner of herself and Both Heavenly dragon after she ordered both Vali and Issei to get up a part of themselves to Ddraig and Albion so that they can be more powerful and well live longer. The only side effects is a larger food in take and dragons-slayer weapons hurt more, but the benefits are way better.

Issei and Vali have grain a few new traits from both Albion and Ddraig like Vali eyes are now a sky blue colour and his aura has changed to something closes to Albion's own, Issei eyes have turned Green and hair has gain red highlights, also his aura has changed to something close to Ddraig's. Both Dragon emperors have give they hearts to Ddraig and Albion for the highest benefits. Ryoko also give up her heart to Samael and now her body is more like dragon as her skin has become dragon like and thank to Samael natural angel side her skin look human, but she able to take more of hit from magical weapons as Samael has a natural magic resistant.

As of right now the dragons are walking to school together and thanks to Azazel both Ryoko and Vali are not going to be in trouble as Azazel has told the school true mostly. The story is that Ryoko was in the hospital over a personal matter, but the school know about Ryoko 'pass' and Vali was with her as she attack one of the male doctor because of PTSD and he one of the few males who she trust and so she don't attack another Doctor And that the cover story that Azazel made and well it already got around the school and everyone is watching the dragons as they walked and Ryoko got super shy and decide to grab both Issei right arm and Vali left arm as she in the middle of the two of them.

"look it Ryoko-chan." two boys could be heard.

"She looked so cute." He friend and other nodded.

"Yes she is but did you hear that she was in the hospital?" Ryoko looked at the floor as people find out about it.

"I hear about that but why is she with Hyoudou?" Issei looked at him and so did Vali. "Shit." both guys ran off.

"Fucking pricks." Issei said in a defensive tone. "You ok Ryoko-Chan?" Issei looked at Ryoko who nodded. "Come on." he patted her head and she smiled.

"if anyone ask you about that 'day' then just tell us and we well deal with them personal." Vali said making Ryoko happier.

"Thanks Vali, Thank Issei-Onii." Ryoko said with a small smiled before.

""RYOKO-CHAN!"" Ryoko turned around only to being slammed to the ground by two colours pink and brown. "Ryoko-Chan where did you go?" Ryoko is dizzy and looked at the two people on top of her. 'Oh fuck Samuel ass.' Ryoko thought as she looked at two girls one with pink hair and white headband This is Yui Katase a member of the kendo team and the second is a brown twin-tails hair girl name Aria Murayama.

"Aira-chan? Yui-Chan?" Ryoko said as both girls looked at her with cheek smiled. "What with you both?" She asked as they stood up and pulled her up.

"We got worried after hearing that you was in hospital?" Yui said as Aria nodded only for Ryoko to sigh. "Ryoko-Chan?" Yui was just about to touch Ryoko right side but Issei Grab her. "HEY GET YOUR HAND OFF ME HYOUDOUS!?" Yui said as she turned to face a pissed off Dragon. Yui looked into his eyes and she began to sweat as Vali stepped in and patted Issei back.

"Come on bro let her go." Issei released Yui arm and she looked at Vali. "Sorry but Ryoko just had a oppression and Issei super protect for Ryoko." Yui looked at Issei in shock. "So please don't touch her?" Vali said in a serous tone and Yui take a step back as He and Issei walked over to Ryoko and stood between her and the two kendo girls and Aria is shocked.

"And why can the Pervert be with her and not us?" Aira said only for Issei to lose it and shouted.

"BECAUSE RYOKO-CHAN IS MY GIRLFRIEND AND I DON'T WANT PEOPLE LIKE YOU GETING IN THE WAY OF US BEING TOGETHER BECOME YOU LIKE HER!" Issei the school king Pervert just shouted that so loud that everyone looked him and the others as he looks so pissed and both Aira and Yui looked at Ryoko who holding onto both Vali and Issei blazers. "So fuck off before i make you." Ryoko become shy.

"Issei-Onii please calm down." Ryoko wispier and Vali take over as he stood forward.

"Please leave us alone for the time being, we going though some personally problems." Vali used a spell to make both girls nodded and walk off and as they walked away, Vali turned to a Blushing Ryoko and a pissed Issei. "Now that was a shock." Vali joked as Issei take a deep breath.

"They have no right to be nearer Ryoko-chan." Issei said before Ryoko hugged him from behind and Issei is confused. "Ryoko-Chan?" He turned to see Ryoko face in his back. "Are you ok?"

Ryoko nodded. "I am just so happy that you said that i am your Girl." Ryoko smiled as she looked at him and he blushed as Vali laughed.

"I guess that I don't mind sharing with Issei, but if you try to get more Dragon than we are going to have a problem." Vali smiled as Ryoko nodded and Issei is Confused. "We both Heavenly dragons and we have a job to protect the queen." Issei nodded to Vali before getting out of Ryoko grab and turned to face her with her red face and both Heavenly Dragons lend into Ryoko and kissed her cheeks and she blushed up like a storm.

""We love you Ryoko/Ryoko-chan."" Both dragons said as Ryoko mind just stop working and the males Dragons just smiled unknown to them that Rias and her Queen is watching the three and Rias is pissed.

"Ise-kun has gotten a Girlfriend?" Akeno asked her king who just looked at the young blue hair girl who punching her pawn in the chest and screaming something. "Who would have thought?" Akeno said a little jealous, but she understood the girl problems.

"Her aura changed." Rias said as she looked at Ryoko. "She more then what she lead me to believe." Rias said like she is after blood. 'She kissed my Issei-kun and she going to pay.' Rias thought before Ryoko and Issei kissed each other and then she kissed Vali. 'That slut.' But Rias could see Ryoko Aura turning between Devil and then Dragon and then back again and sometimes turning Fallen angel, her aura is that of a high class Dragon or something more dangerous.

Ryoko looked over at Rias and blinked of a second and waved with a smiled on her face and this made Rias pissed before walking off and Ryoko is shocked. "Don't mind her." Issei said as she walked next to her. "Rias is a little pissed about that Cruse that you use on her before and she think that her trying to take me away from her." Issei said as Vali come up on her right.

"Come let go to class." Vali said as Ryoko and Issei nodded but not before Vali take Ryoko hand bag and the three held hands on the way in just to add more force on that Ryoko Hyoudou-Lucifer-Snowflake is taken and that Both Issei and Vali are dating this girl and not ashamed about it.

Ryoko take both Vali and Issei last name as they are all together and a female has to take the last name of their male mate and Ryoko has two so she take both and kept the last name that Azazel give her on her 4 birthday and thanks you Azazel Magic and skills Ryoko name has been changed on School Systems to Ryoko Hyoudou-Lucifer-Snowflake. Also the Three Dragons made it to Class and both Matsuda and Motohama come over to Issei, Vali and Ryoko and checked in with Ryoko as she like a younger sister to them and the two are shocked that Issei and Vali are both dating Ryoko, but she explained in private what happened to her and both teens understood and said if she needed to take to someone their willing to listing and that not the only thing to happen.

but a new transfer teacher come into the class and Ryoko know this person already, it Kalawarner, who going by the name of Kalawarner Snowflake and she the new school nurse and homeroom teacher. This did make Ryoko super happy as her Onee is her teacher and that her family is close by and Kalawarner is a 6 wing Fallen Angel so Ryoko know that she can handle herself and well she informed Ryoko at Both Azazel and Penemue are both in school working at Teacher in and business, This made Ryoko feel safer, but her main problem is the girls on the class giving Issei a hard time so she just explode and just shouted that they needed to leave her Issei alone before her hurt them badly and the girls returned to they seats as EVERYONE in school knows not to fuck with Ryoko the Spear Saint as she come in 1st place in all the tournaments she been in and know for putting her enemy in the hospital and well no one has gone against her.

Break time.

Ryoko is sat at her desk that got move to the back with Issei in front of her and Vali to her right as she next to the window. "So Ryoko-Chan?" Ryoko looked at her new boyfriend Issei who turned around. "The Teacher a family member?" He asked as Ryoko nodded.

"She was my mother figure of a good time." Ryoko said with a smiled before Azazel walked in and find Ryoko and her Dragon friends. "Ojisan?" Ryoko said as Azazel walked over to her as Issei and Vali looked at him. "What are you doing here?" Azazel just chucked.

"I finally got a job as a Tech Teacher." He said as he tried to pat Ryoko head only for her self defend to kick in and she punched Azazel in the gut and he got sent flying across the room and thankfully Vali wipe everyone in the room memory for what just happened. Azazel is shocked as Ryoko strength is pretty high. Azazel stood up and looked at his adopt child. "Ryoko-chan when did you?" Ryoko blushed and looked at the ground. "Samael?" He asked as she nodded. "What part?"

"Heart." Ryoko said before Azazel sighed.

"Ryoko-" Ryoko cut him off and he got sighed by what she said.

"I know that it dangerous of me to have do that but Ojisan, you have to understand that i choose this for my side and i am happy that i got stronger." Azazel looked at Ryoko and smiled.

"If you are ok with it then i will not hold it against you." He said before looking at Vali who sat back behind Ryoko with a odd face. "I see you and Ise-kun have followed in Ryoko-Chan feet step?" Vali grinned.

"Better then leaving her behind to life alone." Vali said as Azazel knew what Vali was speaking of and he could only smile. "Also don't you needed to info my brother on what you are?" Azazel chucked before looking at Issei.

"The name Azazel Snowflake. I am Ryoko-chan uncle on her mother side." Issei got pissed at Azazel and Azazel is confused.

"Your the bustard who sent Raynare-sun to kill me." Issei said and Vali just put everyone to sleep and sealed the door with magic. Azazel looked at Issei with sad face and sighed.

"Raynare was not my problem, as she when Rogue and kill you to serve her new master named..." Azazel looked at Ryoko who is confused. "Kokabiel." Ryoko froze at the name and Vali got super enraged. "I see you know about him."

"Seeing that he the one who rape Ryoko-chan then yeah i know him and i am going to kill him." Issei said as Vali stood up next to Issei.

"We are going to kill him." Vali said as the both Dragons looked at Ryoko who blushing and crying. Azazel could only smile.

"Once we find him then i will let you three deal with him?" Azazel said as Vali and Issei nodded. "Also Red dragon emperor, i feel a balance breaker coming along from you but it incomplete?" He asked as Issei held his left hand. "If you want i could help you with unlocking it?" He asked only Ryoko to tigger her sky dragon balance breaker and Azazel is in shock.

"Issei-Onii, is not your!" Ryoko shouted with embarrassed and started to form lightening around her body and Azazel take a step back before something got his eye. Ryoko eyes are a diffiencet colour. her Balance breaker eyes should be Purple but they red.

"Ryoko-Chan, could you deform your helmet for me please?" Azazel asked as Ryoko is confused. "I just want to check something." Ryoko helmet disappeared and her hair is pure white and her eyes are a pure blood red with red tear rolling down her face. "I knew it." Ryoko is confused as Azazel smiled. "You know that your father is a devil right?" She nodded along with Vali and Issei is confused.

"What about him?" She asked as Azazel held out his right hand and a ball of pure black energy formed. "What that?" She asked as Azazel answer.

"That is the power that you are releasing." He said and the dragons are shocked. "I think that your Balance breaker increases your devil blood and draw out more of your magic or maybe you're reached the age that your powers are just coming out?"

Ryoko armour disappeared and her eyes turned back but her hair only turned half back, but luckily it not too bad as her light blue hair mixes in well with her new white hair. "Well that new?" Issei said as he never seen Ryoko hair or eyes that colour and Azazel nodded as his guess is right.

"The power of sky queen and the devil of the underworld." Azazel said making the Dragons looked at him more confused. "Ryoko powers are equal to 8 wings and that without her dragon mirror." Azazel began to think. "Maybe?" He looked at Issei. "Have you unlocked Gift yet?" He asked and Issei nodded. "Good because the three of you are coming to the roof with me right now." The dragons looked at each other before just nodding and followed Azazel but not before Vali reseted the class and Azazel told the teacher that Ryoko, Issei and Vali are having a 3 to 1 season on collage grade lessons.

* * *

School roof and the sun is shining.

Issei has being spending the last 5 minutes boosting up. "Ojisan, what are you planning?" Ryoko asked as she and Vali are stood next to Azazel who smiling.

"I am thinking that we can jump start your Devil magic with using Ise-kun gift at his full power and maybe unlock Second Liberation for the Royal dragon set." Azazel said and Issei is done. "OK now Vali divide my power and then use your own gift and Ise-kun on Ryoko-chan to force a Second liberation and maybe trigger the princess form." Azazel said as Ryoko looked at him. "I am the one who made your scarf."

Ryoko eyes widened. "Then what about my ring and spear?" Azazel smiled.

"The spear was made from one of you father who know for being a master spear user." Ryoko is shocked. "And your ring was made by your devil father." Ryoko summoned her full set. "The Spear of crucified that was made using nails that pinned Jesus to the cross and the same cross was used to made the rod of the spear." Ryoko looked at her spear. "the wings of Ikaro made from Icarus own feathers before he burnt up and fell to earth." Ryoko looked her scarf in winged form. "The rings of Lilith, made from Satan to get to his mistress Lilith and the power of forbidden lore from am age long lost." Ryoko looked her rings on her hands. "And lastly the Dragon mirror of the sky or also know as the Mirror of heaven." Vali looked at Azazel in shock.

"You mean the same Mirror of Heaven that God personal sealed away as it has the power to open both heaven's gates and Dragon's Gate?" Vali asked and Azazel nodded. "then that means?" Azazel nodded.

"Ryoko-chan mother Hoaldrodys. Attacked Heaven and injured God in the great war to get her hand on that Sacred gear." Ryoko looked at the Mirror. "She got that of you Ryoko-chan and believe it or not, your Fathers broke allies to be will your mother and help her make the royal set." Azazel said and Ryoko smiled before Issei come over.

"So what? Ryoko-chan like some overpowering dragon?" Issei asked as Azazel grinned and placed his left hand on Ryoko shoulder and she looked at him.

"Your sacred gears are mid class Longinuses and are powerful in they own rights, but Ryoko sacred is 3 mids and 1 high tiers Longinus all combined into the Royal sky queen set, but as for right now the sacred gears are not at full power." Azazel said as the three dragons are in shock.

"Not at full power?" Vali asked as Azazel nodded. "But how?" Vali who looked at Ryoko is scared of the type of power Ryoko has. "Her magic is high as it is, but now her sacred gear is more power then the heavenly Dragons?" Azazel nodded.

"Ryoko-chan magic is high but that not to say that her Sacred gear is not increase it." Azazel said confusing the dragons.

"My magic?" Ryoko asked as Azazel sighed.

"Ryoko-chan is this not the first time we tried this." Azazel told Ryoko the truth. "7 years ago we tried unlocked the mode know as princess form but it backfire and you body take almost all of the sacred gears powers and well we had to seal off most all your magic and it force Hoaldrodys to go into your sacred to make sure that your safe and not overload from the power drain." Azazel said as Ryoko at the ground.

"So that why Ryoko-chan powers are off the grid, she has no limits." Issei said as Azazel nodded. "So we trying to reboot her sacred gears and then they well take the extra power from her and she will be able use her power better and maybe unlock this Princess form?" Issei asked as Azazel nodded.

"Right on the money." Azazel said and before he could say to began both Heavenly Dragons did.

 **"GIFT"** From Issei and Vali. **"** **Divide overdrive"** on Azazal forcing him to knee down from the power drain and then. **"Divine GIFT!"** Both Dragons give them new built up power Ryoko who felt warm and safe on the inside blushed.

'It like they are inside of me.' Ryoko felt her very soul become lighter and the darkness rush away from the love of the heaven.

" **I, who am about to awaken,  
** **Am the Princess Dragon who has being given the principles of love and life from God,  
** **I love the "infinite", and I live the "dream",**  
 **I shall become the Sky Dragon of love,**  
 **And I shall take you to the depths of my ever lasting love!,**  
 **Juggernaut Drive."**

Ryoko body shifted into large western dragon light blue with a single horn and two large feather like wings, her eyes are purple and as you looked at them you can see a kind soul full of love, this Dragon is only 10 meter tall and on the small size. "Holy Dragon shit." Issei said as everyone looked at Ryoko. Vali and Issei are in shock as Azazel is smiling.

"The Princess Form." Azazel said as the two Heavenly dragons at the fallen angel. "That boys is Ryoko Juggernaut Drive." Ryoko looked at Azazel. "How does it feel?" Azazel looked at Ryoko who nodded.

 **"It feel great and i can the love of both Issei-onii and Vali."** Both Dragons blushed at Ryoko comment. **"I could take on the world right now."** Ryoko before her form disappeared and she returned to her human form. "What?" Ryoko looked at her hands as Azazel laughed. "Ojisan?"

"Your juggernaut don't last that long and also the safe kicked in." Azazel said as Ryoko looked at him. "How did it feel to be like dragon?" he asked as Ryoko smiled.

"Super awesome." Ryoko said before her body almost give up on her but luckily Issei and Vali got her. "Wow, it also like i am living in hell again." Ryoko said and she got shock by this as so did the males. "I am remembering my past?" Ryoko asked as Azazel held his chin.

"Maybe the juggernaut, Tiggered some of your memories to come back." Azazel before to think. 'Maybe?' "Ryoko-Chan try to only your devil magic and form a magic circle." He asked as Ryoko sat down and did what he asked and formed a orange magic circle with two maces over lapping each other. "I know it." Ryoko looked at it and so did the two male dragons.

"It pretty." Ryoko said as Vali looked at it.

"It look like the true Satan faction crest?" Vali looked at Azazel who looked away. "So what her old man is a member of the faction?" Vali asked as Issei looked at him.

"Satan Faction?" Vali nodded to his brother dragon.

"The true Satan was like a god to devils before he disappeared." Vali said and looked at Ryoko who still looking at the magic circle in her hand.

"my devil dad used to live in the underworld before i moved kuoh with him and i meet Issei." Issei looked at Ryoko in shock. "I don't remember much more." Ryoko said in a sigh of defeat.

Azazel nodded. "Well Ryoko-chan, your magic has calm down now, so you should be at Vali-kun level." Ryoko began to focus on her aura and check before nodding.

"No more build up." Ryoko said and smiled. "But I don't feel my juggernaut?" She looked at Azazel as he smiled.

"That because your not strong enough to pull it off without help from both Ise-kun and Vali-kun." Ryoko smiled at the sound of Issei and Vali being the strength she needed to use her strongest form. "But now your remove that magic seal that hiding your aura now." Ryoko nodded before moving her hair over her shoulder and Vali came up behind her and placed his finger on the back of her neck and a blue seal appeared.

"Purge." He said as Ryoko seal disappeared and if you can feel Ryoko magic being released in one go but it calmed itself within seconds and thankfully Azazel throw up a Barrier to hide everything that they was doing. "Better?" Vali asked as Ryoko blushed and nodded. "Good."

Ryoko turned to Issei and Vali before hugging them both and kissed they cheeks. "Thank you both." Both boys smiled before hugging her back and Azazel smiled.

'They going to this world newest hope.' Azazel thought to himself. 'But first they needed to master this new power that forming inside of them before twin kings return.' Azazel looked at the three dragons having a lovely time together. 'Even without God, the world keeps on turning.' the sky is clears and the four supernatural being begin to head over too ORC building to fix the problem that Ryoko made 3 days before.

 **To be** **continued...**

 **Please follow, favourite and review.**

 **This is a character overview of my OC.**

 **Character information.**

 **Ryoko Snowflakes.**

 **Title: The Sky Dragon Queen or the Sky Dragon Empress.**

 **Age: 16**

 **Race: 40% Devil and Dragon/10% Human/10% Fallen angel.**

 **Skin colour: pale white.**

 **Hair colour: long baby blue hair with white highlights.**

 **Eyes: purple colour eyes with reptile like Pupils. Reason of this is unknown.**

 **height: 5'4ft with a thin bodybuild.**

 **Evil pieces: This well be unconfirmed for the time being.**

 **Personality: Ryoko is a kind and gentle soul. She willing to help her friends in needs. She not once that gets mad at people, but once she is, she a can be fearful. Also she a bit of a pervert as she like to look at both girls and boys in half lewd situations and drawing them.**

 **Magic used:**

 **magic type like Fire, Water, Wind, Gravity, Ice, Earth, lightning, light**

 **Strongest magic: Wind and Water, light, lightning**

 **Normal magic: Fire, Ice, lightning**

 **Weakness Magic: Gravity, Earth.**

 **Nature abilities:**

 **Natural heightened senses: Ryoko has a heightened sense in Sight, hearing and smelling. Ryoko can easily spot thing out for the ordinary like people lying and she can read people body language pretty easy and her Hearing it pretty sharp too and is a little a bit better than a normal human as she put up on the sounds a lot more clearly. Lastly Ryoko smelling, smell is her strongest senses as she pick up odd smells which a normal person would miss if they wasn't paying attention to it.**

 **A high dragon affinity: Ryoko has a unique effect on dragons and dragons sacred gears users as they're are always draw to her and the most in raged dragon is calm around her and are willing to protect her from dangers. Is effect every type of dragons from high class dragons to heavenly dragons.**

 **Skilled Spear-woman: Ryoko has former training in spear wepons and she knows how to them effectively.**

 **Sacred Gear: Sky dragon queen set. (Marked with * if Ryoko has got it.) (Also the Scared Gear is going to be a Longinus)**

 ***Sky Dragon Royal mirror/the Mirror of heaven: it a Twice Critical that is on the right arm, colour, Sky blue and the ability to doubles the user magic attacks and also let them sent back a magic attack depending on the user magic level. Mid tier Dragon-type class of Longinus sacred gear and One of the four parts of the Sky Dragon queen scared gear set. Also has the power to open both heaven's gates and Dragon's Gates. (Unsealed)**

 ***Sky Dragon Royal spear/The Spear of crucified: This Spear an Creation Sacred Gears that can change it attributes according to the will of the wielders, this spear hold the ability to not only to change it attitude but also has the power to pierce barriers with ease. The spear appears as like a standard spear only that the rod is light blue with a purple spear head. Is this one of the four pieces of the Sky dragon queen scared gear set. High** **tier class of Longinus sacred gear** **(With Tiamat.)**

 ***Sky Dragon Royal Scarf/the wings of Ikaro: This Cloak an State Change/Counter-Based Sacred Gears. The scarf appears like a long scarf that wrap around the user and the ends hang down the user back. The Scarf has the Ability's to transform into a set of light blue colour wing and complete resist lightning and wind base attack by acting like a lightning rod and sending the attack directly into the wings and they can be sented back to the attacker or sent to the Sky Dragons Royal spear to increase it attack power.** **Mid tier class of Longinus sacred gear** **(With Azazal.)**

 ***Sky Dragon Royal ring/The rings of Lilith: This ring an Independent Avatar Sacred Gears. The ring can transform into a large white crystal dragon which the dragon sealed into the Sky dragon set, Hoaldrodys can use to move around freely but at the cost of the user magic. The ring also has a healing ability that allow the user to heal other people injury but the user can't restore a person stamina or magic.** **Mid tier class of Longinus sacred gear** **(Sealed)**

 **The sky Queen scale mail: A sky blue armour (Sky Blue Welsh dragon Scale mail) that protect is user of almost any magic attack armed with a shield in the right arm and razor sharp claws.**

 **Juggernaut Drive: this mode is a weaker then the Welsh and Vanishing dragon Juggernaut Drive, but it turns the user into a living a light dragon western dragon with a single horn and two large feather like wings. the dragon power rival that of both Welsh and Vanishing dragons as it holds the power of both Boost and Divide. also the dragon don't lost control of itself and don't feel the drawback of losing life force, but it on a timer 20 second and is knocked unconscious for 3 day from both magic and mind drain.**

 **I, who am about to awaken,**  
 **Am the Queen Dragon who has being given the principles of love and life from God**  
 **I love the "infinite", and I live the "dream"**  
 **I shall become the Sky Dragon of love**  
 **And I shall take you to the depths of my ever lasting love!**  
 **Juggernaut Drive.**

 **The arm of the Dragon Eater or the Dragon Eater Gear: is a** **Jet black metal Gauntlet that in the shape of a claw with a red gem the mid of the Gauntlet and appears on the left arm. is** **Gauntlet holds the power of** **devour that forms a black monster that can rip dragon and** **people apart with it razor fang or Deadly Poison.** **This Gauntlet also protect the user from Poison and Curses.**

 **Dragon eater** **soul breaker: the balance breaker releases Samael spirit from the dragon eater gear and he become his normal form and protects his master, but once the balance breaker is triggered it can't be undone until Samael decide to return to the** **sacred gear and he can hide in the shadow of the user.**

 **Dragon eater Balance breaker: A suit of pure black armour that the same type of Armour like the Sky queen scale mail but much thicker armour and a lot more heavier than the Sky queen scale mail as it built of higher Defend than Speed.**

 **Ryoko harem: Issei Hyoudou, Vali Lucifer,** **Koneko Toujou,** **Tiamat, Kalawarner and Raynare.**

 **Issei Harem: Rias Gremory, Akeno Himejima.**

 **Other will be added later on.**


	6. The Church and unknown visitors

**Speak key**

 **("") is Hoaldrodys speaking inside of the sacred gear.**

 **('') is Hoaldrodys talk to host privately.**

 **[""] Ddriag talking.**

 **{""} Albion talking.**

The day is perfect, the sky is clear, the bird are sing, someone shouting. "FUCKING BULLSHIT!" if you look at the ORC club building you will an Ria Gremory shouting at her pawn. who standing in the room with his girlfriend and new best friend/Brother. "She can't be a Devil as she has fallen angel wing and her sacred gear is the Dragon eater gear." Rias said from behind her desk as Issei, Vali and Ryoko stood on the other side of the room only this time Rias Peerage is in the room, Akeno a a beautiful young woman with a voluptuous figure, very long black hair and violet eyes. Her hair is usually tied in a long ponytail, reaching all the way down to her legs with two strands sticking out from the top and sloping backward, with an orange ribbon keeping it in place, she standing by Rias, as Rias's other pieces are on the sofas. on the left is kiba. handsome young man with short blond hair, blue eyes and a mole underneath his left eye, he drinking something and pretty relaxed and on the other sofa is petite girl with white hair and hazel eyes. Her body measurements are The front of her hair has two long bangs going past her shoulders and several loose bangs hanging over her forehead, while the back has a short bob cut. She also wears a black cat-shaped hair clip on both sides of her hair, she eating some sweets.

"Oh come Rias, This girl can't be that dangerous to little issei?" Akeno said as she smiled to Ryoko who smiled back. "Also having allies who are strong close by is a good thing." Akeno said before kiba joined in.

"I hear that Young Ryoko-san is a master spear user." Rias looked at her knight who rarely talks about girls and Koneko nodded.

"Also her Aura is impressing." Koneko said as Ria's looked at the three dragons.

"So why are you here?" she asked as Ryoko answered.

"Well Issei-onii, is one of my mates." Everyone looked at the young Sky Princess/Dragon eater. "And being a Devil/Dragon, it only a matter of time before someone come and attack is city that i lived in for most of my life, i only wish to work together with the supernatural being that live here too." Ryoko bowed before Vali stepped in and fulled in the key informant.

"Also what Ryoko forget to say is that the fallen angels are hurting down a dangerous Fallen angel that may attack and we want to from a pact with your group to open up a chance of a peace talk between the Fallen Angel and devils Factions." Vali said as that is Azazel main idea and Rias is taken back. "Also you should know that I, myself are a Devil of the Lucifer family bloodline and the white dragon emperor, but i give my life to Ryoko." Rias is shocked that a devil is the white dragon too.

"The White Dragon emperor?" She asked as Vali released his Sacred gear and Rias is sweating. "Well." Rias take a deep breath as Ryoko released her sacred gears too. "More scared gears?" Rias asked as Vali Answered.

"Ryoko true Scared gear is the Sky Dragon queen, Also know as the Heavenly Queen Dragon." Vali made that name himself and Ryoko liked it and Rias is confused.

"I never heard of this Sacred gear." Ryoko smiled as Rias didn't know her abilities.

"My mother is the sky dragon name Hoaldrodys." Rias is shocked.

"Hoaldrodys as in the dragon mother?" Ryoko nodded. "No way."

Ryoko smiled sweetly. "She made this Sacred gear of me with the help of my fathers." Rias is taken back. "But your don't needed to fear as we are the same side, so long as you don'y hurt my Issei-onii." Akeno and the other low class devil began to shack as Ryoko smile is sweet but she is scary. "Also you should know that Issei-onii is close to his Balance breaker and well a bit of work, he going to be the strongest Red dragon in history." Ryoko said with pride and Rias smiled that Issei is getting Stronger.

"Well then, I am happy to hear that but i want to ask you both why you come here, after what you did to me?" Rias said as Ryoko smiled.

"To apologise to you about what i did and well to let you know that that my Ojisan and Okasan are in the city looking of the dangerous fallen angel." Rias is confused.

"Ojisan?" Ria asked as Vali answered.

"Azazel." Rias eyes widened. "We are telling you now that Azazel is only here to find the rogue fallen angel and may sure that his adopted children are safe." Issei looked at Ryoko who looked at him.

"President." Rias looked at Issei who turned to her. "Ryoko-chan family are not making trouble for us, so i believe we should trust them." Rias got defence.

"Issei-kun, you know that they from the same faction who killed you right?" She asked and Ryoko looked at Rias before releasing her aura. One thing the 2 dragons know about the Sky princess is, NOT TO HARM HER ISSEI OR VALI. "I wouldn't trust them so easily."

Issei growled and Rias flicked. "Ryoko-chan is my best friend and you know what i trust her more then you." Rias is taken back by Issei tone and he walked over to Ryoko and hugged the young Dragon to calm her down, as she aura is making the other devils uncomfortable, but not him or Vali. "Come on Ryoko-chan." Issei looked at Vali who nodded before Issei walked over to the sofa with Koneko was sat on with Ryoko, he sat down and placed Ryoko on his lap. Rias looked at them in jealously, Akeno smiled some with Kiba and Vali as Koneko just eat her food. "Ryoko-chan?" Ryoko moved so she facing the door and her leg are pointing that way and hugged issei before going to sleep. "Look like the training take it out of her?" He asked as Vali come over and sat on the edge of the sofa and stake Ryoko hair.

"We will be joining your 'Club' under the fact that you treat us the same as you do with your own peerage?" Vali looked at Rias who just sighed.

"Thank but you better listen to my orders." Rias said in defect only for Issei of all people to talk back at her.

"Ryoko-chan and Vali are not apart of your Peerage my 'Master'." Issei grinned as his Dragon traits are showing. Issei gain some of Ddraig personal traits and one of them are calling out weaker people. "Also if i remember right, didn't you panic after Ryoko-chan used a FAKE seal on you?" He said as Rias eyes widened and Ryoko smiled in her sleep.

Rias looked at Issei and known his eyes. "Issei-kun?" Issei just returned to hugging Ryoko and looked at Vali.

"Hey Vali, you told me this morning that Ryoko used some powerful magic in the familiar forest right?" Issei asked as Vali nodded.

"Like more then that time she lost is in your house after hearing someone stabbed you." Vali said only for Ryoko magic to kick up. Issei chuckled and patted her so she hugged him tighter.

Everyone just got on with whatever they was doing and the day is pretty calm until Akeno come over to issei and began to mess with him. "So Issei-kun how the harem coming along?" She asked as Issei smiled.

"It still coming along, but Ryoko-chan is my main priority right now." Issei said as Akeno.

"She like a little younger sister?" Akeno said as Issei nodded.

"She alway like this." Issei looked at Vali who on the other sofa reading a book that looks to be history book. "But thanks to Vali coming into her life, i find something that she been hiding and now i well protect her." Vali smiled.

"We both will protect her." Vali said not looking up. Rias looks at Issei and coughs to get him to look at her.

"You have a contact." Issei sighed as he picked up Ryoko and placed her on his seat and she looked disappointed as he just looked at Rias. "Take this and make me prided." Rias held a paper and Issei before looking and sighed.

"I will be back." He said before using teleport magic and his magic circle is the same as Ryoko family one and disappeared.

Rias, Akeno, Kiba and koneko are in shock before looking at Vali. "Issei being learning magic from me and Ryoko." Vali said as he is still reading his book. Ryoko on the other hand is slowly waking up and she looks pissed off. "Oh morning Ryoko. Sleep well?" He asked as Ryoko looked at him and he knew something is wrong.

"No." Ryoko stretched her arms out. "I felt like Katerea-chan was frizzing my ass off." Ryoko said only for Vali to look at her in shocked and drop as his book. "What?" Ryoko is confused.

"Katerea?" Vali questioned her asked and Ryoko nodded.

"Some bitch from my old town who used to come over and mess with me." Ryoko said before looking at Akeno. "Akeno-sempai, could i get some tea please?" Akeno looked at Ryoko and nodded before patting her and Ryoko felt safe.

"Anything for you cutie." Akeno walked to the other side of the room to a set of door and leave the others. Ryoko felt her head as it felt like one of her aunties patting.

"Akeno-Sampai is nice." Ryoko said before looking at her left hand and the Dragon eater gear appeared this time is come in the form of a book with a chan around it and chan is warped around Ryoko arm. "Samual?" she called to her dragon and the gem inside of the book lit up. "Could you take me into the playground again?" Ryoko asked before her eye closed and she passed out.

"And she gone to train again." Vali smiled before picking up his book and continued on reading but his mind was not on this book but the photo in Ryoko room that he looked at before. 'She can't be.' Vali looked at Ryoko and he began to think about the past and what may happen.

* * *

After School.

Issei come back from his mission and got a contract, Too Rias surprise as Issei Contract was a hard one as it was to a high class member of large Business, But Issei just told her that the CEO is pretty laid back and he just wanted someone to drink with and so that what he did.

He sat down with Ryoko and Vali who stay behind as Koneko, Akeno and Kiba headed off home of the day. Rias looked at the dragons as they just sat together. Ryoko and Issei working on school work as Vali is relaxing with Ryoko on his lap. "So not of you will join my peerage Ryoko-san or Vali-san?" Rias asked as Ryoko nodded but didn't looked at her.

"Nope, Because i am already Vali Queen." Ryoko said and Rias looked at Vali.

"I already have my evil piece and believe me, Ryoko piece is Mutation and she can take on all your piece with Iseei being the only one to hold her off if he can reach 4 boosts." Vali said as Issei smiled as Vali thinks highly of his powers.

"I don't believe it." Rias flatly just said that before Ryoko sighed and release around 40% of her magic without sacred gear help and Rias is shaking. "That power?"

"That just around 40% of her raw power without the help of Sacred gear focusing it." Issei said as he and Ryoko are just about done. "Ok, now that done we can head over to the teacher and hand it in." Issei said as Ryoko nodded with a smile.

"Let go Issei-onii." Ryoko hugged Issei arm as he smiled and looked at Vali.

"You coming Bro?" He asked as Vali got up and nodded.

"It super boring here, let go and get some food." Vali said as the others nodded and just as they got the door Rias spoke.

"Before you leave for the day, but know that i send a report to my brother." Issei looked at Rias in shocked, as Vali is pissed and Ryoko is confused. "He will be told of what happened today and i will need a-" Vali roared making Rias froze up.

"You told him about Ryoko life without even know who she really is?" Vali said getting Ryoko to looked at him as his aura is overloading. "she been though shit..." Vali looked at Ryoko who looked at him in fear. "So let me tell you this Rias, You or your fake of a Brother come anywhere close to my Ryoko." He balance break appearing in his white armour. **"I will personally** **destroy everything you love."** Vali take Ryoko hand and face Issei. **"We are leaving and Rias don't come looking for your pawn for a few days."** Vali used his magic to teleport the three of them home.

Rias just sat they in silence, until the side door opened and out come Rias brother Sirzech. "Brother?" Rias knew that her brother was on the over side of the door listing in and Sirzech looked a little scared. "Did you get what you needed?" Rias asked as Sirzech looked at her with a face of Disappointment.

"You spoke to that girl like she below you?" he asked as Rias nodded. "For this day on Rias, You will treat that Young Snowflake with respect." Rias looked at her Brother oddly. "You should know that Snowflake is a Devil from a power family that i am personally allied to and i give her father my word to train her once she awaken and given what i felt 3 day ago, she going to needed the help."

Sirzech turned to leave until Rias asked him. "Why this that girl so importune?" her brother turned with a cold look and Rias grow scared as this is the first time her brother has look at her like this.

"Because Ria-tan, Ryoko-san is the daughter of my teacher." Sirzech said in his cold tone and Rias froze up at his word before he left for the underworld leaving Rias in the ORC room alone and shaking to herself.

"She the Daughter of the king?" Rias spoke in a scared voice.

* * *

On the other side of Town.

Vali, Issei and Ryoko are walking from dinner that the three just eat from and the night air felt very good for them. "Oh man i have not felt is full in a lot time." Ryoko said with her arms in the air as both Issei and Vali smiled.

"Yeah is good to hang out with everyone." Vali said as the other nodded.

"So should we head back home or go somewhere else?" Issei asked as Ryoko begin to think of anywhere she wanted to go.

"not really." She said with a smile. "I am happy to stay like this." Vali just patted Ryoko and she smiled more.

"Take it easy, Ryoko." Vali said as Ryoko pouted. "We dragons now so we have all the time in the world." Vali said before he, Issei and Ryoko felt something off at home. "You two feel that?" He asked as Issei and Ryoko nodded.

"Holy items." Ryoko said making Vali look her as she grinned. "Dad show me a few holy item back at his house." Ryoko decide to summon a new weapon that she had stored in her scared gear, a large 50 cal firearm.

"This that a Exorcist Gun?" Vali asked as Ryoko nodded. "We are going to have a words about you having that later." He said before the three for them rushed over to they home and got ready to fight whatever on the overside and the uneasy feeling they are having.

Issei and Vali got next to the door as Ryoko pointed her gun to the door before the dragons stormed into the house only to hear a voice. "Oh that them now." The dragons looked at each other for a minutes before walking in, Ryoko placed her firearm into her skirt to hide it, but allowed her to quick draw if needed. "Issei-kun, Vali-Kun, Ryoko-chan welcome home." Miki said as the three dragons come into the living room only to find two more people in the room, An beautiful young woman with chestnut hair and violet eyes. Her hair is usually tied into twintails, each held with a blue scrunchy, but on some occasions, she lets her hair down and a young woman with chin-length blue hair with a dyed green fringe on the right side and brown eyes. Both wearing white robes and blue woman has a large blade closed on a white cloth. "Look who came to visit?" Miki said as the brown hair turned to Issei and smiled.

"Hi Issei-Kun long time no see." She said only for Ryoko to get pissed and pushed Issei to one side.

"ISSEEI-ONII!?" Vali just grinned as he walked into the room and placed his bag on the dinner table. Leaving Ryoko to deal with Issei.

"So?" He asked as both girls looked at him. "Care to explain why followers of God are in a Dragon dan?" He asked and both girls eyes widened as Vali deploy his scared gear. "I am the white dragon emperor, Vali."

The blue hair girl spoke. "We are simple here to visit my partner Childhood friend." She said as the four for them look at Ryoko who shouting at Issei as he kneeing down in the cover. "But he looks to be Busy right now." She said as Vali smiled until Miki spoke like a happy mother.

"Well my children are so happy together." Miki said only for the brown hair girl to look at her confused.

"Obasan? Are you?" she asked as Miki nodded.

"I know that my Children are apart of the supernatural. Ryoko-Chan happened to be a Devil/Angel. Vali-kun a Dragon/devil and Issei-kun is a Dragon/Devil too." The church pair are shocked as the Dragons turned to Miki.

"Okāsan!" Ryoko shouted.

"What?" Miki didn't know that the three was trying to keep that a secret.

"Issei-Kun as a devil?" The brown hair girl looked at Issei. "Issei-kun is this true?" she asked as he looked at him and nodded.

"Yeah, i been a devil of over 3 mouths now after being killed by a fallen angel." He said before girl looked at Ryoko.

"Your a angel?" She asked as Ryoko shook her head.

"No, i am a Hybrid " Ryoko walked over to Vali and deploy her own dragon wing. "Also the name Ryoko Snowflake." She hugged Vali from behind. "I am the Sky Dragon Queen."

Issei stood up. "I am Issei Hyoudous." He deploy his sacred gear. "I am Red dragon Emperor." He stood next to Ryoko and placed a hand on her shoulder.

The blue hair girl bowed. "My name is Xenovia Quarta." She said before The brown hair become tearful.

"I am Irina Shidou and i am Issei-kun childhood friend." Ryoko looked at Irina in shock. "AND I DEMAN YOU TAKE YOUR HANDS OFF HIM NOW!" she shouted before drawing a Swording from a string tied around her arms and was going to attack Ryoko but her Deployed her spear blocking Irina attack. "What?"

Issei and Vali grinned as Miki is confused on why Irina attacked Ryoko. "The true Longinus?" Xenoiva asked as Ryoko is confused.

"No my spear is the spear of crucified." Xenoiva and Irina are in shocked before Ryoko turned the spear head from purple to a jet black. "The shadow spear of Darkness." The holy power that the sword first had was now gone and sealed.

"What?" Irina said as Ryoko grinned and quickly rushed Irina with her spear pointed to her neck. "I give up." She said as Ryoko nodded and de-summoned her sacred gear.

"Now leave." Ryoko said as the girls nodded and quickly leaved the house with a few byes, Ryoko sighed before falling to the ground.

Issei kneed next to her. "You ok?" he asked as Ryoko smiled and nodded.

"Yea, just them Swords scared the living shit out of me." She said as if it was a joke but she is shaking with fear. Vali patted her back.

"Good job keeping your head." Vali said before kissing Ryoko head as she smiled.

Miki is just wondering what happened but decide to drop it. "Ok, you three time to take a bath and get ready for bed." She said as the teens nodded.

"Yes." The three said as headed to the bathroom and Miki sighed before sitting back down and smiling.

"Azazel-Sama?" Miki said as Azazel appeared out of no where stood behind her.

"How Ryoko-Chan doing?" He asked as Miki smiled and stood up before nodding to him.

"She doing fine, She along with Vali-kun and Issei-Kun are taking a bath together." She raised her head as Azazel smiled and offered out some money to Miki but she shook her head. "Just having her and Vali-kun around are just a enjoyment." Miki said as Azazel sighed and Smiled before placing the money on the dinner table.

"Just take it and use it as their room and bound, it my way for helping you out." Miki Giggle as the old angel.

"Oh, Azazel-Sama." Azazel smiled before disappearing and once he did, Ryoko came back into the room. "Oh Ryoko-chan?" Miki said as the girl looked at her child who smiled and half naked only wearing her white underwear.

"Issei-onii, had a noise bleed and well you know the rest." Ryoko grinned as Miki nodded with a small smiled before going over to the young girl and hugged her. "Okasan?"

"Ryoko-chan just know that you have a family that care for you?" Miki said as Ryoko nodded and hugged her step in mother. "Now going and get a bath before Vali-kun and Issei-kun start fighting." Ryoko giggle and nodded before rushing to the bath and Miki sighed. 'This is not going to be easy.' She thought as walked into the kitchen.

Meanwhile outside of the Hyoudou household two people are watching the building from a close by roof up watching the three young Dragons bath room as the window opening. Two males both are tall and well built both. one it wearing a red Robe with golden lines, His hair is a pure white like the winter snow and eyes are eye like blood and his skin is pale white too. he looks to be in his early 20s and his friend is looks to be in his lated 30s with Brown hair and green eyes, he his also wearing plated armour and holding a unique spear in his left hand. A ornate spear with a dark blue rod, and is more extensive than regular spears. It features golden metal decorations, in the shapes of arrow tips, that spiral around in a double helix pattern. The decorations finish at the top of the rod of the spear which features a white circle, which is completely empty, and has a cross that fills in the circle, but not completely. There is a small silver stump which features four protrusions, two on the left and the other two on the right. The tip of the spear is silver, and similar to the rod of the spear is longer than other types of spears.

The spear user is smiling. "Look like she safe to me." He spoke a Roman like voice as he looked at the white male who looking right at both Heavenly Dragon who are allowing Ryoko to sit on them in the bath.

"I don't like it that TWO weak being are so close to her." The white hair guy said in a deep voice as his friend laughed and placed his hand on his shoulder.

"I know what you mean, but Remember that it was Hoaldrodys who allow this and we both know not to piss her off." the spear guy said as his friend grinned.

"I know." The white man said before the spear guy slabbed the white hair man back.

"Come on, let go and meet up with Hoaldrodys before she has to find u-." he got close off from a powerful energy and the two turned to find a beautiful young woman with long light blue hair and pure purple eyes who looks to be in her early 20s and outfit is long black dress and the two male kneed down. "Hoaldrodys." The spear man said in repeat. "We was just coming to find you." He said as Hoaldrodys walked over to the pair.

"I see." She sound cold and Both males begin to sweat at this before she looked at her child. "I see Ryoko is healthy?" she asked as both male nodded.

"The dragons have not done a thing to her and we still have not find Kokabiel yet." The white male said as Hoaldrodys nodded.

"Well then, you both are coming with me." Both male looked at the Dragon Queen. "Azazel has a lead we can follow and i trust Both Vali-kun and Issei-kun with Ryoko, so come along." Hoaldrodys said as both males stood up and nodded before following the dragon lead. "Also one thing?" Both males stopped as Hoaldrodys turned around and hugged the two. "I missed you both." She said as the pair smiled and hugged her back.

"Missed you too, My queen." the White man said as the spear nodded.

"Missed you, Shorty." he said before Hoaldrodys flicked his head and three smiled.

"Come on before Ryoko sense us." Hoaldrodys said as The three jumped into the city with the full moon above.

Ryoko looked at out the window as she take her bath with both Issei and Vali. 'I wonder have Mother doing?' she thought as she sat on Issei lap as the three of them are in the bath together and he looked at the young dragon. "Ryoko-Chan?" Ryoko looked at Issei. "Are you ok?" He asked as she nodded.

"Yea just thinking that all." she said with a big smile on her face as both Vali and Issei looked at each and just grinned.

The dragon continued to have a peaceful bath before heading to bed for the night and Ryoko in all for her fun ideas decide to have both Issei and Vali crash in her bed with her for the night and so Vali is close to the wall, Ryoko in the middle and Issei on the end and to they surprise, the three of them fit into her bed pretty well and with room to move too and the three slept peacefully for the night.

 **To be** **continued...**

 **Please follow, favourite and review.**

 **This is a character overview of my OC.**

 **Character information.**

 **Ryoko Snowflakes.**

 **Title: The Sky Dragon Queen or the Sky Dragon Empress.**

 **Age: 16**

 **Race: 40% Devil and Dragon/10% Human/10% Fallen angel.**

 **Skin colour: pale white.**

 **Hair colour: long baby blue hair with white highlights.**

 **Eyes: purple colour eyes with reptile like Pupils.**

 **height: 5'4ft with a thin bodybuild.**

 **Evil pieces: Vali Queen.**

 **Personality: Ryoko is a kind and gentle soul. She willing to help her friends in needs. She not once that gets mad at people, but once she is, she a can be fearful. Also she a bit of a pervert as she like to look at both girls and boys in half lewd situations and drawing them.**

 **Magic used:**

 **magic type like Fire, Water, Wind, Gravity, Ice, Earth, lightning, light**

 **Strongest magic: Wind and Water, light, lightning**

 **Normal magic: Fire, Ice.**

 **Weakness Magic: Gravity, Earth.**

 **Nature abilities:**

 **Natural heightened senses: Ryoko has a heightened sense in Sight, hearing and smelling. Ryoko can easily spot thing out for the ordinary like people lying and she can read people body language pretty easy and her Hearing it pretty sharp too and is a little a bit better than a normal human as she put up on the sounds a lot more clearly. Lastly Ryoko smelling, smell is her strongest senses as she pick up odd smells which a normal person would miss if they wasn't paying attention to it.**

 **A high dragon affinity: Ryoko has a unique effect on dragons and dragons sacred gears users as they're are always draw to her and the most in raged dragon is calm around her and are willing to protect her from dangers. Is effect every type of dragons from high class dragons to heavenly dragons.**

 **Skilled Spear-woman: Ryoko has former training in spear wepons and she knows how to them effectively.**

 **Sacred Gear: Sky dragon queen set. (Marked with * if Ryoko has got it.) (Also the Scared Gear is going to be a Longinus)**

 ***Sky Dragon Royal mirror/the Mirror of heaven: it a Twice Critical that is on the right arm, colour, Sky blue and the ability to doubles the user magic attacks and also let them sent back a magic attack depending on the user magic level. Mid tier Dragon-type class of Longinus sacred gear and One of the four parts of the Sky Dragon queen scared gear set. Also has the power to open both heaven's gates and Dragon's Gates. (Unsealed)**

 ***Sky Dragon Royal spear/The Spear of crucified: This Spear an Creation Sacred Gears that can change it attributes according to the will of the wielders, this spear hold the ability to not only to change it attitude but also has the power to pierce barriers with ease. The spear appears as like a standard spear only that the rod is light blue with a purple spear head. Is this one of the four pieces of the Sky dragon queen scared gear set. High** **tier class of Longinus sacred gear** **(With Tiamat.)**

 ***Sky Dragon Royal Scarf/the wings of Ikaro: This Cloak an State Change/Counter-Based Sacred Gears. The scarf appears like a long scarf that wrap around the user and the ends hang down the user back. The Scarf has the Ability's to transform into a set of light blue colour wing and complete resist lightning and wind base attack by acting like a lightning rod and sending the attack directly into the wings and they can be sented back to the attacker or sent to the Sky Dragons Royal spear to increase it attack power.** **Mid tier class of Longinus sacred gear** **(With Azazal.)**

 ***Sky Dragon Royal ring/The rings of Lilith: This ring an Independent Avatar Sacred Gears. The ring can transform into a large white crystal dragon which the dragon sealed into the Sky dragon set, Hoaldrodys can use to move around freely but at the cost of the user magic. The ring also has a healing ability that allow the user to heal other people injury but the user can't restore a person stamina or magic.** **Mid tier class of Longinus sacred gear** **(Sealed)**

 **The sky Queen scale mail: A sky blue armour (Sky Blue Welsh dragon Scale mail) that protect is user of almost any magic attack armed with a shield in the right arm and razor sharp claws.**

 **Juggernaut Drive: this mode is a weaker then the Welsh and Vanishing dragon Juggernaut Drive, but it turns the user into a living a light dragon western dragon with a single horn and two large feather like wings. the dragon power rival that of both Welsh and Vanishing dragons as it holds the power of both Boost and Divide. also the dragon don't lost control of itself and don't feel the drawback of losing life force, but it on a timer 20 second and is knocked unconscious for 3 day from both magic and mind drain.**

 **I, who am about to awaken,**  
 **Am the Queen Dragon who has being given the principles of love and life from God**  
 **I love the "infinite", and I live the "dream"**  
 **I shall become the Sky Dragon of love**  
 **And I shall take you to the depths of my ever lasting love!**  
 **Juggernaut Drive.**

 **The arm of the Dragon Eater or the Dragon Eater Gear: is a** **Jet black metal Gauntlet that in the shape of a claw with a red gem the mid of the Gauntlet and appears on the left arm. is** **Gauntlet holds the power of** **devour that forms a black monster that can rip dragon and** **people apart with it razor fang or Deadly Poison.** **This Gauntlet also protect the user from Poison and Curses.**

 **Dragon eater** **soul breaker: the balance breaker releases Samael spirit from the dragon eater gear and he become his normal form and protects his master, but once the balance breaker is triggered it can't be undone until Samael decide to return to the** **sacred gear and he can hide in the shadow of the user.**

 **Dragon eater Balance breaker: A suit of pure black armour that the same type of Armour like the Sky queen scale mail but much thicker armour and a lot more heavier than the Sky queen scale mail as it built of higher Defend than Speed.**

 **Ryoko harem: Issei Hyoudou, Vali Lucifer,** **Koneko Toujou,** **Kuroka Toujou** **,** **Tiamat, Kalawarner and Raynare.**

 **Issei Harem: Rias Gremory, Akeno Himejima.**

 **Other will be added later on.**


	7. The Sky Queen's Fear and Awakening

Today is not a good for Ryoko Snowflake. it started out with Vali being called away from her by Azazel to help with a problem and this alone make Ryoko feel super worried as this is the first time Vali not been by her side since the two have meet, Also Issei has been called by Rias to help her out with something, so this also didn't help at all and this lead to now...

Ryoko the princess of Kuoh academy is walking to school alone for the first time in along time and everyone is watching. Saying thing like. 'Look Ryoko-chan is alone?' the boys talking about her. 'What happened to Vali-Kun?' from the Girl or 'Poor Ryoko, she alone and no one like her.' That the school bullies laughing at her being alone.

Ryoko only sighed to herself as she walked a lonely walk to school. 'Samael?' She called to her partner who came to her call.

 **"Master?"** He answered and this alone made Ryoko feel a-little bit better.

'Sorry if i wake you up, i just wanted to have someone close to me that all.' Ryoko said in a painful voice and Samael nodded.

 **"I will stay by you side my master, but you have to Balance break."** Samael said as Ryoko looked around and find everyone walking passed her and hide her right arm in front for her.

"Balance Break." She wispier as she Dragon Eater gear broke apart and fell into pieces only for the metal fragment to disappearing into dust and a ghost appeared in front of Ryoko. The ghost smiled and it kind of creepy but before Ryoko could react the ghost shot for Ryoko shadow. "Samael?" she called out to him as she Shadow that was behind her moved in front of her smiles.

 **'I have become one with your shadow Master.'** Samael echoed in Ryoko mind and she just smiled.

"Watch my back." She said as Samael shadow returned to normal and Ryoko walked on to School. 'This should be fine.' Ryoko felt Samael close by to her and this only reinforce Ryoko loneliness, as she walked over to the school Samael placed a protection aura around Ryoko body to hide her from all supernatural being making it so that her mana look like it has completely disappeared and she is completely hidden.

Ryoko walked onto the school ground and just walked straight pasted Kiba who looked to have not noted her at all and she froze up. 'What the hell?' Ryoko thought as she turned to see Kiba getting grouped up on girls. Ryoko just shook it off and walked into the school build only to find both her friends Matsuda and Motohama both talking to each other, So Ryoko decide to sneak up on them. "So it was then that i could see her big old..." Matsuda was saying before Ryoko shouted.

"BOO!" she shouted and both boys shit themselves and turned around to a grinned Ryoko. "Got you." She said cheerfully as both boys smiled.

"Hi, Ryo." Matsuda said as he waved to her as Motohama pushed his glasses up and Ryoko got a bit nerve.

"Hello, Miss Snowflake or should i call you miss Hyoudou?" He asked as Ryoko giggled.

"I guess you heard about me Issei-onii?" She asked as the two nodded. "Sorry." She said before Matsuda laughed.

"It cool Ryo, You been trying to get with him since middle school." Ryoko smiled as both her friends are not mad. "But that Vali guy?" He asked as Ryoko grinned.

"Oh Vali?" she asked as the two nodded. "Well to tell you the truth, I'm..." She starch her cheek with a small smile on her face.

"Go on?" Motohama asked as Ryoko just smiled and closed her eyes.

"I am kind for starting my own Harem..." Once she said that the two froze. "I knew that you both would react like that." She sighed before Motohama tried to place his hand on her shoulder but Ryoko grab his hand and flipped him over her shoulder and onto the ground. Ryoko blinked for a second as she don't know what happened. "Moto-kun i am so sorry." she said before helping him up and he smiled.

"I forget you don't like being touch." he said as Ryoko bowed.

"SORRY!" she shouted before running off leaving both Motohama and Matsuda in shock, unknown to them at Kiba the prince of Kuoh was watching everything and he known Ryoko aura has disappeared and how strong she is.

'I should report this to Rias?' he thought before shaking his head. 'No this is my chance.' He walked passed the two pervs and followed Ryoko to the girl bathroom only for him to hear. "FUCK!" he heard Ryoko screaming. "why do i alway lost it?!" she shouted. Kiba looked around to find no one around and he walked slowly into the bathroom to see Ryoko in front of a mirror and hold a sink her hair is pretty white and her eyes are blood red. Kiba couldn't tell if this person was the same Ryoko. "even my bloodline reacting." She said and Kiba eyes widened.

'Her devil or Dragon blood?' He thought to himself before slowly moving away only to hit a bucket on his way out and Ryoko quickly turned to see Kiba stood there and both they eyes widened, Kiba was going to run but something was blocking his way and Ryoko used her speed to quickly grab Kiba and throw him into one of the girl toilets as people begin to roaming the halls. "Amm...?" Ryoko looked outside and sighed. "Miss Snowflake?" He said as she turned to him with glowing eyes.

"If you tell your master about this i will personal kill her." Ryoko said and Kiba was going to protect until Ryoko grab his neck. "Do i make myself clear?" she asked in a deep voice. Kiba only nodded as Ryoko hair and eyes returned to normal. "Good." she released them before taking a few step away and then. "AAAAAWWWWWWWWW!" she screamed so loud that Kiba covered his ears being a devil and everything. "PERVV!" she said and Kiba froze up as Girls came rushing into the bathroom and Ryoko rushed over to the girls who rushed in the kendo captains watched and pulled Ryoko to them.

"Kiba-kun a prev?" Murayama asked as Ryoko held onto her. "Ryoko-chan?" Ryoko acted like she was scared. "Kiba-kun what did you do to her?" Murayama shouted as the over girls pulled Ryoko out of the bathroom.

"Are you ok Ryoko-chan?" Katase asked as looked at her and nodded.

"I will be, but..." Ryoko said before someone come walking up the hall and the two looked up to find Azazel and Kalawarner, came to see what the problem it.

"Ryoko-chan?" Kalawarner asked before Ryoko rushed over to her and pulled her into a hug. Ryoko is shaking in Kalawarner arms and Kalawarner looked up to see the girls pulling Kiba out of the toilets and throw to the floor. "Azazel-Sama?" Azazel look at his underly. "Hold my child." She said before Azazel nodded and take Ryoko who watch as Kalawarner walking to Kiba and grabbed him by the arm. "Come with me." She ordered and dragging Kiba along with her.

Kiba looked at Ryoko as he passed and she only grinned. Kiba is shocked by this as Kalawarner dragged him away. "So Ryoko-chan did you do this to get back at the Gremory?" Azazel asked as Ryoko looked at him with a small smile. "Some time you remain way too much for your father." Azazel said only for Ryoko to look at him a bit shock. "Come on." He said as the two walked away. Murayama and Katase was the only two girl to noted Ryoko smiling at Azazel.

"Did she just prank us?" Katase asked as Murayama looked at her friend and Sighed.

"Yeap." Murayama looked at Ryoko and the teacher walked off and something appeared behind Ryoko, almost like a shadow. "A ghost?" Katase looked at Ryoko and she could see the same thing.

Ryoko look over her shoulder and she could see Samael hovering over her. "Samael, you needed to hide?" she said as Azazel turned and he could see him too before Samael nodded and disappeared. "Obj-San?" Ryoko looked at Azazel who only grinned.

"Got the balance breaker going?" Ryoko nodded as Azazel laughed. "That my girl." Both Murayama and Katase came close to the pair of the supernatural being and asked.

"Balance breaker?" Katase asked as Both Azazel and Ryoko froze up before turning face the two girl. "Ryoko-chan?" Katase looked at the pale girl who sighed as she knew the two wouldn't let it go.

"I was only tell you both if?!" Ryoko said as the two girls listened closely. "You both become my lovers." Ryoko shocked the pair of Kendo girls and Azazel at the same time.

"LOVER!" both shouted as Ryoko nodded with a smile. "But that means the pervert too? Katase asked as Ryoko nodded.

"Issei-onii is not that bad and given that you both like Vali don't that mean that this would be your only chance to get a boyfriend?" Ryoko said only for Katase and Murayama to sigh. "Also you both should follow me to the roof and i will explain everything." Ryoko looked at Azazel. "Can you make sure that Onee-chan is not killing Kiba-kun?" Azazel nodded as Ryoko take both Katase and Murayama up to the roof to explain a few thing and by explaining..

She wipe their minds. Ryoko left the pair of the them on the roof before heading over to the ORC building. "Man I can't deal them almost of the time." Ryoko complained to herself as she got to the old school building. "Come to think it of, i never look around this place?" Ryoko grinned to herself before walking into the building and begin to look around, the first floor had a few seals and barrier set up of protection but Ryoko bypass them pretty easily but she find nothing on this floor so she head to the second floor and she find the ORC room but decide to visit them later and she headed to the other side of the building only to find a few more seal barriers but this time they are a lot stronger. "This is not going to stop me." Ryoko said as she used her spear to break them and after a few minutes she came up to a lock door with tape all over it. "Ok something is hidden behind this door?" Ryoko reach for the door but stopped as the seal on this door is link to a alarm. "Ok then." Ryoko triggered her Dragon eater gear and used one of her spell. " _Shadow Cloud."_ Ryoko body become a cloud of smoke and she was starting to slowly move close to the door before.

"FUCK ALL OF THIS!?" she hear someone shouting and she stopped her spell before turning and looking around the corner only to see Issei and Rias are fighting. "Ever since Ryoko-chan awaken to her scared gear." Issei looked at Rias pissed off. "You been a bitch." Issei said as Rias looks a bit hurt.

"She a danger." Rias said as she held Issei left shoulder only for him to slap it away. "Ise-kun?" Issei Growled.

"You don't know a thing about her..." Issei pointed to Rias chest and forcefully pushed her away and Issei looked at her die in the eyes. "I don't care if you are a high ranking devil or your big bro is the devil king, Nothing is going to stop me from protecting her." Issei begin to walked over to the stair and Rias grabbed his left arm and he looked at her.

"Don't do this Ise-kun." Rias cried before Issei pulled his arm from her grip and pushed her away making her fall to the ground. "Ise." Issei stood over the fallen red head.

"Your no longer my master." Issei said as both Ryoko and Rias eyes widened. "You know what Rias-Sempai?" Rias looked at the red dragon who stood with pride. "Vali was right about you being a big bitch and new flash, I don't love you Rias-sampai." Ryoko felt her heart lighten up as she heard Issei say that, but Rias felt her heart breaking. "I shouldn't have stopped Riser from taking you." Issei turned around and grinned as he finally picked up Ryoko smell. "Ryoko-chan?" Ryoko hide as she heard Issei calling her. "You can come out now." Ryoko popped her head out to look at Issei who smiling. "Spying?" He asked as Ryoko shook her head.

"No i came to find you." Ryoko said as she come out and rushed over to Issei only to be hug. "Issei-onii?" She looked at her red dragon who smiled.

"Come on let go and get the two prevent and the four of us can have a peeking season." Issei said and Ryoko throw her arms into the air.

"WE ARE PEEKING ON THE BOY FRIST!?" Ryoko ran off as Issei only smiled and followed the sky queen, leaving a heart broke Ria's behind.

Rias fell to the ground as her pawn walked away, she looked at him before tears roll down her cheeks. "Issei." She cried to herself for the rest of the day.

* * *

Only a few hours later, Issei and Ryoko are just relaxing in Issei's room for the evening, with Ryoko on his bed reading a manga that she got on the way back from School and Issei is trying to do his housework. "MAM!" Issei shouted as Ryoko sighed. "Ryoko-chan can you please help me?" Issei asked as Ryoko sighed and nodded before looking over the Work herself and giggled.

"You goof." she changed a few parts of Issei work and he realised what he did wrong. "See not so bad right?" She asked as Issei smiled and turned on his chair.

"Stop of having you helping with my homework." Issei grinned and Ryoko walked back to the bed and once she sit down with her manga Issei noted a scar line on Ryoko stomach and Issei looked away in horror.

"Issei-Onii?" Issei looked up at Ryoko who looked at him oddly. "Are you ok? You seem down?" Issei sighed before turning fulling to Ryoko and take a deep breath.

"About your scar?" He asked as Ryoko froze up in fear as she cover her stomach with embarrassment.

"You hate it?" She asked as Issei's eyes widened. "You hate girls who scaring like this?" Ryoko mind begin breaking down and Issei rushed over to Ryoko and pulled her into tight hugged.

"Ryoko you're perfect just the way you right." Ryoko begin crying her dragon heart to the Red dragon Emperor who held just held her closer to his chest. "And i hoped that one day that you would bear a child for the ones who love you dearly." Ryoko looked up at Issei with puffed up red eyes.

"Even if i am damaged?" She asked and Issei nodded.

"Even if i have to start the next Great War." Issei kissed Ryoko forehead and laid them both on his bed. Ryoko laying on Issei right side and she still holding onto him. Issei looked down at the scar again and placed his on it only for Ryoko to flick. "I am sorry." Issei's eye begin tearing up himself. "I should have protect you." He said crying himself and this lead to both Dragons crying to each other. "I swear to never let you feel that type of pain again." Issei and Ryoko smiled and nodded as tears rolled down their eyes.

"I Swear to never to never betray you." Issei smiled as Ryoko said that and the two sealed this oath with a kiss.

* * *

Later Ryoko awake beside Issei after the pair held each other as they fall asleep. she wake up to see Issei sleeping peaceful and she smiled as his body is well built up after becoming a true half Dragon like herself. Ryoko couldn't help but giggle to herself. "Maybe I should-" Ryoko felt something off and she panicked as lightening begin shocking the sky and bright lights lit up the room.

"Hello." Ryoko's eyes widened as she looked a man, tall and strong, long raven hair was blow in this storm, his eyes are like harks looking back at his pray and colour to match. Blood red. his smile had the young Princess shake to her core. "My little pet." Ryoko body locked up in fear, she couldn't scream for help, her magic wouldn't came to her aid and her dragon soul is silences.

"Uncle?" Ryoko voice is broke as the man smiled down at scared young girl. "Why?" She asked as she looked around and find Issei is gone and the room turned black. Ryoko looked at the man with her back against a wall as this man come closer. "STAY AWAY!" She screamed and the man just laughed.

"As you are trap inside of my prison, your friends are dying." He said as Ryoko froze up and he placed his right now on her chin. "and once the red dragon is dead you will submit to me." His red eyes looked straight into Ryoko's purple dragon eyes as she realised that her mate life is endanger. Ryoko hair covered her eyes at the new of Issei being in trouble. "I see this dragon has lost her wings and fangs." He said before walking away. "Pity, i was hoping the true Queen awaked." he said not knowing what he has done after disappearing into the darkness.

Ryoko looked as if she was froze with fear, but no. Now after hearing what she just heard, Ryoko eyes turned red with anger and her baby light blue hair turned pure white. **'Do you wish power?'** Ryoko hear Samael in her mind. "I do." Ryoko replied with a strong tone in her voice. Her dragon eater gear appeared on her left arm.

 **("Do you wish true flight?")** Hoaldrodys appeared and Ryoko looked at her mother and nodded. "I do wish for true flight." Hoaldrodys smiled, before Ryoko Scarf triggered and appeared around her nick.

 **"Do you wish Chao?"** A man is White hair and Eyes come out for the darkness and Ryoko nodded. "I want to rain Chao on to my foes." he nodded before Ryoko rings appeared.

 **"Are you willing to kill a god?"** A Roman solider appeared next to Hoaldrodys with a large spear similar to Ryoko's but different. "I kill anyone who stand in my way." Her Spear formed in her left hand.

All four people who stood in front of Ryoko spoke at once. **"You are Ryoko Snowflake the Queen of Skys. Princess of Dragons, bride of** **Domination and** **Supremacy."**

Samael spoke. **"Master of the Snake of Eden."** Samael Roared.

Then the white hair man. **"Sole** **descendant of the original Satan and child of Satan.** " He said with a smile.

the Spear user spoke said. " **Sole Descendant of the original God slayer and Child of Akaal Longinus.** " he said with a grin.

Lastly was Hoaldrodys. who stood before Ryoko. "Sole Descendant and my child of my blood, Ryoko Snowflake." Ryoko looked at her mother who smiled. "My darling Child." Hoaldrodys held Ryoko right hand. "You hold our strength." Ryoko closed her eyes as her Mirror formed. "and now." Her eyes shot opened as all of her scared gears begin glowing and shaking with the new formed power of Ryoko. "TAKE THIS WORLD BY STORM!"

 **"SKY QUEEN SECOND LIBERATION** **!"** Ryoko scared gear raised large amount of power and Ryoko take her spear into both hands and slashed only the darkness away but also triggered her balance breaker. "KOKABIEL!" Ryoko shouted as she look onto a large battle that is held at her school.

On the ground is Ria peerages fighting large three headed dogs and two looked to be injured, Kiba and one of the holyswords user fighting some crazy fucking holding a crazy weapon himself and In the sky sit the bustard himself Kokabiel one of the lord of the fallen angels sit with a cocky grin on his face looking at the Sky dragon who flying above the new school. "Well Well Well." He said before standing up. "Look who got her wings back?" Ryoko smiled under her helmet as Kokabiel opened his arms. "DID YOU COME TO FIGHT?" He shouted as Ryoko looked at Issei who helping out Koneko and he looked up at Ryoko before nodding.

"I am Kokabiel." Ryoko slashed her spear. "I am Ryoko Snowflake. Daughter of Sky Dragon Hoaldrodys, The Devil King Satan and the God Slayer Akaal Longinus." Ryoko regained her past and everyone looked at the Queen in shock.

"Daughter of Lord Christ's killer?" The holysword user asked as Rias group looked at Issei.

"Issei did you know about this?" Rias asked as Akeno got up after being knocked down.

Issei looked at his Queen. "No." He said before his Boosted Gear flashed. "But It my job to help her." **["WELSH DRAGON BALANCE BREAKER"]** Ddraig shouted as Issei jumped and meet Ryoko in the sky.

Kokabiel laughed. "The Red and Blue Dragons are finally together?" He asked before everyone felt a large shock wave being sent to Kokabiel that not only destroy his stone throne but also forced him into Flight. "WHO DID THAT!?" He shouted as Ryoko smiled.

"Your late." She said as the sound of feet step could be hear.

"Sorry." Issei, Ryoko and Kokabiel looked to see Vali. "Got lost on the way here." He Balance break himself and join the other two dragons.

Kokabiel watch as they looked at each others and nodded before looking at him. "The Tri-heavenly Dragons?" He begin laughing like a mad man. "YES THE THREE MOST STRONGEST DRAGONS IN THE WORLD ARE STANDING RIGHT BEFORE ME!" his smiled didn't help. "Once i killed both the Red and White Dragon i will rape the sky dragon again." This Forced the Dragons to charged him head on and the Fallen Angel charged them on too.

 **AND DONE.**

 **Next chapter: Fallen angel Vs The Tri-Heavenly Dragon.**


	8. Fallen angel Vs The Tri-Heavenly Dragons

Fallen angel Vs The Tri-Heavenly Dragon.

* * *

If the sight of Ultimate-Class devils are rare then this sight is a legend in the making. Rias Gremory of the house of Gremory is watching three devils who are fighting a Leader class Fallen angel who is easily on par with the real Leader of the fallen angel. Vali Lucifer the White dragon emperor, one of the strongest young devil she has ever meet, wielding one of the strongest scared gears and a power of a legend bloodline on top just add more to his over welling power.

Issei Hyoudou, the Red dragon emperor, who is her pawn, her hero and who she thought to be her lover. Issei is of commoner brith and a Reincarnated Devil on top. His power in the begin was not nothing to speak highly of when she first take him into her peerage, but now? Issei Power level is that of a mid level high class devil and his aura is that a raging fire that would kill everything in it path. Rias wouldn't have never see Issei this powerful in the few mouths he been her pawn but after his friend awakened and his training begin with the white dragon emperor, his inborn talent as a Dragon come into full bloom, allow him to Balance breaker and out class Rias herself in term of power.

Lastly the woman who Rias hate the most in all of this world. Ryoko Snowflake, The Sky Dragon empress, The Little sister of Kouh academy, The Spear Demon and Lover of Vali Lucifer and Issei Hyoudou. Rias hates how Ryoko is not only a powerful magic user, a member of the fallen angel faction and someone who win over Issei heart without much effect, but that Ryoko bloodline is linked to the one true Satan himself. the same man who trained her old brother. Ria's prided herself for being a heiress to a powerful household and her power is respected in the underworld, but. "DRAGON ROAR!" Rias watched as a blue armour girl send out a large blue ball of energy at the Fallen angel leader who smiled and grab it.

"Nice try." He said before sending it right back at her.

"Not so fast." Issei said before. "DRAGON SHOT!" he launched a green ball of energy at the shot that was sent at Ryoko and once contact a large explosion happened. "You good?" Issei asked as he came next to Ryoko in the sky and she nodded.

"I am good." Ryoko said as Kokabiel smiled.

"So this is the power of the Red dragon?" He asked as Vali came up behind him and this shocked Kokabiel as Vali is one of the strongest player there.

"Watch your back." He kicked Kokabiel in the side and sent him into the ground and begin Dividing his power. {"DIVIDE"} Kokabiel strength begin leaving his body. "You shouldn't fly in the same sky as our Queen." Vali said as Kokabiel looked at the three and growled.

"Enough bullshit." he said before his power increased and he held up his hand. "I will not be defeat by children." A large spear of light begin forming. "DIE!" Kokabiel shouted as the spear was send right at the dragons and Ryoko had to form a shield.

"Dragon Shield." Her mirror formed as light blue shield and the spear hit, but the magic of the Fallen angel was to much. "AWWWWW!" Ryoko was hit so hard that she too was send to the ground.

"RYOKO-CHAN!" Issei shouted as he dived bomb after her and Vali looked at the angel in angry, Issei got her before she hit the ground and held her in his arms. "Ryoko-chan?" Issei called out to Ryoko who looked at the red dragon and he sighed in relief. Ryoko looked at Kokabiel and decide to pull her finger out of her ass.

"Vali. Issei-Onii to my side?" Ryoko ordered as she stood up and both Dragon stood at her.

"What the plan?" Issei asked as he and Vali look to their Girlfriend and her balance breaker broke apart. "Ryoko-chan?" Ryoko is in her true Devil form with White hair and blood eyes.

"Ria-Sempai?" Rias looked up at the princess. "Take your peerage and leave this fight to us." Ryoko said as she deploy 8 fallen angel wings, Vali and Issei smiled before breaking they balance breakers too and deploy they devil wings too. Vali 8 wings are as black as the void. As for Issei? His wings increased thank to the training he been doing with his mate and Brother, he was once a 2 winged Devil but now one of the strongest in Rias peerage out ranking both Akeno and Ria. 8 set of pure blood red wings. his powers have become equal to a higher level high-class devil.

"Ise-kun?" Ria said as Kiba quickly grabbed Rias and his peerage left the combat zone. Kokabiel looked at the three dragon and grinning that them.

"So your going all out?" He asked as the dragons smiled before balance breaking all together.

Both Issei and Vali begin chanting.

 **"I, who am about to awaken,  
** **Am the Heavenly Dragon who has stolen the principles of domination from God  
** **I laugh at the "infinite", and I grieve at the "dream"  
** **I shall become the Red Dragon of Domination  
** **And I shall sink you to the depths of the crimson purgatory!"**

 **"I, who am about to awaken,  
** ** **Am the Heavenly Dragon who has taken the principles of supremacy from God  
** **I envy the "infinite" and I pursue the "dream"  
** **I shall become the White Dragon of Supremacy  
** **And I shall take you to the limits of white paradise"****

 ** **""JUGGERNAUT DRIVE""****

Both Red and White decide to go over they limits and Kokabiel realised that he fucked, but twin Heavenly dragon are still in mid transforming, Ryoko held her spear to the sky and chanted.

"I, The dragon who rule over the sky and the heaven." Cloud begin forming above the school. "I summon the monster who was cast out of god embrace." A large Golden gate begin to slowly falled from the heavens and Kokabiel in a last effect to save himself.

"YOU WILL NOT DEFEAT ME HERE YOU LOWER BEINGS!" he shouted as he tried to summon a large spear of light but Vali who now a large metal dragon divided Kokabiel power and the spear disappeared. "DAMM YOU!" the fallened angel changed with all his remaining power to stop Ryoko from finishing her spell, but Issei grab Kokabiel and throw him into the ground send earth sharking force thought the earth and Kokabiel who begin coughing up blood only watched at the gate that was chain closed begin to break open. "NOO!"

Ryoko smiled. "HEAVENS GATE!" She shouted as the gate final seal broke and the gate shot opened as a large golden light form into the inside of the gate and Kokabiel looked at Ryoko in fear as her powers is grainer then his but he had one last card to play.

"Are you going to kill the father of your big sister?" He called out to Ryoko and she froze in place. "Raynare-chan would be disappointed." Ryoko remembered that Raynare when she was young was Ryoko caretaker and Big sis. This played into Kokabiel hand as he tried to get up. "KILLING ME WOULD ONLY BEEN HARM TO HER!" He shouted and Ryoko was going to stand down but Issei in his dragon form spoke in a very deep voice.

 **"Raynare-san was the one who kill me."** Ryoko looked to her mate with widened eyes as Issei looked at the fallen angel who growled. **"Killing him would not harm Raynare as she is die already."** Ryoko shoot a look to Kokabiel and let just say a pissed off Dragon is one of the mostly deathly thing to Witness.

"Your dead." Ryoko said as she didn't even finish the spell but throw up her spear as it change colour to dark black. "Darkness Spear." She spear begin glowing and White and Red Dragons mouths opened.

 **"""Longinus Smasher!"""** All three dragons shouted as Ryoko throw her spear and both Issei and Vali throw our powerful energy beams and Kokabiel shouted as the energy begin ripping him a part.

"DAMM YOU DRAGONS!" Ryoko and Kokabiel eye meet for the last time as a nuclear size explosion destroy not only Kokabiel but the whole school and even the barrier meant to keep in the fighting, Ryoko was almost catch in the blast, but Issei and Vali both shield her as the barrier broke and the energy shoot into the sky in a mix, Blue, Red and White light.

The light could be seen from a hill top where Satan, Akaal and Hoaldrodys all watch. Satan smiled. "Our Child has become one with the dragons." He said as Akaal nodded with his spear over his shoulder and kneeling down wells grinning like a fool.

"Ryo-chan is our little girl has become a true slayer." He said before standing up and both Satan and Akaal looked at Hoaldrodys who smiling. "Should we recover our little Dragon?" Akaal asked as Hoaldrodys shook her head.

"Let them have some time to themselves." Both man nodded as back at the ruined school. The dust begin to clear up, show three teenage hugging each other. Vali and Issei clothes are ripped to pieces and showing off they developed bodies, Ryoko's uniform is no better as her shirt and skirt are ripped and only clovering the most important parts. The Dragons looked around see the damages and to they shock the ground and everything around them is completely Glassed for a lack of a better word, the ground is completely black and crystal.

The boys looked at the Young Princess who spotting something in the glass land. "Uncle?" They both looked over to the place Ryoko is looking at and to they shock there was a person incased of Black Crystal with a screaming face and look to be in pain.

"He try to stop the blast?" Issei asked as Vali walked over to the Crystal ready to destroy it but Ryoko spoke.

"Wait?" Vali looked to his mate walked over from Issei and stood before the Crystal Man. "I would to be the one to send him off." Vali nodded as he understood that she would be able to gave the closure she needs. Ryoko looked at Kokabiel before shedding a single tear for the man as in the past he was kind. "You show me have to used magic as a child and show me how to stand up for myself." Both Vali and Issei looked at Ryoko in shock as she summoned her spear. "I remember the good times we had together and for that." She smashed the man to small pieces. "I send you off with the hope that your next life is a better one." She said before falling to her kneels and both boys rushed over to her side as she begin crying to them. Both of them held her closed.

Ria's and Sona's Peerages come rushing over to see the damages and to see the three Dragon holding each other. "I see." Sona said as Rias looked at her friend, before Hearing a Dragon's painful roar that shake the ground. "This is her final end." Rias raised an eyebrow before looking over to Ryoko who crying her eye out and the looks of Issei and Vali said everything.

Ryoko just awake up from a long nightmare and finally allow herself to let everything go. Rias held her chest was she watch is sight. the day that Ryoko Snowflake child of the sky and lover to the heavens finally could be truly free.

* * *

A week later.

A full week has pass since the fall of Kokabiel and Ryoko finally got her revenge. Not much has changed. Sona and the student council fixed up the school after the dragons destroy everything and everyone learnt that the powers of the Heavenly Dragon is no joke.

Rias begin to training her peerage after seeing sicking powers Issei has gain over a short amount of Time and she didn't want to lose again Ryoko in the race to win over Issei heart. As for Ryoko, Vali and Well the three of them ended up taking the week off to just lazy around at home. Issei and Vali have to going up into recover after using the juggernaut Drive and need to gain they lost life force. Ryoko is the one restoring the boys back to full health as she begin to use a little thing called sage arts that she learnt from Samael and it helping with restoring they lost life force.

After one Healing session Ryoko is happily buttoning up her shirt as both Vali and Issei watch shirtless from the bed. her hair from the fight has remained mostly baby blue with Snow White tips. "I would say by tomorrow you both should be good to go." She said as she turned around and both boys grinned and this made Ryoko blush shyly. "Don't look at me like that." she got embarrassed. "It embarrassing." Vali smiled as he and Issei sit up.

"Ryoko you got nothing to be embarrassed about." Vali said as Issei nodded.

"You beautiful and we love seeing you enjoying yourself." Issei said as Ryoko face get even redder. "To cute." Issei said as Vali looked at him and nodded.

"That she is." He said before Ryoko screamed and jumped at the boys making the three of them laugh together it was then that the door opened and the dragons looked over to Miki walked into to see her happy Dragons.

"Morning my little dragons." Miki said as the teenages all looked at her and smiled before saying all together.

"Good morning Oka-san." All three said as Miki smiled before she opened the door a bit more and take some clothes in.

"Now we have guests coming over and so i want you all to get ready from them." The three Dragons nodded. "Good and Issei-kun, Vali-Kun?" Both males looked at Miki who giggled to herself. "Don't be making poor Ryoko-chan Scream." All the dragons blushed at that thought before Miki left the room and once outside she giggled. 'I hope to see some Grand-children soon.' She thought to herself before walking down stairs.

Meanwhile back in Ryoko's Room the three Dragons are just still sit on the bed looking at each other in shock.

"Did Oka-San just say that?" Vali asked as Issei nodded and facepalmed.

"Yes she did." The two looked at Ryoko who face is bright red and this confused the two. "Ryoko-chan?" she blinked and her eyes begin glowing.

Vali and Issei sacred gears triggered. **{["Mating season."]}** Albion and Ddraig said before disappearing both boys tried moving back and fell off the bed.

"Ryoko?" Ryoko begin crawling up the bed. Vali looked at Ryoko a bit red himself as she wearing nothing but a white t-shirt and she showing off her breast in a sexy way. "Are you ok?" He asked as Ryoko just begin purring like a kitten Vali begin notice a odd smell in the air and he looked at Issei who blushing hardcore.

"Vali?" Issei looked at Vali as Issei's mind is not thing straight and he only thinking of lew thing.

"Dragon Pheromones." Vali realise this and it to late for him as Ryoko pheromones that she releasing is effecting both males and this making the pair horny as fuck.

* * *

3 hour later.

The dragons are sit in the living room on the embarrassed as both Miki and Gorou sitting in front of them with they arms crossed. "Honourly." Miki said as the teens looked at the ground. "I understand letting yourself go but destroying a perfectly good bed?" The dragons mating season completely destroy Ryoko's bed and they trashed her room too.

Gorou smiled. "Well now i know one thing?" Everyone looked at him as he begin drinking some of his coffee. "Ryoko-chan has Vali-kun and Issei warp around her finger." He grinned as the young teen blushed with a small smile on her face.

Both Issei and Vali also smiled before Issei said. "Well It not like anyone else is going to have me." Issei said as a joke as Ryoko look at him with pity and Vali also joked in.

"I am just alone Devil who no one loves." Vali said as Ryoko looked between both boys panicked as the adults are grinning. "Oh this that someone who could take us lonely dragons in?" Vali and Issei begin to pretend cry and Ryoko screamed.

"I WILL MARRIAGE YOU BOTH!" she screamed at the top of her lung and bright red in the face. "So please stop putting yourself down." She pouted as both Vali and Issei grinned.

Miki and Gorou looked at each other and nodded. "Issei? Vali-Kun?" Both boys looked at Gorou. "Could you two come with me please?" Them looked a be confused before nodding and the three headed up stairs leaving Miki and Ryoko alone.

"Ryoko-chan?" Ryoko looked at Miki who smiled. "Do you love Vali-kun and Issei?" Ryoko nodded.

"With all my heart and soul." Miki smiled before standing up and Ryoko looked at her oddly. "Oka-san?" Ryoko called to her.

"Ryoko-Chan follow me?" Without question Miki take Ryoko up to her room and Ryoko was meet by a beautiful blue wedding dress hanging from Miki wardrobe.

Ryoko look at the dress and was going to go and take close look before Ryoko felt something inside of her. Ryoko hands warp around her stomach and her eyes widened, Miki looked at Ryoko oddly as the girl begin panicking. "Get Vali?" Ryoko said as she fell to her kneels. "GET HIM NOW!" She screamed as Miki rushed out of the room and shouted for both Issei and Vali.

Miki rushed back over to Ryoko side. "Ryoko-chan?" She called out to the young princess who begin shaking.

"This can't be happening." Ryoko said as Issei, Gorou and Vali all rushed over to Miki and Gorou bedroom. Vali and Issei rushed to Ryoko side.

"What happened?" Issei asked as he looked at his mother who shook her head.

"I don't know." She said as Ryoko begin speaking softly and in pain. Vali pick up on this instantly and his eyes widened.

"Your in early sages again?" He asked as Ryoko nodded. Vali sighed before looking at Miki, Gorou and then to Issei. "Ryoko in early sages of a dragon pregnancy." The other are in shock as Ryoko held her stomach.

"Ryoko-chan pregnant?" Gorou asked as Ryoko's Dragon eater formed.

 **"My master mating season is here and her body developed an embryo and because of the power of the Red and white dragons has increased the growth rate."** Samael said as Issei and Vali looked at each other in shock as they didn't know this.

"How long until she develop any egg?" Issei asked as he trying to keep his shit together.

Samael sighed. **"One week."** The boys mouths dropped. **"And the egg? Is Eggs."** Everyone looked at the dragon eater. **"Twins."** Ryoko could only panic even more.

"Twins?" She held her hair tightly "What if they-" She close off by both Issei and Vali holding her in a loving embrace making her froze up.

"Ryoko your not alone." Issei said as Ryoko looked at him in shock before looking at Vali who smiled and nodded.

"We in this together." Vali said calming Ryoko down who take a deep breath and nodded.

* * *

Grigori haven medical wing (Fallen Angel human base)

Ryoko was taken to Grigori Human base after Vali Reported on Ryoko new Pregnancy to Azazel and he order that Ryoko is taken straight into Grigori protection and that was over 2 hours ago.

Issei, Vali and both Miki and Gorou are outside of a highly teach medical room as they watch Ryoko and a few Fallen angel Doctors one being Azazel himself and Penemue who running a few test on Ryoko body. Miki and Gorou are sit down on a beach hanging each other hands as Issei is leaning again next to the window with his fist against worried for his mate and Children.

Vali looks to be the calmest as he has his back against the wall next to Miki Gorou with his arm crossed and eyes close, but inside he scared of Ryoko as Draconic human Pregnancy can be tricky things and so many thing can happened at a drop of a hat.

After hours of Waiting. Penemue came side of the room and the people waiting looked at the Fallen angel who sighed. "How is she?" Miki asked as Penemue looked at both Issei and Vali.

"She and the eggs are going to be fine." everyone sighed in relief, but Penemue continued with a disappointing tone. "But thank to both Vali-Kun and Issei-Kun stupid actions with juggernaut Drive and having Sex right after has made our jobs a lot harder." Both Dragon looked at the female in shock.

"Our fault?" Vali asked as Penemue nodded.

"Your Juggernaut Drive energy was never fully released and add on top your natural Devil/Dragon powers didn't help." She got very pissy. "And who idea was it not to use protection?" She asked with her hands on her hip as the boys looked at the ground at they know they fucked up big time before Miki spoke up and tried change the subject.

"So will Ryoko-chan be able to come home?" She asked as Penemue shook her head.

"Ryoko-chan will be staying here until her eggs are safely delivered and she request..." Penemue sighed. "much to my disagreement for both Issei-kun and Vali-kun to remain here." Miki and Gorou looked at the boys before the sound of beeping could be heard and everyone looked into the medical Room to see the young dragon screaming in pain. "RUN!" Penemue shouted before Ryoko body begin glowing a bright colour and within seconds the full medical wing was destroy by a large bright blue dragon with feathery wings and a single horn. Luckily no one was hurt. Miki and Gorou are in shock to see they baby Ryoko turn into this monster.

Both Issei and Vali are in shock too as they once seen Ryoko princess Dragon form once and this is beautiful in they eyes. As for the fallen Angels who looked at Ryoko in shock as it was too some for her to turn into a dragon. "What going on?" Azazel asked as he got up from the rubble only to noticed Ryoko look at him with a shock face. "Oh Fuck." He looked over at Issei and Vali. "You two." Both Dragons looked at the Governor General oddly who held his hand up. "Seal Release." Azezal said before both Ddraig and Albion shouted. **[{HEAVENLY DRAGON RELEASE}]** Both Vali and Issei's bodies begin glowing and they Azazel used magic to force push the two over to Ryoko as they bodies transformed into two large dragons making the full floor shake. Issei turned into a western dragon with Crimson scales and bright green eyes.

Vali turned into a Large white Western Dragon, with blue eyes and two gold horns with a which a snake-like appearance. Both new Dragons looked at the light blue dragon who begin purrying like a kitten and the three of them placed they heads together.

Azazel and Penemue eyes widened as the sight of three dragons are giving them flashback to the Origin three heavenly dragons as Vali and Issei are perfect copy of both Ddraig and Albion in this form only smaller. "Did we just?" Penemue asked as Azazel nodded.

"Yeap." He smiled. "We just awakened the Dragon breakers." The Three dragon looked at the fallen angel before Azazel continued to talk. "We got a lot of work to get done."

And with that the Fallen angels and both human begin preparing for the Heavenly dragons new arrives.

 **AND DONE!**


End file.
